Vice-a-Vis
by Titanicspaz
Summary: Taking place 3 years after the events of the game, this story follows Swaine as he travels the world with his friend Esther to once again save the world from the grips of an evil mysterious presence. Along the way, discoveries and revelations are made of both himself, the past, and the relationship he has with a particular tamer. OC's have been made for the story.
1. Prologue

Vice-à-Vis

Disclaimer: Ni no Kuni and Ni no Kuni characters mentioned are trademarked by Studio Ghibli and Level 5. I do not own those characters or the rights. However any characters created for my story and the story itself are my creation and are owned by me.

"…And one day, the world will be consumed by darkness and the inhabitants of the world will become the shadows that dwell in their reflection."

- Translated Miroire Prophecy

Prologue

A hooded, dark, ominous figure silently stared into a large, black, oval mirror, watching as a lone man sat at a workbench, occasionally scribbling something on a piece of paper. Sporadically the man would scratch the back of his head and mumble something under his breath. A gnarled hand emerged from a black cloak the dark figure wore, and traced the outline of the man on the mirror.

"Soon, you will feel all my pain, all the suffering I've had to endure for so long…." The cloaked figure chuckled quietly. "The "savior" is no longer a part of this world. No one can hinder me."

He turned from the mirror and walked towards a slowly spinning, dark purple crystal that floated in place. The black figure stopped in front of it and gazed at the somewhat translucent crystal. A young woman with long green hair seemed to be encased inside.

"No one can stop me. Even you couldn't stop me, Queen Cassiopeia." The figure lightly touched the spinning crystal. "But do not worry, Queen Cassiopeia, I'll be sure to take good care of the people of this world, just like how I take care of you."

The figure laughed maniacally as the crystal spun in place, his terrible laughter echoing throughout the empty halls of his dark domain.

"Soon this world will know what it feels like to have everything taken from you."

**Author's Note: **Hello all! So this is my first fanfic. It's been a rather long time since I last actually wrote (unless you count all those countless reports I've had to do during college bleh!) But yes it's probably been close to...what? 5 years already? OMG! O.o So yes, I may have the occasional typo here and there, i try my best to catch them, but sometimes they slip through the cracks, the sneaky devils! Well anyways, I hope I've captured your interest in my story regardless, I love feedback and input and thoughts on my story, but please no crazy ridiculous bashing please. Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Vice- à-Vis

Chapter 1: The Celebration

"Dammit! This'll never work!"

In a dimly lit room, a lone figure sat in front of a metal workbench, scratching the back of his head. His tool bench was covered in trinkets, scraps of metal, wire and cogs. Papers covered in notes littered his workspace, most of which having been casually tossed to the side. Plans and sketches papered the walls surrounding the cluttered workbench, some of which were so faded they were barely indecipherable. The man sighed and leaned back in his chair, causing it to lightly squeak in protest.

He has unruly brown hair that lightly sits on his head in a curly mass. He wears a faded orange shirt that is slightly frayed on the hem from continuous use. A black belt seems to be the only thing keeping it from entirely falling apart. His blue pants are also very worn; faded and ripped slightly above the knees showing the red socks he wears. He lightly taps the old brown shoes he wears to a tuneless rhythm. The last of his ensemble is a green trench coat, casually draped over the back of his chair. That too has seen better days, with its frayed hem and faded cuffs. Occasionally, something metallic rings out when the coat lightly taps the chair.

" This is certainly more difficult than adventuring or stealing," he mused to himself putting his hands behind his head.

He remembers, fondly, of all the adventures he and his friends had. Too think he and his compatriots had ended up saving the world, not once, but twice! The first time from the clutches of the evil Dark Djinn and then again from the wrath of the White Witch, but that had been…_what? 3 years ago already?_ He smirked and shook his head in slight disbelief.

"How quickly time passes," he muttered to himself, a shadow of sadness crossing his brown eyes.

After fixing the brokenhearted in all the kingdoms and setting the world free from the clutches of the White Witch, one of his friends, the pure-hearted and brave Oliver, had left their world to rejoin his. There had been crying and lots of well wishes from everyone to the young lad when he left them all behind. But that was how it was supposed to be; he couldn't stay in their world when he had a life to live in his own.

His other friend, the young, fiery, blonde haired, musician Esther, had gone home to Al Mamoon. As far as he knew, she was still training under the guidance of her father, the Great Sage Rashaad. The man smiled slightly. Nothing had pleased him more than to rile up the girl and have her give him some kind of quick comeback or tongue-lashing. They had such great arguments!

And he, Swaine the inconspicuous ex-thief, had gone back to Hamlin with his brother Prince Marcassin to help him rebuild the Empire. Swaine sighed and tried to refocus on the work at hand. Ever since he had come back, he had been so busy between helping out at the palace and creating new inventions, he hadn't the time to go visit her. He felt bad about that, and always promised to himself he would someday see her again.

Feeling he wasn't going to get anything else done, he stood up and stretched, arching his back. _"Well, looks like I'm done for today,"_ thought Swaine while grabbing his coat off his chair.

He turned off the single lamp in the room and opened the door. He quickly put his trench coat on and checked to make sure his most prized possession, his pistol, was securely in his pocket. After quietly closing the door behind him, Swaine started to head home. He soon came to a bustling street in the city and, being an ex-thief, he was able to easily slip into the crowd. He effortlessly maneuvered his way through the crowds, without attracting any unwanted attention and made his way to the little house he called home.

The house sat in the quietest part of the city, away from all the factories and noise. It was slightly dilapidated and looked like it was past its prime, but that's what he liked about it. It was quiet and ordinary. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He hit a switch next to the door, suddenly illuminating the inside of the house. It smelt dusty and looked as if no one had cleaned it for a long time. Swaine didn't have the time or the need to clean up the place very often, after all, who was going to visit? He walked down the quiet hallway, his footsteps slightly muffled by the worn rug on the metal floor. He made his way to the living room, to an old armchair that sat in the middle of the room. With an exhausted sigh, Swaine plopped into the armchair causing it to emit a small poof of dust. He sat there, staring into empty space as his thoughts bounced between his sorrows, worries, and memories. Suddenly, a loud knock broke the stillness.

"Who could that be," he wondered to himself. He slowly got out of the chair and approached the entry. Puzzled, he opened the door.

"Hello Gascon. I see I finally caught you at home."

His brother Marcassin stood in the doorway, his boyish face smiling up at him. His long blue hair was well kept and his deep blue green eyes seemed to shine with an inner light. He was wearing a green and purple long sleeved top with a blue and gold trimmed cape that was clasped at the front with a brooch in the shape of a pig snout. His dark blue slacks shimmered slightly from the light that reflected off of them. They loosely covered the tops of his brown shoes. He held a scepter in his right hand, which as far as Swaine knew, his brother never left without. If someone didn't know it, they would have never guessed the two were related. Swaine smirked. "Yes well, I decided to leave a bit early today," he explained.

He invited his brother inside and led him to the living room. If Marcassin noticed the mustiness of the house, he didn't show it. Marcassin pulled up another chair and placed it across from the old armchair, which Swaine promptly sat in.

"So what brings you to this lovely part of the city," he asked. Swaine glanced to his left and spotted a bottle of liquor. He popped it open and offered some to his brother, who politely declined.

" Well Gascon, I was just checking to see how you've been. You haven't visited the palace in a while," explained Marcassin. Swaine took a quick swig from the bottle as Marcassin lightly dusted off his pants.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks," remarked Swaine while taking another drag from the bottle. Marcassin wearily watched his older brother, and as Swaine perceived it, with worry. Noticing his brother fidget a bit in his seat, Swaine raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's up with you?"

"Well…I came by today to tell you that the palace will be holding a celebration for having 3 years of peace tomorrow night," Marcassin stated. He looked directly at Swaine, "I am hoping you would join in the festivities being held." He gave his brother a hopeful glance. Swaine was quiet for a moment and rubbed the back of his hair. Slowly he put his bottle of liquor on the floor beside him.

" You know how I feel about going to those parties and being in the public eye," began Swaine.

"Yes, I know, I know, but it would mean so much to me if you did attend. There will be music, dancing, and food. It's a very special occasion," Marcassin was smiling with excitement that Swaine didn't return.

"I don't know about this, it's just not my thing," Swaine shook his head.

"I even invited some…old friends to attend as well," added Marcassin, giving him a pointed glance.

" 'Some old friends?'" quipped Swaine. His curiosity perked up. "Like who?"

Marcassin just smiled, genuinely happy he now had his brother's rapt attention.

"Well, I won't be giving away any surprises," he smirked. Swaine made a disagreeable sound, at which Marcassin laughed. Then something occurred to Swaine.

"You forget Marcassin what my profession was before I came back to the Empire," Swaine smiled, a mischievous glint appearing in his eye. Marcassin frowned at him.

"This is a surprise for you Gascon. Don't go about ruining it by poking around for information," told off Marcassin, giving him a hard look.

Swaine threw up his hands in defense, " Fine, fine I won't! Sheesh, I was only joking." He smirked at his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"So will you attend the celebration," Marcassin asked him. Swaine closed his eyes and lightly rubbed his chin, feeling the sparse sharp stubble. He honestly couldn't say no to his younger brother, the Emperor of Hamlin. And he had him thoroughly interested on who was going to be making an appearance there. He opened his eyes and sighed. Holding out his arms in a defeated manner, he nodded his head to his brother.

"I'll attend the party," said Swaine, a slight smile on the edge of his lips.

Marcassin beamed and grabbed Swaine's hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Oh thank you Gascon! I just know you'll enjoy yourself there, I swear it!"

"Yeah, yeah ok," grumbled Swaine, holding back the urge to smile. He stood up to stretch and noticed Marcassin giving him a peculiar look.

"What? What's that look for," questioned Swaine. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for his brother to respond. Marcassin shuffled uncertainly for a moment then looked at his brother with a worried crease on his forehead.

"Well since the celebration is being held at the palace, umm…" he trailed off and averted his eyes, patting away imaginary dust from his trousers. Swaine could feel himself getting impatient, " And? Come on, spit it out Marcassin."

"Well it's going to be a formal affair," rushed Marcassin giving Swaine a look. Swaine watched as he saw his brother do a quick sweep of his clothing. _It's not like I'm going to wear anything else_, he thought_, oh. Wait._ Swaine got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Marcassin gave him a small smile, causing the sudden realization to dawn on Swaine on what Marcassin was getting at.

"Hell no. No way. I will not do it," Swaine waggled his hands at Marcassin and backed up few paces from his brother.

"But, but, please Gascon," pleaded Marcassin, slowly coming closer to Swaine, "I swear just this once."

"There is no way in Hell!"

"It's a formal affair! At the palace! You must!"

"No, absolutely not," Swaine turned his back to his brother, crossing his arms defiantly. "I absolutely refuse to dress up like some…some patsy! That isn't me Marcassin!" He lightly stamped his foot on the ground, punctuating his point. Marcassin moved in front of Swaine so that he was in his line of vision again.

"But Gascon, please. Everyone has too," he wheedled, " and since you are my brother, that makes you royalty, no matter what. I can't have you attend looking like…this," he gestured at Swaine's attire. Swaine could feel himself getting hot behind his ears. _How dare he! That primped up little…! _He gritted his teeth and tried holding back the anger he felt.

"Marcassin," he growled out, "since when have I ever cared what others think of me?" He threw his arms in the air. "I don't!"

"Then do it for me then, please," Marcassin quietly said, pleading with his blue eyes. Swaine couldn't hold the stare and looked away, feeling guilty. _Damn his eyes!_

Swaine scratched the back of his head and tapped his foot, trying to collect his thoughts. _I honestly don't give a damn about what people think of me, but…I can't let down Marcassin during a big event._ He frowned and bit his tongue.

Feeling he didn't have much choice in the matter, reluctantly he replied, " Fine, Marcassin. I'll do it." Before his brother interrupted him, Swaine put his hand up, "But! So help me God, if anyone so much as glances at me funny, I'm outta there." Swaine jabbed a finger towards his brother, semi-threateningly. Marcassin smiled, the delight glinting brightly from his eyes.

"Oh thank you Gascon, I knew you wouldn't let me down," he exclaimed.

"Don't mention it…really," muttered Swaine uncomfortably. Already thoughts of doubt were rearing their ugly heads in his mind. Marcassin patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Well I better be getting back to the palace," said Marcassin, "I've been here for far too long, people will be wondering where I've disappeared too!" He strode to the door, with Swaine trailing behind him.

"I'll be expecting you the day of the celebration, before it starts," Marcassin turned to face his brother. " We'll need to get you ready after all!"

Swaine rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. _Oh goody._

"Ok great Emperor, if you say so," said Swaine sarcastically, sweeping a ridiculous bow to him. Marcassin rolled his eyes and just smiled.

"See you tomorrow then Gascon."

"Yeah…see you."

He watched as his younger brother walk a ways then hop into a waiting coach. Marcassin looked out the window and called to Swaine, " Remember, the celebration is tomorrow," he then added as an after thought, "And no snooping around to find out who's coming either!" Swaine just waved at him dismissively. He may have been a thief, and a damn good one too, but he does have morals…to a degree.

He watched his brother depart then went back inside the house. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Looking up, he saw his reflection in the dusty, slightly cracked mirror hanging in front of him. Looking back at him was a man with curly brown hair, a narrow face, half-lidded brown eyes, and scraggly stubble on his chin. The tear sacs under his eyes made him look a lot older than the early 30s he was supposed to be. He made a face at his reflection.

"I don't know what Marcassin plans to achieve in dressing me up," he told himself. "I'm not the pretty one, that's his job. It's going to take a lot more than just nice threads to make _me_ look good." _But still… _

He sighed, remembering how he had looked when he was younger. He had been quite the looker when he was 15. Tall and handsome with a quick mind and an equally quick temper, and to top it off, he certainly had an attitude back then. He smiled wryly. _To see me now…_

Swaine shook his head, dismissing the flashbacks in his mind. The palace life wasn't cut out for him, not anymore. He had left it at 15 and had willingly walked away from everything, even giving his birthright of gaining the throne to his younger brother Marcassin. He had always known that his younger brother would've been the better regent anyway; and he had been spot on about that. True, there had been times when he had wanted to give up and go back to Hamlin, but the whole _idea_ of having to crawl back to his father and not have anything to show, to _prove_ what he was capable of, always had made him continue his journey.

During the course of his 15 year journey, he had practically relinquished his tie to his royal roots altogether, dropping his given name of Gascon and taking up the alias of Swaine. He became a thief, a swindler and dealt with the lowest of the lows to survive. It wasn't glamorous and wasn't exactly the easiest path, but he hadn't minded. There was no reason for him to feel guilty or ashamed of his past, after all, it was what made him the man he is today, right? There were benefits of being a thief too. For despite his mindset to never go back, he always tried to keep eyes and ears out for any information on the goings on at the Empire.

That was how his journey with Oliver had started, all those years ago. But ever since the events from 3 years ago, it seemed to him he was constantly being pulled back into the place. It wasn't like he didn't mind, it was just annoying and time consuming. Despite the fact he and Marcassin are two entirely different people, the councilors and advisors had to continuously bother him about frivolous matters and some even had the nerve to try and get him to be their mouthpiece to his brother. Swaine knew they only associated with him because he is the Emperor's brother. Otherwise they could probably give less of a damn about him, and he likewise about them. Swaine frowned and shook his head. No, he was much happier working in the shadows, away from the prying eye of people.

He dried his face on a raggedy towel and went to his bedroom. He took his pistol out of his pocket and carefully placed it on a small nightstand near the edge of the bed, keeping it within easy grabbing distance. After casually tossing his coat on the corner of the bed, he lay on top of the sheets, not bothering to take off his clothes, save for his shoes and belt. As he lay there, his mind began to drift into ponderings of the upcoming event, his innate curiosity keeping his mind busy as fatigue slowly began to creep over him.


	3. Chapter 2

Vice-à-Vis

Chapter 2: Changes

A noisy pounding rudely awoke Swaine from his sleep, almost causing him to tumble out of the bed. He cursed silently and fumbled around trying to regain his bearings.

"What the hell is all that racket," Swaine grumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and left his room to investigate where the noise had come from. As he took a step into the hallway, the loud thumping echoed throughout the house again. This time Swaine was able to pinpoint it's origins; it was coming from the front door.

He quickly made his way to the door before the pounding stopped and wrenched it open. He grimaced and blinked at the bright light outside his house and glared at the figure standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" growled Swaine, who was still not quite awake. The figure saluted him quickly and stood up straighter.

"Hello sir. I was asked by Prince Marcassin to escort you to the palace." A soldier clad in Hamlin armor stood in front of him and motioned towards a waiting coach. "The Emperor wishes for immediate attendance at the palace sir," added the soldier briefly. He stood there patiently as Swaine tried to collect his thoughts.

"Um ok, hold on," mumbled Swaine. He walked to his room and quickly grabbed his shoes and belt. For a moment he considered not bringing his pistol. _No I better do so…just in case. _He placed the pistol in his pocket and patted it reassuringly.

Feeling he was ready, he went back to the entry and left the house, closing the door behind him. The soldier was now standing beside the coach, waiting for him to approach. Swaine strode up to the coach and nodded to the soldier, who promptly opened the door for him. He quickly settled himself onto the seat and felt the coach start to move.

He watched the city pass by through his window. Though it was early in the morning, people were scattered through out the streets. Some were shopping; others talked to amongst themselves in small groups, laughing about one thing or another. _Just another day in the great city of Hamlin_, Swaine absently thought. Soon, the large, looming shape of the palace came into view. A feeling of apprehension filled Swaine and he put his hands on his head and looked down.

"Get a grip on yourself," he thought, slightly irritated at himself, "you've faced worse things in the past. You don't have any reason to feel anxious."

Swaine felt the coach come to a sudden halt and the door quickly opened. He took a deep breath to steel his nerves and stepped out of the coach. An older gentleman, dressed as a butler, stood on the side seemingly waiting for him. He walked towards the man, who bowed.

"Greetings Prince Gascon. I am Hoggerty. I will be assisting you today in getting prepared for tonight's celebration," the old man watched him, waiting for a response. All Swaine could do was silently nod. His mouth felt abruptly dry.

"This way please."

Swaine followed the butler through the palace, occasionally glancing at his surroundings.

"Nice to see not much has changed with the place," Swaine commented taking in the sights.

"Prince Marcassin wished to keep things the same," replied Hoggerty from over his shoulder, "he wanted to make sure that future generations would be able to appreciate the heritage and majesty of the palace."

_Of course he does, _Swaine smirked_, just like Marcassin to think of the future, unlike him._ He never thinks of the future, at least he tries not too. The future is too much of an enigma, a question. Swaine had grown up only caring about the here and now, as he had too to survive. Everyday had been a question of what he going to eat, where he was going to go, and where he was going to take shelter that night. After all he had done in the past, Swaine didn't feel he deserved to think about vague things such as "the future". So he buried himself in mountains of work, to avoid any possibility of having his mind float into those gray areas. But…still there were days, where his mind would absently start thinking about the future, or at least a future.

"Here we are sir," gestured the butler. Swaine nearly ran into him, he had been so caught up in his thoughts. He looked to see Hoggerty standing beside a door. Swaine went up to the door and glanced at the old butler. Hoggerty just smiled at him and nodded; giving Swaine all the permission he needed to unlock it. Carefully opening it, Swaine tentatively took a step inside the room.

It was a spa, or something like it at least. There was a large fountain in the center of the room that had two smiling pigs shooting water from their snouts. Cushions surrounded small, glass tables that were scattered through out the room. Lamps attached to the walls gave off a golden ambience, causing shadows to dance on the reddish walls. Large, ornate paintings covered the walls, filling the space between the lamps.

"The Emperor will be in shortly to oversee you," Hoggerty said. Swaine turned to look at the butler.

"Oversee," he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir," nodded Hoggerty, "he and the palace dressers will be here to assist you in preparing for the celebration. If you need anything until then, let me know. I'll be outside the door." Hoggerty bowed to Swaine.

"Thank you Hoggerty," Swaine said, fighting back the uneasiness developing in his stomach.

"You're welcome sir," Hoggerty did another quick bow and then left Swaine to stand-alone in the room. To burn time, Swaine turned and started to check out the room.

There were multiple small glass tables scattered throughout the room, all of them had ornate iron legs supporting them. Little metal trinkets dotted the tables. Swaine went to one of the tables and picked up one of the little tinny ornaments and carefully examined it. It seemed to be in the shape of a creature of some kind, like a little robot man. He wracked his brain, trying to remember what it reminded him of.

"Of course you would pick up the Tin-Man, Gascon. You always were interested in machines."

The voice startled Swaine causing him to whirl around quickly and instantly hide the little figure in his pocket. His brother walked towards him, a kind smile on his fair features. Feeling sheepish, Swaine awkwardly took the little Tin-Man from his pocket and set it back on the table. Marcassin smiled knowingly and nodded at him.

"I am so glad you decided to come to the palace," Marcassin told him excitedly. Swaine made a sour face and uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well I wasn't exactly excited to come here," Swaine mumbled. _Honestly I just didn't want to come._

"Yes, well, you are here and that is all that matters," Marcassin put a reassuring hand on Swaine's shoulder.

Swaine felt himself being steered towards a group of chairs. There were small sinks behind each one with a small towel hanging at the ready beside them. Swaine started to feel panicky and he stopped in his tracks.

"Are, are you _sure_ we need to start doing this now," whined Swaine. He eyeballed the unassuming chair with fear and loathing.

Marcassin sighed, "Yes Gascon. It needs to be done now so that you'll be ready for tonight." He slowly set Swaine into the chair, who looked around nervously. Seeing Swaine in the chair, Marcassin called out, "Alright everybody, time for you to spruce up my brother!"

Suddenly a whole group of people seemed to appear out of nowhere and surround the baffled Swaine. Amidst the chaos of scurrying people and moving objects, was Swaine, desperately clinging to his chair and fighting the urge to just get up and leave. He kept his eyes closed as he felt his hair get washed, straightened and trimmed. Then his chair abruptly tilted him so he faced the ceiling.

"What the hell," cried out Swaine. He tried to stand up, but someone held him down in the seat.

"Don't move sir, we wouldn't want to knick you," a voice from somewhere to his left told him.

That didn't comfort Swaine in the slightest, but he did as he was told. A cool, white cream that smelled slightly minty was slathered on his chin and the side of his face. The sound of metal scraping against leather caught his attention and he whipped his head over to look. _My god! They are going to shave me! _He took a deep breath to calm himself. _Well, it has been a long time since I did have a shave. _Swaine couldn't honestly remember the last time he had shaved. He felt the edge of the razor scrape against his skin. It was very quick and soon he found himself being propelled out of the chair and towards a set of doors. A servant flung them open and Swaine gasped at what he saw.

Clothes, mountains of clothes adorned the walls of a gigantic closet. There were more clothes in there than he had ever seen his in life. Then it dawned on him on what was about to happen. Swaine stopped in his tracks and whirled around to face Marcassin, who stood apart from the bustling crowd.

"Nuh uh, no way," rejected Swaine. He crossed his arms and then pointed at the massive closet. "There is no way in _Hell_ I'm gonna switch into those." He looked at the closet in distaste, feeling both mortified and upset at the idea of changing out of his tattered garments. Swaine scowled and played with an errant strand of hair that had fallen by his eye. His hair felt different. It was straight and clean, something that wasn't exactly natural for him.

"I've gotten my hair cut and you shaved me," went on Swaine, "but you will not have me put on those ridiculous clothes." He finalized his statement with a light stamp on the ground. Marcassin went up to his brother and placed his hands on Swaine's shoulders.

"But brother, please," reasoned Marcassin, "we are almost finished, all we have left to do his to help you choose a new outfit."

Swaine glanced back at the closet with aversion. Truthfully, he absolutely hated this; none of this was him. He did not care how he looked; he couldn't give a rat's furry bottom on what others thought of him. Yes, he dressed shabbily and probably looked like a bum, but that was his choice and he didn't mind how he looked. But…he knew his brother cared and that it would reflect upon his young brother as well. Swaine grimaced, he really didn't want to change up his appearance, but he also didn't want to embarrass his poor brother_. After all_, Swaine tried reasoning with himself, _Marcassin's just trying to look out for me._

"Fine, I'll do it," sighed Swaine taking another glance at the huge closet, "but you better not make me look like some damn fool." He shot a dark look at Marcassin.

"Of course not dear brother!" exclaimed Marcassin. He turned to look at the crowd surrounding his brother. "All of you do your very best to make Prince Gascon presentable at tonight's celebration." He turned towards Swaine with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll also be helping them pick clothes as well. So this should be a rather quick affair." For some reason, Swaine didn't feel all that convinced, but he let himself get dragged towards the closet.

Hour must've passed; at least that's what Swaine believed anyway. He had been trying on set after set after set of outfits and each one Marcassin had shook his head or just given him a funny look, causing the dressers to instantly change the clothes and make him try something else. _I think I've tried on more clothes than there are people on this wretched continent_, Swaine thought to himself. He was feeling increasingly more and more agitated at each passing moment and with each discarded garment. Finally, after the umpteenth time of being rejected, Swaine had enough. He threw his arms up.

"I am done," he stated, "finished, I quit." He tried getting the current article of clothing off, but ended up getting tangled in the process. A servant started to help him, but Swaine growled his displeasure at them, making them back off. He finally got the clothes off and started to get dressed in his old, familiar ones. Marcassin tried reasoning with his upset brother.

"Come now Gascon, it isn't all that bad."

"No it is. I'm getting tired and hungry and none of these clothes are _ever_ going to look good on me," retorted Swaine. He patience had reached its end.

"That's not true Gascon," started Marcassin.

No Marcassin, it is," interjected Swaine, " I am just not cut out for this. The primping, the pomp, this…lifestyle!" Swaine swept his arm across the room. "I left this a long time ago and I haven't looked back. The only reason why I returned was because I knew you needed help Marcassin. I'm not a prince anymore, someone like me…doesn't belong in a place like this," he stated quietly.

The whole room was quiet, like everyone was holding their breath. All eyes were focused on the two feuding brothers. Swaine stared angrily at his brother who steadily looked straight at him. Marcassin drew himself up straighter.

"Well I need you Gascon," Marcassin quietly said, "The Empire needs you. Your position may not be in the palace itself per se, but you do still have a place here. You are my brother, the only family I have Gascon. And because of that fact, you are a prince."

Marcassin looked at his older brother with a slight sadness in his eyes. "I know I can't make you act a certain way or be a certain way and I would not want that because I know it would make you unhappy." Marcassin took a deep breath and continued. "If you do not wish to continue this Gascon, that is fine. I will not push you to attend the celebration tonight or to change your appearance." Marcassin smiled at Swaine.

"You are my older brother and I must respect your wishes. I am sorry if I was out of line." Marcassin bowed to Swaine, who was at a loss of words. He scratched his head, unsure on what to do.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Marcassin," he sighed, "it's not your fault. I know that you are just trying to see the best for me." Swaine fidgeted and a feeling of regret washed over him.

"I'll…I'll still come to the party," he said slowly, "but I'll do it on my own terms, alright?" He watched as his brother gained a relieved, wide smile on his face.

"No problem Gascon, whatever you like." He nodded to the group standing around them. "Thank you all for helping today. You are dismissed to your other duties." The crowd quickly dispersed. Marcassin looked back at his brother.

"I'll leave you to do what you want," Marcassin stated, and in a quieter tone he added, "If you need anything Gascon, let me know. I'll help you in any way I can." He did one final bow to Swaine and silently left the room, leaving Swaine by himself.

With all the noise and the people gone, it seemed eerily quiet in the gigantic spa. Swaine sighed and turned to face the large closet. _What should I do?_ He nibbled on the lower lip uncertainly. _I can leave and go home. But go home for what?_

He walked into the huge closet and vacantly stared at all the sharply, pressed clothes adorning its walls. Disinterested, he wandered about the closet, glancing occasionally at a few clothes and then pushing them aside. He ran a hand through his hair, not sure how to feel about it being straight and cut. Swaine was about to call it quits and just go home, when he spotted a box hidden in a corner. Curious, he rummaged about until he was able to dig it out. It wasn't terribly heavy, so he brought the box over to one of the tables nearby.

The box was very plain and ordinary looking, even by Swaine's standards. It was made of wood and the only decoration it had was a large padlock on the front. Swaine grabbed the padlock and closely examined it. It was old and surprisingly heavy. He dropped the lock and it lightly swung back in place, tapping the wood of its box. He stood there a moment, contemplating what to do next.

_Well, it wouldn't hurt to look. I did just take the time to dig out this dusty old thing anyway. Nobody will miss it,_ he reasoned to himself. Curiosity getting the better of him, Swaine quickly checked his immediate surroundings, despite knowing he was alone in the room. He went to stand a few feet from the box and pulled out his custom pistol_. It's been a long time since I've done this,_ he thought. A small smile edged itself onto his lips. _Let's see if I still got it. _He quickly aimed at the padlock and fired. A little grapple hook flew towards the lock and landed inside of it. He felt it grab a hold of something inside of the lock, and with a practiced flick of his wrist, the chest popped open. As he retracted the hook and moved towards the chest, an old feeling of excitement began to brew inside of him.

"Let's see what we have here," Swaine muttered as he peeked into the box.

Inside were clothes. Swaine couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. _What did you expect? _Slowly he brought out each article of clothing and placed it on the table. There was a black coat with gold cufflinks that had a single button on the front, a dark green vest with a white shirt, a black bowtie, black slacks, and a pair of black dress shoes that tightened with a buckle. He'd never seen these clothes before and they definitely weren't normal Hamlin attire either.

_Well, since I have it out, I might as well try it on. It couldn't hurt, right?_ Out of habit, he checked to see if the coast was clear, then quickly changed into the outfit. The sleeves on the jacket were a bit long, so he had to roll them up, but the cufflinks helped keep them in place. Everything else however seemed to fit him perfectly. He looked at his discarded clothes and grabbed his belt. He certainly didn't want to chance that his pants would fall down. After fixing his collar and straightening out the suit, he looked around to find a mirror. Seeing one across from him he walked towards it, only to stop. He slowly moved towards the mirror, mesmerized by the person he saw in the reflection.

The man looking back at him looked entirely different than the one he normally saw. Of course, his eyes were the same, the face shape the same, and the bags under his eyes were still there, but still he looked…different. The person staring back at him had short, straight brown hair, a clean-shaven face and was wearing a rather nice suit_. I… I can hardly recognize myself,_ he thought bemused. As he looked himself over, he couldn't help but like how he looked. _You're still no prince. _He blinked irritably at his reflection and looked away. _You are still a thief. These aren't your clothes. You are no prince. _He shook his head. _No, I may not be, but for Marcassin's sake, I'll at least dress the part. _He quickly pushed aside the doubts clouding his head.

Suddenly it occurred to Swaine that he had no idea what time it was. He had been so distracted with the clothes, he had almost entirely forgotten about the party. _Damn it! I must be late!_ Hurriedly he grabbed his pistol from the pocket of his trench coat and placed it in the suit jacket he now wore and grabbed up his clothes and placed them sloppily into the chest. He rushed to the door and pulled it open.


	4. Chapter 3

Vice- à-Vis

Chapter 3: Old Faces

"Ah Prince Gascon, I see you have finally emerged," greeted Hoggerty unexpectedly. Swaine had entirely forgotten that the butler had been in the hall. The old gentleman smiled at him. "You look dashing sir."

"Thanks," mumbled Swaine absently. _I have to get to the party._ "Hoggerty do you know if the party has started yet?" The butler blinked at him in surprise.

"Why yes sir it has," Hoggerty replied, "it started about…" the old man paused to think a moment, "about 20 minutes ago sir." Swaine swore under his breath.

"Can you tell me where to go?" Swaine rushed.

"Why yes sir. The celebration is being held at the main plaza," Hoggerty gestured down the hallway. Swaine nodded at the helpful gentleman.

"Thank you Hoggerty," said Swaine gratefully as he started down the hall.

"My pleasure sir, enjoy your time at the palace."

Swaine dashed down the hallway, the rushing air causing his black jacket and hair to blow out behind him as he ran. Despite his hair being trimmed, it still got in his eyes. He reached up with his hand and pushed it out of the way.

"_Almost there_," he thought_, "I hope I haven't missed anything import-_oof_!"_

His train of thought ended abruptly as he turned a corner and slammed into something, knocking him over. He heard a loud thump and a slight groan in front of him as he sat on the floor dazed. _What, what was that?_ Swaine blinked and shook his head to clear it. He looked up and saw a young girl sitting in a crumpled mass in front of him. She had a hand to her head and was angrily glaring at him through one open eye.

"Hey! Don't you look where you are going," she demanded. She gave him a dirty scowl as she lightly cradled her head.

Her hair was a golden blonde that was wrapped up in a bun on top of her head with a large pink flower that was clipped to keep it in place. Yellow bangs framed the sides of her face. Her dress appeared to be blue with a gold collar and lilac colored short sleeves. There was a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and from there her dress changed colors from blue to purple to pink. As she moved hers arms, Swaine heard light jingling and saw she wore a pair of gold bangles on her wrists, but the thing he noticed the most were her light blue eyes. Despite the dark look they were giving him, he felt drawn to them and he couldn't help but get lost in her blue orbs. Realizing he was staring at her, he felt his face burn in embarrassment. Swaine got to his feet and quickly went to her and extended his hand to help her up.

"S-sorry," he stammered out, "let me help you up." _Why do I feel nervous? _The girl looked up at him then at his extended hand. She grabbed a hold of it and he propped her back onto her feet. She automatically patted herself down and quickly checked her hair. Swaine cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Are you ok? Uh, sorry for running into you," he apologized. She turned to him with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Yeah I am. You should be more careful though, with how fast you were running you could've killed us," her voice had a hint of sarcasm in it and he could see a small smile on the corner of her lips. Her eyes glittered like bright stars.

_She's familiar to me. But where do I know her?_ Try as he might, his mind drew a blank on the girl. Suddenly he remembered why he had been in such a rush in the first place.

"I'm very sorry, I must go," he said quickly, as he moved passed her.

"Oh ok. Well, slow down next time. Maybe I'll see you later." She smiled at him, and he nearly lost himself in her ocean blue eyes again. Taking one last glance at the mystery girl, he quickly made his way to the main plaza without further incident.

A huge crowd was gathered in the plaza. Sounds of joviality and music flooded his eardrums the closer he came. A few people were dancing by a stage that had been erected to hold the musicians that were playing and across from them, people gathered in front of food stalls. Others loitered throughout the plaza conversing amongst each other in small groups with the occasional laugh being heard.

Swaine scanned the pulsing crowd trying to find his brother Marcassin. He spotted him, conversing with some patrons. Catching his eye, Marcassin grinned and waved him over. Swaine snuck though the crowd and soon appeared at this brother's side. Marcassin beamed at him, obviously pleased to see his older brother at the party.

"Ah Gascon! I am so glad you decided to attend," cheered Marcassin. He clapped him on the back and took a quick glance at Swaine's clothes and nodded approvingly.

"I see you are wearing a new outfit." Marcassin's smile grew wider as Swaine gave him a grimace.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enjoy while you can, cause this isn't going to happen EVER again," Swaine crossed his arms disapprovingly as Marcassin laughed. "And what did I say about anyone taunting me?" Marcassin sobered up quickly.

"No Gascon! I'm not taunting you at all! They look absolutely great on you, really," remarked Marcassin, "I almost didn't realize it was you at first, honestly," chuckled Marcassin. Swaine just rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Arr, is that really that wily ruffian Swaine," a gruff voice demanded for beside them.

The brothers turned to look at the tall, fearsome looking man who had a large scar crossing his face and a scruffy dark beard. He wore a long purple coat and a purple and gold helmet that was shaped like a snake's head. He was a large man who stood proudly in front of them, a toothy grin the only thing breaking his imposing features. Beside him, a lady with tan skin and long, curly brown hair stood. She wore a dress decorated with feathers. The woman gave the brothers a charming smile.

"Of course it is Kublai. Hello Swaine," cooed the woman, "it has been a long time, hasn't it?" She smiled warmly.

Swaine grinned, genuinely surprised to see the King of the Sky Pirates and the Queen of Xanadu.

"Captain Kublai and Queen Khulan! It's nice to see you two again." Khulan laughed lightly.

"There's no need to call me Queen, we are far to close to have such titles."

The sky pirate beside her laughed heartily, his voice booming over the crowd.

"Hahaharr! She humbles herself, even now," laughed Kublai. Khulan just shook her head towards the siblings, a smile at her lips.

"How have things been for you both," asked Marcassin.

"Things have been going well. With Kublai teaching new recruits for the Iron Wyvern and I helping the citizens of Perdida, things have been hectic, but still fantastic," Khulan exchanged a small smile with Kublai.

"Well we are very glad that the both of you made it to our celebration," nodded Marcassin. "Please enjoy your time here during the celebration."

The couple thanked him and made their way through the crowd to fraternize with others. Marcassin then turned to Swaine.

"Gascon, why don't you also go mingle with some of the people here? Go and have fun, relax a little," Marcassin's eyes glittered brightly. "Maybe you'll find other interesting companions." He turned to walk away, but Swaine quickly grasped his brother's shoulder and held him in place.

"Others? Do you mean more people like them?" Swaine pointed his thumb towards the direction Khulan and Kublai had left. Marcassin just mysteriously smiled and disappeared into the throngs of people leaving Swaine in the midst of the crowd.

_Who was he implying?_ Swaine pondered on his younger brother's words a moment, before being slightly shoved by a passerby. He heard a barely audible "excuse me" as the person squeezed past him towards the food stalls. Swaine's hand automatically went to his pocket to check on his pistol. _Can never be too careful, even in a place like this_, he thought to himself. He'd been in far too many situations where some cheeky, wannabe pickpocket had tried to take that pistol from him.

He looked in the direction of the food stalls and the aromas teased his senses. His stomach growled, reminding him on just how starved he really was. He casually weaved his way through the crowds until he came to the vendors. People hovered like flies around them, ordering food and eating at provided tables. He browsed the stands, glancing to see if there was anything in particular he really wanted. He soon came to a vendor providing sandwiches. _Hmm, do I really want this?_ He was indecisive when his stomach answered for him, loudly. _Well, there's my answer_, he smirked to himself. He quickly snatched a sandwich and stuffed it into his pocket. Swaine quickly glanced at his surroundings. There were too many people around him; it was almost claustrophobic. He weaved back through the crowds towards the hall he had initially entered.

_There has to be a place somewhere that isn't packed with all these damn people. _Swaine furrowed his brow trying to think. He walked a little ways down the hall and noticed a door slightly ajar. Curious, he eased it open a crack. Not seeing anyone inside he lightly pushed the door open. A spiraling flight of metal stairs led up to the top of a tower. He closed the door behind him with a muffled click and slowly started making his way up the stairs. He paused about halfway up, his breath coming out in short raspy breathes. He glanced down to check his progress. _God I hope I'm near the top._ He took a deep breath and continued making his way up the seemingly endless stairs. His hair wiggled in his vision and he irritably swiped it away. After what seemed like ages, he finally came to a metal door at the top of the tower. He opened it and gratefully took in the cool breeze that greeted him. He stepped through the entryway and quietly closed the door behind him.

Swaine stood near the top of one of the towers of palace on a large balcony that overlooked the city. He walked towards the railing and looked out. Hamlin's lights twinkled beneath him; smoke and smog lazily wafted through the air dulling the lights to a pale yellow. Buildings stretched out before him endlessly, some with large smoke stacks that rose from the haze like black volcanoes that occasionally emitted black smoke. Glancing up he could see the artificial pale light glowing from the metallic barrier protecting the city. _In a way, the city looks nice from up here_, he thought nonchalantly.

He pulled the sandwich from his pocket and pulled the paper off of it. A small breeze whipped the wrapper from his hand, tossing it over the railing. He watched as it became smaller and smaller until it entirely disappeared from view. Just as he was about to take a bite out of the sandwich, something else caught his attention. It sounded like a song that was being carried along with the breeze. He listened to the song; it seemed…familiar somehow. _Where is that coming from?_ Noticing the balcony lead off towards the right, he slowly followed it, the music growing louder with every step he took in that direction. He felt like he was being pulled towards the sound. Just as he was about to go around the corner, he stopped and backed himself against the metal wall. The music was louder now. He peeked around the corner.

The blonde woman he had run into the hallway earlier, had her back to him and was gazing out at the city. The breeze played with the strands of hair that framed her face and the colorful dress she wore as she sang and played a small harp. He couldn't help but be intrigued by this woman. _So, not only is she beautiful, but she has musical talent as well_, thought Swaine as he watched her. He quietly made his way to her, being sure to stay as quiet as possible. He still couldn't help but shake a feeling that he recognized the song or that this lady seemed incredibly familiar to him. Soon he stood as close as he could to her, but she was so blissfully unaware of his presence as she was entirely rooted in her song.

He stood there, just listening to her, taking it in. The song made him feel happy but at the same time wistful. Soon enough, she ended the song, the wavering note held into the air just long enough before the breeze took it away. Swaine started clapping, a small smirk appearing on his face. The blonde songstress whirled around, her blue eyes wide in shock at his apparently sudden appearance. She brought a hand up to her chest. He walked slowly towards her, his brown eyes gauging her expression.

"That was nice. I didn't realize that I had nearly ran over someone who could do something like that," he smirked at her. The shock had faded and was quickly replaced by embarrassment that shown itself as a light blush on her cheeks. She quickly turned away from him.

"I didn't even know you were here. How long did you stand there listening," she asked. Absently, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Swaine shrugged, "I don't know. A while." She turned to face him.

"You mean to tell me, you've been spying on me this _whole_ time? What are you, some kind of creeper?" Her accusatory eyes slapped Swaine in face almost as hard as her words did. He met her look with an equally hard look of his own.

"Oh excuse me then. I didn't realize that this balcony was off bounds. The last I checked this space was open for anyone." He crossed his arms.

"Still, you shouldn't _spy_ on people. It's rude," she snapped back at him. She faced the city in front of them. Swaine just rolled his eyes behind her back.

Not only is she pretty and talented, but she also has the quickest little judgmental attitude and temper. What a lovely pair. Wanting to ease the tension between them he casually leaned against the railing beside her.

"So, are you from around here," he asked, knowing full well she wasn't. Her golden bangs swayed gently as she shook her head, confirming his suspicions.

"No, I'm not from around here, if by here you mean Hamlin," she responded. Her eyes were still focused on something in the distance.

"Ah, figured as much. You don't have the Hamlin accent." And I would've noticed someone as pretty as you in the city, he thought. "So what brings you here to the bustling industrial metropolis? Can't be for the black truffles."

She laughed, causing him to crack a grin himself. She looked over at him her eyes glinting brightly.

"No it wasn't for the truffles, I was invited here by Prince Marcassin himself for the celebration happening below us."

Swaine glanced at her sharply. "Prince Marcassin? How do you know the ruler of Hamlin?"

She just smiled at him and looked away, "Well…the Prince and I have… a little bit of history together. We've been friends for a long time now." Swaine leaned up from the railing, his mind trying to figure out the missing pieces. His curiosity for this girl and all the mystery surrounding her was driving him nuts. He scratched his head absently. The girl looked back at him.

"You know…you remind me of someone. I can't quite put my finger on it though," a confused look crossed her face. Swaine glanced back at the girl.

"Oh really? Maybe it's just your imagination," he remarked. The girl made a face at him.

"No, there's…something about you…" she knitted her eyebrows together in frustration, "Oh! Why can't I figure it out?"

For some reason, Swaine didn't want to tell this girl his name. He was actually enjoying this girl's attention and company. If he told her who he was, she might treat him differently and that was the last thing he wanted.

"So you are musically talented huh?" Swaine said, trying to change the subject off of him. She nodded, a smile brightening up her face.

"Oh yes! I love music. I use my talent for training people's familiars and for healing."

Once again, bells rang in his mind alerting him that this girl was familiar and that he just knew this girl.

"Do you have any special talents," she asked him. Shoot! Took too long. He blinked at her in surprise.

"Err…well yeah, I guess so," he mumbled.

"Oh? What can you do?"

How to explain? I don't want to come off as some kind of low-down vagrant.

"I'm a mechanic. I build things."

"Like what?" God this girl is a nosy little thing!

"Well, mostly small things."

"Really? Do you have one of your inventions on you?"

"Oh, yeah actually." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pistol. Her eyes grew big as she looked at the gun.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. But this is one of the inventions I've made. Its my own custom pistol." Swaine couldn't help be still feel a bit proud of his weapon. It had taken him years to perfect it. "Here let me show you what it can do."

He glanced around and spotted a small green chest way above them, just barely hidden on a ledge. He pointed at the chest.

"See that chest there? I can pop that open lickety-split without ever needing to actually get close to it." The girl just silently watched him as he cocked the gun and aimed at the chest. "Watch this!"

With that, he pulled the trigger and the little grapple claw flew out and landed in the lock of the chest. The girl gasped in surprise as the chest easily opened and the hook retracted, the claws holding onto its prize, a small blue gem. Swaine turned towards her, holding the gem in his hand, enjoying the feeling of showing his usefulness to others.

The breeze picked up slightly, fluttering their hair. The young girl hardly seemed to notice however; she just stood there staring at Swaine like she'd seen him for the first time. Slowly she approached him.

"How could I have not figured it out earlier? My God am I dense!" she shook her head and looked up at Swaine. Swaine gave her a confused look. "What are you getting at?"

Her smile was huge, "Swaine, it's me, Esther."

Swaine blinked, his mind slowly comprehending what she said.

"Esther? Wha-?" Then it clicked. "ESTHER!" She laughed and gave the man a joyful and tight hug. He dropped the gem in surprise.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it's you! This whole time," she laughed and broke her hug from him. She scanned his features and grinned. "I didn't even recognize you all cleaned up, you look entirely different!" Swaine could feel the blood rushing up to his ears. He glanced away from Esther.

"This wasn't my idea. It's was all Marcassin's. Said I had to dress up proper and everything."

She smirked at him, "Well good for him! And you certainly don't look bad, quite the opposite really." He gave her a sharp look.

"Oh? Are you saying I don't look good normally," he smirked at her.

She started to blush and stammered out a bunch of gibberish, which only caused Swaine to bark with laughter, much to her chagrin. She frowned at him.

"I see some things haven't changed. Your appearance might have, but you are still the same old jerk I knew back then." She put her fists on her hips.

"Me? A jerk," he said it like a question and he put a hand to his chin and gave her a look of thoughtfulness. She rolled her eyes at him and lightly shoved him, causing him to protest slightly.

Suddenly all the lights in the city flickered, like a candle being played with by the wind. Esther and Swaine looked around them.

"What's going on," Esther asked him.

"I don't know, this has never happened before," Swaine said quietly glancing around him.

Just as he ended his sentence, the balcony shook violently. Esther squeaked in surprise and held onto the banister as Swaine tried to keep his balance.

"An earthquake?" cried out Esther as she held onto the railing desperately. Before Swaine could answer, a terrible roar rose up from the palace.


	5. Chapter 4

Vice- à-Vis

Chapter 4: The Fall of Hamlin

The roar echoed across the city. Swaine could feel the metal balcony vibrate slightly and the sound of creaking, groaning metal surrounded them. The tremors picked up abruptly, making the ground buckle around them. Pipes burst, shooting steam into the air and metal rivets popped, flinging themselves into space. Swaine precariously made his way over to Esther and grabbed the closest hand to him.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Swaine yelled over the din to Esther.

They ran towards the door leading to the stairwell. Swaine could see pieces of the Porcine Palace breaking off into chunks and dropping towards the city below them. Getting to the door first, Swaine flung it open and quickly ushered Esther through it. They took off down the spiraling stairs, Esther hitching up her dress so she wouldn't fall, with Swaine close behind her. Then another big tremor shook the tower.

"Whoa!" cried out Swaine as he tried to keep his balance. He gripped onto the railing to prevent himself from falling over the side. He heard a slight yelp and looked to see Esther also holding onto the banister for dear life.

Suddenly he heard a loud, low groan, like the sound of a sinking ship. He looked up just as the stairway above them buckled slightly. His eyes widened in panic and he looked towards Esther, who also saw the potential disaster above them.

"Run!" he yelled at her as he started making his way down the steps again.

They ran for their lives as the stairs gave in and began to fall. Huge pieces of metal tore out of the walls and groaned as if in pain as they fell like dominoes towards them. Swaine could feel the steps beneath him trembling violently, making it hard for him to run. His breath felt constrained and painful in his chest. He could see refuge just before them at the base of the stairs. Esther slammed the door open and disappeared into shining light.

"Ahhh!" He leapt off the last few steps and dived through the door, his black jacket flying out behind him. He groaned as he landed on his side, on the hard floor of the hallway, knocking what little breath he still had out of him. The sounds of screeching metal and dust erupted out of the doorway and Swaine quickly covered his face with his arm.

When it cleared, he moved his arm and saw that large portions of twisted metal blocked the doorway. People rushed past him, dresses and suits flooding the narrow hallway. Screams and yells broke out as the palace continued to shake, vibrating the floor and walls around him. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, startling him. He looked to see Esther kneeling beside him. She looked fine, though her bun had become a disheveled mess and she had dust smudges on her face and dress. Her blue eyes locked onto his, a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. He could just barely hear her over the chaos around them. He stood up and brought her up with him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He shook his head making dust fly off of him. They stood in the middle of the hallway, parting the river of terrified patrons. From what he could tell, everyone was fleeing the plaza. He spotted a soldier, who was ushering people down the hall towards safety, and grabbed hold of him.

"What the hell is going on," demanded Swaine yelling over the pandemonium. The soldier had dust covering him from head to toe. The soldier glanced at Swaine.

"Sir make your way down the hall. It is not safe in the palace, a huge monster is attacking!" The soldier tried lightly pushing Swaine in the same direction as the fleeing masses, but Swaine resisted and instead grabbed the soldier's arm.

"Dammit all! Where is Prince Marcassin?" Swaine glared at the soldier, a dangerous look in his eye.

"T-The last I saw of his Highness, he was in the plaza." Stammered out the dusty warrior.

Just then a great howl echoed from the direction of the plaza. Swaine looked down the hall and let go of the soldier, who took that moment to make a quick escape. _Marcassin! _He turned to Esther, who stood beside him.

"Stay here and help these people escape the palace," he stared hard into her eyes, " I'm going to the plaza to help Marcassin."

Esther shook her head, a look of determination piercing his gaze.

"No! Father is in there too, I know he is!" Swaine's eyes flew open in surprise.

"You mean…Rashaad is here too?" She nodded furiously, and Swaine could see she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Lets go." They took off towards the plaza, weaving their way through the frightened crowd.

As they got closer, Swaine could see the hall becoming riddled with more and more signs of damage. Huge cracks weaved their way all over the walls and ceiling. Piles of rubble littered the hall, making it tough to traverse. All of a sudden the ceiling gave way just in front of them. Swaine barely had enough time to shield himself from the plume of dust. He coughed and looked up, just to see Esther slightly ahead of him. He took off after her. They soon reached the entrance of the plaza and Swaine stopped in his tracks in shock.

The creature stood a little ways from him, but the sheer size of the creature astounded him. It was huge, a good 10' tall at least and nearly as wide and at least 15' long. The plaza was already huge, but seeing this beast in it, seemed to magnify the monster's size to terrifying proportions. It appeared to have the beak and front talons of a raven and the head and body of a black wolf. Large golden scales appeared to start on its chest and then form into a long serpentine tail that angrily moved back and forth. Swaine heard the sound of metal rubbing against metal and noticed that chains dragged by each of its feet. A large reddish collar appeared to be banded around its neck, a couple of broken chains clinking together as the smacked each other. Beady red eyes glared at its surroundings menacingly, daring any to oppose it. Noticing Swaine in the standing in the entry, the monster raised its black, furry head and let out a deafening, baleful cry.

Swaine covered his ears quickly, but he still felt the noise vibrate his body painfully. _Ugh! D-damn it! _He ground his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from being brought to his knees by the sheer intensity of the howl. Swaine cracked open an eye just as a ray of light slammed into the side of the beast's face. Distracted from Swaine, the creature turned its head towards the direction of the attack, hissing angrily. Swaine opened his eyes and saw a younger man standing just opposite of him holding a scepter, dark blue hair flying out behind him. He let out a sigh of relief.

Seeing that the beast's attention was diverted from him, Swaine ran while pulling out his pistol and skidded to a halt next to his brother.

"Marcassin, what the hell is this thing? Where did it come from?" Swaine asked staring in shock at the imposing monster before them.

The creature stood across from them, a deep-throated growl resonating from it. It towered over them and Swaine could hear its sharp claws scraping against the metal beneath it, making Swaine's teeth hurt. Swaine had been to many places in the world, had seen many strange things, and had fought a lot of terrifying monsters, but nothing like this. The beast's presence alone seemed to bring a heavy feeling of dread, a feeling Swaine had felt many times in the past. He glanced over at Marcassin, and saw his brother could feel the same ominous sense of trepidation. Marcassin shook his head and held onto his scepter tighter.

"I haven't the faintest idea Gascon. Never in my life have I seen or felt a creature so filled with evil and hatred. This isn't a normal monster." Marcassin's voice was steady, but the scepter in his hand seemed to shake slightly. "Everything just started shaking, then this black vortex just appeared in the middle of the room and this monster appeared. I made everyone evacuate the palace." The beast started flicking its dark tail back and forth. Swaine glanced around him, suddenly remembering Esther had been with him.

"Where's Esther?"

"I had her run and gather Khulan and Rashaad. Something tells me we'll need the help of the other two Great Sages. Here its comes Gascon!" Marcassin readied himself as the beast let out a cry for battle. Swaine held onto his pistol tightly, fighting back the fear he felt as he stared into the red eyes of the beast. Its hair stood on end in spiky tufts as the beast arched its back in a crouched stance.

"Gascon, take the left! I'll hit it from the other side!" Marcassin ran to the right, making sure to stay just out of reach of the monster and started to glow slightly.

Swaine ran opposite his brother and fired off a shot at the face of the beast. The bullet seemed to just graze the beak of the monster. It roared in anger and ferociously swung with its tail at them.

"Watch out!" They barely had time to dodge the creature's tail. It growled deeply in its throat menacingly.

"Are you both alright?"

The brothers turned to see Esther, Khulan, and a large older man running towards them. Though Swaine hadn't seen him for a few years, the Great Sage Rashaad was unmistakable in his toga-like garb and the large knobby staff he wielded. His hair was still dark and he was still the large burly man Swaine remembered him, just with a few extra wrinkles that Swaine noted under his eyes. Marcassin nodded glad to see aid.

"Yes, we are fine at the moment. Were you able to evacuate the palace?"

Khulan nodded. "Yes everyone is out of the palace." She glanced over his shoulder. "Everyone defend!" She cried out.

The beast raised its head, a bright red glow growing in its maw. With hate filled crimson eyes, it blew flames, engulfing the whole group. Swaine kept his arms up, shielding his face from the blaze. He could feel the heat around him and the flames trying to burn any exposed skin. Strangely enough, the fire wasn't burning his clothes. _Is this magic? _The flames died down and Swaine looked around. Marcassin had run around the beast, this time flanking it from its left and was shooting beams of light at the creature. Khulan was also attacking the beast, bolts of electricity crackled and snapped as lightning struck it. Swaine saw Esther was beside him with her harp in her hands, determined blue eyes staring at the beast. She took a step towards it, causing her father to move in front of her protectively.

"Esther stay back. This creature is far too dangerous," Rashaad put a large heavy hand firmly on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"Father I can help," she said, " Come out Gogo!"

A pink orb emerged from her chest and lightly landed in front of her. A blue penguin like creature holding a small wooden staff appeared in the bubble. It squawked and stared heroically at her father. Esther turned towards the black beast and ran towards it.

"Come on Gogo, it's our turn!" Esther cheered on her familiar as it rushed towards the beast.

"Esther no! What are you doing," yelled out Rashaad.

"Esther hold on," cried out Swaine as he ran after her with his pistol drawn.

"Back them up," yelled Marcassin.

Marcassin and the other two Great Sages fired off magical attacks at the beast, slamming it from all sides. It screamed at them in defiance and took quick swipes at the group. Swaine continued firing off shot after shot as he ran around the creature. Occasionally he'd fire off a shot from behind his back too show off for himself. Esther was close by and was keeping the others at full health while her familiar Gogo attacked the beast with a small flurry of snow. However nothing seemed to faze the beast as it continued to relentlessly attack them.

"Dammit, nothing's working!" yelled Swaine in frustration.

He aimed at the creature's black head and quickly fired off a three round burst. The bullets seemed to just bounce harmlessly off of it. The attack drew the monster's attention however and it glowered in rage at the enemies by its feet. Swaine saw the black beast raise its talons towards Esther, who had wondered far too close to the brute.

"Esther watch out!" shouted Swaine.

Esther glanced up and only had time to gasp as the monster smacked her with a great, clawed foot. She flew across the room, landed hard on the metal floor before finally skidding to a halt near the hall entrance. Gogo disappeared in a flurry of small, pink orbs as light returned to her still form.

"Esther!" Swaine ran over to her and knelt beside her. He could hear the creature's roars as the others continued fighting the horrible beast. He quickly checked her pulse and looked her over. Despite having been brutally assaulted by the creature, she didn't appear to have any broken bones and she was still breathing. _Thank God, she's only knocked out._ Swaine felt slightly comforted in that fact.

"Swaine!" He looked up at the call of his name and locked eyes with her father Rashaad. The broad-shouldered man came running over and knelt down beside Esther.

"She appears to be stable, but she's knocked out," said Swaine. He could see the pain in Rashaad's face as the Sage gently tucked a few loose strands behind her ear. Swaine heard another roar, this time even louder than before, and he turned to look. The beast was ferociously swiping at Marcassin and Khulan, who were trying their best to keep the beast occupied while still avoiding its attacks.

"Swaine," he looked back at Rashaad who was still gazing at his daughter, "please, please take Esther to safety. She is a strong willed young woman, but she is my only child. I do not care what happens to me, but please," his voice grew quiet, "protect Esther."

Swaine looked down at the still form of Esther. Her dress was practically ruined, it was covered in dust and rips had begun to appear. Her golden hair had entirely come undone from its bun and now lay like a golden blanket beneath her head. Without a word, Swaine gently picked up Esther in his arms and held her close to his chest. She wasn't terribly heavy and he got a slight whiff of some type of flowery perfume as he got to his feet. Esther mumbled incoherently as her head lolled heavily into his chest.

"But what about you and the others?" Swaine's brow furrowed. Rashaad stood up and shook his head.

"Do not worry about us. We'll keep the beast busy. I'm sure the three Great Sages can handle this." Swaine thought he caught a hint of uncertainty in Rashaad's voice. "Just go. And…keep her safe." Taking one last look as his only child, he rushed back to the battle.

Swaine turned and booked it out of the plaza back into the hall. The hall looked even worse than before. The battle was taking a heavy toll on the stability of the palace. He dodged piles of rubble and debris as he ran. The halls were entirely vacant now, but he could hear the roars echoing in the empty hallway. His chest felt tight and his breaths were becoming shallower, but he continued to run. He paused a moment to catch his breath, wheezy gasps escaping his lips. "_You can't run like you used to. You're getting old."_ His mind whispered. He felt something grasp his jacket, making him glance down. Esther was gripping onto the lapel of his dress jacket with her eyes closed. She seemed to be mumbling something as a pained expression crossed her face. He bent his head closer to her to hear what she was saying.

"Don't…don't…leave me." Tears squeezed themselves out of her sealed eyes and made a trail down her dusty face. She gripped his jacket even tighter. Swaine was caught off guard, but he mumbled out, "Shh, don't worry. I got you. I won't leave you." He softly wiped away her tears, and she seemed to calm down for the moment. The hall rumbled slightly, causing more dust to shower around him. He covered her, waiting for the rumbling to stop. When it finally did, he continued down the wrecked hall, running as fast as his feet could take him.

He couldn't hear the sounds of conflict anymore and he was pretty sure they were in a safer part of the palace now. His breathing was ragged and his chest hurt considerably. Damage still showed on the ornate walls, but it didn't appear to be anything severe, so Swaine lightly propped Esther against a wall. He leaned against the wall as well, then slid slowly down it, thoroughly winded. His chest expanded and contracted as he tried to take in deep breaths. He could feel his heart still racing and a mild headache was forming as well. _Can't run anymore? _His mind taunted him.

"I just need a breather is all," he said to himself.

He felt Esther move beside him and he saw her eyes starting to open. Relief filled his chest.

"Ah you're up! I was wondering how long you'd be taking a nap. That beast smacked you pretty good back there." Knowing she was going to be fine, he couldn't help but make light of the situation. Esther groaned and rubbed her head.

"Ugh what, what happened? I feel like I was hit by a boulder," she muttered. She looked up and saw Swaine sitting beside her, his brown eyes glinting in the dim light of the hallway.

"S-Swaine?" she looked around in confusion, "where is father, Marcassin and Khulan?"

"They are back in the plaza still fighting that monster," he answered her quietly. He felt tired and worn out. The adrenaline that had been fueling him earlier was disappearing, replacing itself with fatigue. Esther's eyes flew wide open.

"Wait what? They're still back there fighting that…that _thing_?" Panic filled her and she tried to stand up using the wall to help her keep balance. Swaine shot up and helped her stand. Her legs were wobbly but after clearing her head she took a few tentative steps back down the hall, towards the plaza. Swaine grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"What are you doing," he demanded. She bit her lip uncertainly for a moment before speaking.

"I…I have to go back. They need help." She spoke quietly and then looked up at Swaine. Her eyes had a fire in them that Swaine recognized so well. He shook his head vehemently.

"Oh no you're not! You can hardly stand and you were just knocked out by that monster," he could feel her trying to loosen his grip so he held on tighter, "Marcassin and the others are Great Sages, and they can handle this on their own without us getting in the way." _And I promised I would protect you_, he thought to himself. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but they didn't quell the fire that burned in them.

"And you would rather do nothing? You would rather we run away and leave them to fend for themselves?" She looked at him dead in the eye, a disappointed frown forming on her lips. Before he had a chance to speak, she continued.

"You haven't changed at all. You may have altered your appearance, but inside you are still the same selfish, thieving coward I knew back then. You only care about yourself!"

She ripped her arm away from him and turned to face the hall. She ran from him, back towards the plaza leaving Swaine to stand there in stunned silence. He could feel heat burning his cheeks as he clenched his fists and ground his teeth. _She calls me a coward? All those times I stood by her, backed her up, and THIS is how she treats me after years of not seeing each other? _He looked down, his eyes closed to the world. His mind taunted him, playing off of his insecurities. _Yes run. Run like the cowardly prince you are. After all, that's what you have done in the past to get away from everything that tormented you, made you miserable. _The voice was taunting in his mind, like a snake whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"No! I am not a damn coward." He looked up and saw that Esther was a bit further down the hall. "_Please protect Esther" _Rashaad's plea echoed in his mind.

"Esther! Come back!" Swaine called out to her as he gave chase.

The earlier running had tired him out a great deal. His legs felt heavy as he forced his body to persist the pursuit and his mind screamed at him to end it so he could rest, but he continued his chase. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he ran to catch up to her. The hall was slowing both of them down, as they had to avoid the mounds of rubble that littered it. Rumbles and howls shook the hall announcing the battle being waged just before them. He could just see her ahead of him. Esther had paused just on the outskirts of the plaza in the entryway; she seemed to be focused on the fight.

"Almost there," he muttered. He was maybe just a good sprint away from her.

Suddenly he heard the beast let loose a loud and angry cry. Everything shook violently and Swaine watched as huge cracks spider-webbed their way across the walls and ceiling. An earsplitting, cracking noise exploded from above him and he looked up to see the ceiling just above Esther was getting ready to collapse. Esther had her hands to her ears and her eyes squeezed shut; she couldn't see or hear the danger from above her.

"Esther!" Swaine ran towards her, he could see the cracks spreading rapidly and loose pieces already falling around them, smashing into smaller pieces on the floor. Everything seemed to slow down for him, as the only thing he could think or see was her. He felt the fabric of her dress on his outstretched hands as he shoved her out of the way just as the ceiling gave way. Large pieces of metal and stone came crashing down around him. Something heavy slammed into his head and he collapsed. His body screamed in agony and pain erupted from every cell in his body. The sound of Esther screaming his name echoed into his fading consciousness as darkness overcame him.

**Author's Note:**I am currently in the process of typing out chapter 5. So it probably won't be up today. I've been pretty busy of late with things going on in my life, so unfortunately my story making and drawing has taken a slight backseat. But do not worry! I am trying to get my chapters out as quick as possible. So until I post up the next chapter enjoy what I do have up so far!


	6. Chapter 5

Vice-à-Vis

Chapter 5: The Girl with the Butterfly Brooch

A small boy with straight, short brown hair sat in the middle of a large ornate bed with his knees drawn up. His face was buried in his knees and his little body shook slightly. The only sound that could be heard was his muffled sobs as he wept into his knees. A soft knock suddenly resonated into the room, announcing the presence of someone right outside the door.

"Gascon? Are you in there?" A voice that was soft and kind asked through the door.

"Go away," demanded the young boy without looking up. His knees muffled his voice.

There was a slight creak and then a soft click as the door opened and closed. He could hear someone quietly walking towards him, their footsteps barely audible as they walked and the sound of fabric lightly brushing the ground. He didn't budge from his position as he felt the bed sink slightly as the person sat on the edge close to him.

"Gascon, I know you had a fight with the Emperor again," started the intruder gently. There was sadness in their voice and it gnawed at his heart, but he couldn't look up to face them. "It was about the magic lessons, wasn't it?" The boy didn't respond.

The voice sighed delicately and he felt a soft, warm hand lightly grasp one of his own. The child looked up slowly. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his cheeks were a rosy scarlet. He wiped his runny nose with his free arm quickly.

"Yeah it was…mostly about that," muttered Gascon as he averted his gaze from them. "I…I told father I didn't want to go to the lessons." His face flushed with anger. "All he cares about is that I do magic. It's all he ever talks about." His dark angry eyes became downcast and he hung his head sadly.

"And you told him all of that?" The voice questioned. The boy's short hair bobbed to his answer. "What did he say about it?"

The boy's lips twitched slightly before speaking. "He said I had to learn magic because I will be king someday, that everyone before me knew magic and that I need to learn it too." His strange off-colored brown eyes shifted to the figure on the bed. "But…I don't _want_ to learn magic. I want to do other things."

The figure sitting on the bed cocked their head quizzically. "What other things?"

" Well…" The young boy paused a moment and shyly looked down at his hands. " I want to build things. Like machines and stuff." He rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. The figure didn't say anything at first.

"You mean you wish to be an inventor or a mechanic?" Gascon nodded his head. The voice paused as if contemplating what to say.

"Have you tried making anything yet?" Gascon shook his head, his bangs lightly swinging above his eyes.

"Then how do you know that is what you wish to do?" They asked quietly. The boy thought a moment.

"Well because when father was showing me how to carve, it…it felt really good." His eyes glittered with enthusiasm. "I liked the feeling I had when I was making something. I felt like I was doing something myself."

"So you enjoyed it?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… well I can't deny the fact that you have always seemed to be interested in machinery and gadgets," the voice said thoughtfully. "Alright how about you create something and then show it to him? I'll speak to him about the lessons."

Gascon beamed at the person beside him and sat up on the bed.

"Really? You will?" He said excitedly. The figure chuckled lightly.

"Yes I will. But don't think you'll be getting out of all of them." The voice grew stern but remained soft. "You are the prince after all and you do have a duty. So make sure to continue to study and learn as much as you can alright?" Gascon nodded fervently and then quickly hopped off the bed to stand in front of them. He stood there, straight and proud as he put a hand over his heart.

"I, Prince Gascon, as the next in line to gain the throne and as the future Emperor, swear to uphold my duty to learn as much as I can so that I can protect the people and kingdom of Hamlin." The figure smiled at him as he dropped his hand and rushed over to them, embracing them tightly. Arms firmly, but gently encircled him and a feeling of utter happiness filled his heart.

"I'll make father proud of me, and I'll make you proud of me, you'll see." He vowed as he snuggled into the warm embrace.

"I know you will Gascon." The voice whispered into his ear.

The young boy gazed up at the figure on bed, his eyes shining brightly.

"Will you always be here for me?" He asked. The figure was quiet for a moment then smiled at him.

"Of course I will."

"Good." Satisfied with the answer he buried himself into the hug.

_I will always be there for you. No matter how far away I am._

* * *

_Awaken sleeping Shepherd._

Swaine's eyes snapped open, his pupils dilating as they readjusted. He coughed and hacked as air rushed into his lungs, breathing life back into him. He leaned up and tried calming his unsteady breathes and pounding heart. _W-where am I_? He glanced about him, but couldn't see anything. All around him was nothing but sheer darkness. Swaine shakily stood up, and quickly checked himself. _I'm all here it seems, but...what happened?_ He pondered.

All he could remember was that he had been trying to save someone and that they had been in danger. He shook his head in disappointment, unable to piece together the shattered remains of his memory.

"Well whatever happened, it doesn't look like it ended well for me." His voice echoed strangely in the dark world he was now in.

_And…I'm all alone. _As the thought crossed his mind, a feeling of despair started creeping into his heart.

"You aren't alone."

Swaine spun around and saw a little girl standing behind him. She had long dark bluish hair with long bangs, fair skin, and dark teal colored eyes. She wore a long dark blue dress with long sleeves that had white trim around the edges of the dress and sleeves. A small, light blue butterfly brooch was clasped in the middle of the collar of her dress. She held her hands down in front of her. Swaine blinked at her in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"What? Where did you come from?" He asked. The girl cocked her head slightly at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"I've been here the whole time. You just got here silly." She smiled up at him.

"Here? What is "here" exactly?"

"This is Miroire. I live here." She chirped. Swaine couldn't help but have a look of disbelief on his face. Swaine looked around him again.

"Erm…well it's a rather dark place now isn't it? Not exactly homely." He muttered. The girl's face grew sad.

"It wasn't always like this. It used to be so pretty here." She dropped her head and her eyes started to fill with tears. Swaine couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. He knelt down so he was about eye level with her.

"Hey. Hey don't cry. It'll be alright. At least you aren't alone, yeah?" Swaine raised her chin up gently so she was looking at him. "Cheer up. You don't want to ruin that pretty face now, do you?" He smiled at her and she returned the smile while rubbing away her tears.

"There. That's better. Now, you were saying that this place wasn't always so…bleak." Swaine straightened back up and the girl nodded her head causing her bangs to sway gently.

"Yes. This place used to be so pretty. So full of butterflies and flowers. But…" Her eyes became fearful and they shifted quickly back and forth. "Then _he_ came." Her statement came out as an anxious whisper.

Swaine's hair on the back of his neck started prickling.

"He? Who is 'he'?" Swaine asked. The young girl seemed terrified as if there was something lurking in the shadows surrounding them.

"Not here. I can't tell you here." She whispered. She went over and grabbed Swaine's hand and nodded towards a direction. "This way."

She led him through the darkness towards a destination he didn't know. It seemed to him that they weren't going anywhere. The dark void appeared endless on all sides. She trudged forward however, as if she could see a path before them that he could not.

After some time Swaine asked, " Where are we going?"

At first the girl didn't say anything, making Swaine think she might've not heard him. As he was about to open his mouth to ask again, she said, "The safe place." Her answer was quiet and short. Swaine was under the impression she didn't want to talk while still in the darkness. _Figures as much, this place is creepy and miserable. Hopefully this "safe place" as she calls it is a lot nicer, _he thought. She stopped walking and dropped his hand. She turned to face him.

"Stay here real quick ok? I have to open the door." Swaine nodded and watched as she took a few steps forward in the gloom. Swaine looked around, but didn't see any doors. _What is she talking about? What door?_

She closed her eyes, bowed her head and clasped her small hands together. Swaine's eyes grew large as a light blue aura shimmered around her still form. Her hair rose slightly and gently waved in the air as if there was wind playing with it.

_Those who seek will one day find._

_No longer will we remain blind. _

_Guiding light please do shine._

_Open forth, give us the sign._

Swaine gasped as four light blue beams of light suddenly shot from the ground from beneath her and into the black void. The beams went forward slightly then abruptly went into the air creating the shape of a pair of large doors. The little girl strode up the doors then turned to face him.

"Come. This way." She said as she motioned for him to come closer. Swaine robotically went over to stand beside her.

The doors automatically opened. Swaine saw they now faced a long, dimly lit, narrow hall. The girl started walking forward and he followed after her. As he stepped through the doors, they slowly closed behind him. He looked around him in awe. The hall's floor and walls appeared to be made of a reflective glass like that of mirrors. Large blue-gray stone pillars appeared every few feet breaking the monotony of the glass and rose to connect to the vaulted stone ceiling above them. Strangely though, he couldn't see his reflection in the glass. Light blue orbs floated in the air lighting up the hallway. Noticing that the girl was farther down the hall now, Swaine jogged to catch up to her. As they walked down the hall, their footsteps quietly echoed.

"So…where are we going?" He asked again trying to break the silence. He glanced down at the dark haired girl beside him.

"A place where _he_ won't be listening to us." The young girl quipped. Swaine rubbed his chin.

"You keep mentioning this "him" character. Who is he?"

The girl was quiet for a while, but Swaine could see sadness in her eyes. She just shook her head and continued walking. Then it occurred to Swaine that he didn't know this girl's name.

"What is your name by the way? 'Mysterious girl who lives in a black void' is a bit of a mouthful." He smirked at the little girl as she looked up at him. She shot him a slight smile before turning away.

"You can call me Addy." She smiled up at him. "Oh and you don't need to tell me who you are. I already know." Swaine raised an eyebrow.

"You do, eh? My reputation proceeds me, even in a place like this."

Addy didn't say a word. Soon they came to the end of the hall to another set of large doors. She put up a hand and the doors opened. As they stepped through the threshold, Swaine gaped at the room before him.

It was a large room made of the same blue-gray stone and mirror like glass as the hall they just came out of. Large pillars also bordered the sides of the room. Light blue runes glowed on the pillars of stone, making it seem as if they moved. A large basin sat in the middle of the room filled with what appeared to be water. Steps started behind the basin and led up to a throne chair. Addy moved towards the basin and stood beside it, waiting for Swaine to come towards her.

"What's this place?" His voice echoed loudly in the large and virtually empty room.

"This is the safe place. Come here. I must show you something." Swaine walked towards the girl and the basin. She pointed at the basin.

"Touch it."

Swaine glanced at the girl who just stared at him with an unreadable look on her face. Slowly he reached out and touched the liquid inside of the basin. The liquid started to swirl, slowly at first then faster and faster. Swaine pulled back his hand with a yelp.

"What's going on here?" He took a step back from the basin and glanced at Addy for an answer. She was staring at it and said a single word.

"Watch."

Swaine turned his attention back towards the basin and gasped as images and shapes appeared in it. A young woman with blonde hair and wearing a colorful dress appeared to be kneeling beside a large pile of rubble, desperately digging into it with her bare hands. Tears glittered and fell like stars from her dusty face as she moved rocks and metal, searching for something. Swaine noticed that her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. At first Swaine couldn't hear anything she was saying, but slowly like a person turning up the volume, her voice began to echo in the chamber.

"No. No. No. Swaine! Please be ok!" He was startled to find she was saying his name. He gripped the edge of the stone basin and stared at the girl, his memory slowly returning to him. A name flashed into his mind.

"Esther."

Swaine watched as she dug frantically into the dirt, and finally revealed a person within. He blinked in surprise to see that it was him buried beneath all the rubble.

"What? How am I there and still be here?" he wondered aloud. Then it dawned on him on what must've happened. "Am I…dead?" He turned towards Addy who shook her head.

"No you aren't _dead_ silly. You are still alive."

"Then, how…?" Started Swaine in confusion.

"All in time. Continue watching." Addy nodded towards the basin and Swaine's attention reverted back to the scene unfolding within it.

Esther had been able to dig part of Swaine's body out from under all the debris. She had his head propped on her lap and she was holding onto his hand. He was covered in dust and soot, and he appeared to be very pale. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he could have been sleeping. There was a large gash on his forehead and blood had matted some of his hair. Esther's body shook as tears overwhelmed her.

"Stupid. So _stupid_," she muttered through clenched teeth. Her eyes were closed shut in a desperate attempt to stem the flow of tears. Some however squeezed their way out and landed on her dress.

"Why did you save me? I didn't deserve it." Her words came out as a whisper and her eyes opened showing her shining blue eyes. "I said something terrible to you and yet, you still saved me. Why?" Her question went unanswered and her hand tightened around his limp hand. "You aren't a coward Swaine. You aren't. Please…don't leave me." Her head dropped as she gently stroked his hair and held his hand.

The sound of running feet caught her attention and she looked up to see Marcassin jogging towards her, a look of worry on his face. He stopped and stared in shock seeing his older brother partially buried under all the carnage.

"Gascon!" Fear was in his eyes and voice as he ran towards them. He knelt down beside Esther and checked his brother's vitals. Esther's voice broke as she tried to tell him what happened.

Marcassin was quiet for a moment, but the panic disappeared from his eyes. He glanced over at her with a serious expression on his face.

"He isn't dead. Not yet anyway. But, he has to get out of here otherwise…" his voice trailed off.

"B-but how? That monster has blocked off all the exits. And I can't dig him all the way out." Esther's voice broke slightly and she gazed back at Swaine's still form. Marcassin's face was unreadable as he stared at his brother. He glanced back at Esther and then stood up and backed away from them slightly. Esther looked over at him in confusion.

"What are you doing Marcassin?" She watched as he raised his scepter and look of pure concentration appeared on his face.

His hair started to rise and fall and his scepter began to glow brightly. _I will not allow you to die brother. _A loud humming filled the air and Esther saw a bright circle of light glow beneath her and Swaine. She looked over at Marcassin, the realization of what he was doing dawning onto her.

"Marcassin! Wait!" She could see a look of sadness and pain cross his face as they locked eyes.

"Take care of him Esther." Was all he said to her. "Travacate!"

A bright flash of light filled the room and suddenly Esther and Swaine's body were gone. Marcassin dropped to his knees and the scepter clattered against the metallic floor. He gasped for breath and tried to stand up. He gaze fell on the spot where Esther and Swaine had just been and sorrow filled his eyes.

"Be safe you two."

The images wavered suddenly and the scene faded from the basin. Swaine had been gripping the edge of it without realizing it, turning his knuckles white. His form was still, and his body hunched slightly as he stared into the now empty basin. Addy quietly went up to him and put a hand on top of his. He turned his head slightly to look at her and he could see concern etched on her face.

"Why did you show me this?" His voice was gravelly and he could feel his eyes burning slightly.

"You needed to know that you aren't alone." She said to him. "You have _never_ been alone. You have friends and family that need you, care about you. You always have and you always will." She took a few steps back while still facing him. He straightened up and looked at her as if he just saw her for the first time.

"Who…who _are_ you Addy?" He asked searching her face for the answer. She just smiled at him.

"All in time." She said mysteriously. "I want you to have something."

She touched the butterfly brooch on her collar and it suddenly came to life. She held it in her hands a moment and Swaine watched as it folded its wings around itself and transformed into a smooth, blue, ovular stone. She went up to him and gently placed it in his hand, folding his fingers around it. It felt cool to the touch and yet it seemed to pulse somewhat with slight warmth. Swaine stared into Addy's strange teal colored eyes.

"Whenever you need me most, I will be there for you." She said to him a kind smile on her face.

"I don't understand any of this. Why was I brought here?" Swaine's head felt heavy.

"Your world is in danger." She said. Swaine shook his head.

"And? I'm not the savior, that's Oliver. He can fix this," began Swaine. Addy shook her head contradicting him.

"Oliver can't help you now. He's been sealed in his world." Swaine felt his heart drop.

"Then…there is no hope." Swaine felt the gravity of his words and he looked down in defeat.

"There is hope. _You_." Swaine looked up, a look of disbelief plainly showing on his features.

"Me? You have to be kidding. I can't cast magic. I don't have any _power_ to stop a world catastrophe!" Swaine laughed slightly at the idea. _Him save the world? Yeah, right. _

Addy stared at him then took a step back. She bowed her head and put her hands slightly apart from each other. A glowing green orb appeared between them and she opened her eyes. Slowly it floated towards Swaine and then stopped before him. He looked at the orb and raised his eyebrow.

"What's this, eh?" His gaze fell on the little girl and saw she had a serious look on her face.

"You are the Shepherd of Souls. The Bringer of Light to a world gone dark. You have a destiny of your own you must fulfill. This orb represents your inner power, your Virtue. With your friends by your side, _he_ will be unable to blanket your world with evil." She paused a moment. "Do you accept this responsibility, this duty to save the world in which you reside?" She waited for his answer.

Swaine's gears turned in his mind at the information she just told him. _The Shepherd of Souls? The Bringer of Light? What rubbish is this?_ He scratched the back of his hair. His gaze fell upon the floating orb of light before him. It pulsed and swirled slowly as if calling for him.

"Virtue? Of all the people in this world, I'm pretty sure I'm not what you'd call virtuous." Swaine frowned. Addy shook her head in disagreement.

"You always have had this residing within you. You just have never released it." Swaine couldn't help but snort slightly.

"When Shadar ripped out a piece of me, where was this _virtue_ to protect me?" growled out Swaine. He eyed the sphere with mild irritation.

"You weren't ready. But now you are. The time you spent traveling with your friends has opened your soul and your mind. You aren't the same person you used to be." Addy stated gently. Swaine couldn't help but feel that what she said was true.

"Things won't change will they?" He asked uncertainly.

"Things change all the time. It's a part of life that we all have to embrace. Change can be easy or it can be tough, but the path in which it leads us brings us closer to the destination we seek." Swaine looked at Addy. He had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't just some little girl. He took a deep breath.

"Well, when you put it that way, it seems like I don't have much choice in the matter." Swaine muttered. He glanced at the green pulsing sphere again.

He finally nodded, making up his mind. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Then touch the orb and claim your destiny."

Swaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steel his nerves. Opening his eyes, he reached out slowly and lightly touched the orb. Green light swirled around his hand then up his arm until it surrounded him. His hair whipped about violently and he gritted his teeth as he tried to remain standing. He could feel a strange sensation entering his body; it wasn't unpleasant, but it certainly didn't feel normal. It was too much for him however and he could feel himself falling to the ground. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He felt paralyzed. The strange mirror like throne room started to fade in and out and he could feel his energy being drained from his body. Dull aches and pains began to course through Swaine's body, the only thing that kept him from passing out. As he lost all consciousness, he thought he could hear Addy's voice echoing in the halls of his mind.

_Seek the old to find the new. _

_Speak to the one who has the clues._

_In a place that is damp and dark._

_Find the teacher made of bark._


	7. Chapter 6

Vice- à-Vis

Chapter 6: Welcome Back

In a small room, hidden away from noise and distractions, sits a young, blonde haired woman. She sits beside a plain bed, lightly holding the hand of a brown haired man. His breathing is quiet and his eyes are closed as if he is sleeping. A large bandage is wrapped around his skull causing his hair to stick out awkwardly on the sides. His torso is also wrapped up, as is the hand she isn't holding. She sits quietly beside him, ever watchful for a change.

She has sat with him and been with him since Marcassin had teleported them to the grand airship, the Iron Wyvern. She doesn't remember too much, except she knew that the crew had found them on the deck and had rushed them to the medical ward. That had been a few days ago now. She had recovered quickly and had been keeping watch over her companion. The medical staff soon found that it was impossible to separate her from him, so they had brought in a small cot for her to sleep in while in his room. Captain Kublai paid a visit on occasion, checking in on how they were doing. While she was now fine, the comatose man still lay in the bed, unresponsive to anything around him.

Suddenly a soft knock echoed into the room, breaking the silence. A nurse quietly walked in and approached the bed. The girl didn't acknowledge her, and just continued her vigil.

"Miss Esther, have there been any changes?" the nurse asked quietly. Esther shook her head causing the long golden bangs framing her face to sway gently.

"Alright. Well I'll just do a quick check on him to make sure everything is fine, ok?" The nurse went to the other side of the bed and checked his vitals. Not finding anything out of the ordinary, she looked up and saw that Esther was practically falling asleep in her chair. She walked over to Esther and softly laid a hand on her shoulder, snapping Esther out of her dosing.

"Miss Esther, you should get some sleep. You've been up for some time now watching over him. You need your rest as well," the nurse said gently. Esther gazed up at the nurse with tired blue eyes.

"No, no I'm fine. Really I am." Esther said quietly. She tried stifling a yawn. "Besides I can't. Not while he's still like this." She turned her attention back towards the man on the bed. The nurse nodded, understanding the concern plainly etched on Esther's face.

"Ok Miss Esther, if you say so. Do you need anything?" Esther thought a moment then shook her head.

"No I don't believe so. Thank you." She gave the helpful nurse a small smile.

"If you need anything at all, just holler ok?" The nurse quietly opened the door and closed it, once again leaving Esther alone in the room.

Esther sighed and turned her attention to the man on the bed. He seemed so peaceful lying there and yet…so vulnerable.

_I still don't understand why you did what you did Swaine. You are an incredible idiot. You should never have pushed me out of the way. _Esther's eyes saddened_. Because of me, you got hurt. I never wanted you to get hurt. I…I'm so sorry for all of this Swaine._

She sat there a moment, idly gazing at his hand as she softly ran her thumb over his skin. His hand was warm, rough and calloused. _Probably from all the work he had been doing._

Her gaze shifted towards an object leaning beside the bed. She reached down and grabbed it and held it on her lap. It was her old harp. It was scuffed around the edges and some of the paint had faded, but the strings were taunt and still had a luster to it no other instrument could have matched. Her eyes glanced over at Swaine's still form then back at the small harp. _I wonder if…Healing Hymn would help at all?_

She looked at Swaine and took a deep breath and exhaled. She played quietly, the notes surrounding the room. The urge to heal and to help echoed from her soul into her song. _Please come back to me._ She poured everything she felt into her song and into Swaine. _I may not have magical abilities to heal you, but maybe my song will._

Suddenly she heard something, like slight muttering. She paused her playing a moment and looked at Swaine. His lips were moving and she could faintly hear him mumbling something. Excitement began to fill her and she leaned towards him.

"A-addy. Who…?" Swaine's incoherent talking sounded like gibberish and she saw the lids of his eyes begin twitching slightly. She held his hand and gave it a light squeeze. She felt him give a light squeeze back.

"Hello? Anyone? He's waking up!" Esther lifted her head and yelled in excitement. She looked back down and leaned towards Swaine again.

"Swaine, Swaine can you hear me? It's Esther." She whispered to him, her bright blue eyes glowed in anticipation.

Just as nurses and doctors flooded into the room, Swaine slowly and gradually opened his eyes. He blinked slowly and looked around him. Everyone had a relieved smile on his or her face. He then noticed Esther was beside him.

"E-Esther?" His voice sounded gravelly, as if he hadn't used it in some time. "W-where am I?" Esther smiled at him.

"You're on board the Iron Wyvern Swaine. Welcome back." Suddenly she gave him a big hug, much to his surprise.

"Oof! Jeez Esther. Missed me did you?" Swaine's eyes twinkled at her and he flashed his goofy smile as she quickly broke the hug and backed away from him.

"No! Of course not…well maybe a little. But you had me worried!" She eyed him with a disapproving look and placed her hands on her hips. Swaine just smirked at her.

He abruptly scanned the crowd in his room. He turned to look at Esther, a confused look on his face.

"Where are Marcassin and everyone? I'm surprised they didn't come running over to greet me either." Swaine's smile slowly disappeared as he watched Esther's face also drop. The room became quiet.

"Everyone, can you please leave us for a moment?" She asked. All the doctors and nurses filed out of the room until it was just them alone in the room. Esther sat herself on the edge of his bed and folded her hands neatly into her lap.

Swaine noticed she seemed unsure of what to say._ Did something happen?_ He felt his heart begin to race slightly.

"Swaine, Marcassin…he and the others…they aren't here," she said slowly. Swaine didn't say anything. "You see, when you were…hurt, we all became trapped in the plaza with that monster. Marcassin came over to where we were and he teleported us to the Iron Wyvern." She looked up at him.

"Well, he's ok right?" Swaine could feel his heart drop as she shook her head.

"We don't know. You see while you were in a coma, Captain Kublai decided to go and see what became of Hamlin and everyone." Her hands tightened around each other. "You can't get to Hamlin anymore. There's nothing but a large, black, swirling mist surrounding the city, you can't get near it." Swaine was shocked.

"Also, it seems that Hamlin isn't the only place being affected. Al-Mamoon and Ding Dong Dell have also become shrouded in the same hazy gloom. A thick fog blankets the landscape and monsters roam the land below us making it difficult and treacherous to travel." As she relayed the information to him, it felt overwhelming, like an incredibly heavy burden.

"I wish Oliver was here, cause I fear something terrible is happening again." Esther shivered slightly and rubbed her arms. Swaine could feel it too, that sense of impending calamity. He looked over at Esther and could see she was being heavily affected by everything that had happened. Her eyes looked tired despite the energy within her. However he didn't know what to say.

It was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Swaine, who is Addy?" Swaine locked eyes with Esther.

_Addy? Why does that name sound familiar?_ He wracked his brain trying to remember where he had heard that name before, but like water slipping through his fingers, it slipped away from him. Swaine shook his head.

"I haven't the faintest idea. Why do you ask?"

"Before you woke up, you mentioned her name." Her eyes flashed a moment. "You weren't dreaming of other_ women_ where you?" Swaine could see her mouth becoming a thin line. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you honestly think I would be dreaming about women while like this? Cut me some slack Esther." He dismissed her accusatory notion with a light wave of his hand. Esther relaxed slightly.

He tried propping himself up on the bed, but a sudden sharp pain made him grimace. Esther quickly stood up and helped him get comfortable.

"Don't move so much. You still are pretty badly hurt." Her voice had become quiet and calm as she adjusted the bandage on his head. Swaine looked up at Esther.

He suddenly noticed that she was wearing a rather interesting dress. It seemed a lot like the old clothes she used to wear all those years ago. It was a blue top that had a large v-cut that had yellow trim and lilac colored short sleeves that connected to long, semi see-through pink sleeves. The top ended just above her navel. Hearing a slight jingling, he noticed golden bangles glittered on her wrists. She was also wearing a long, ruffled skirt that was blue with a wavy golden stripe going across it. The skirt was shorter in the front than in the back, showing off the slender legs she had. He glanced down and saw that she had on small pink shoes like the ones she wore when she was younger and golden bangles hung at her ankles. Her golden hair swung gently as she moved and he could see that she had it loosely tied in a ponytail. Swaine couldn't help but raise his eyebrow.

_Esther has certainly grown to be a beautiful young woman. She was already such a pretty little thing back then, but now…_ He ripped himself away from his thoughts as his eyes met Esther's. She was watching him with a slightly curious look on her face.

"What?" He asked. She put her hands on her hips. _Uh oh, not a good sign._

"Would you like to tell me what you looking at exactly?" Her voice was calm, but Swaine could see something glinting in her eyes, and it didn't look friendly.

"Er…I was ah…" He darted his eyes around the room until it landed on something that looked rather familiar. He nodded towards a green coat hanging beside the door. "I was checking out that coat there. It looks like mine." Esther turned her attention towards the coat, allowing Swaine to let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh you saw that huh?" She strode over and plucked the coat off its hanger and brought it too him, lightly dropping it on his lap. He ran his hands over the coat, as she talked.

"It isn't your original coat. This was just an extra coat they had on board. I grabbed it cause I figured you would like it better than that suit you were wearing." His hand suddenly felt something heavy inside one of the pockets and he pulled it out. It was his trusty pistol.

It looked just fine, not a scratch on it, much to his surprise. Esther watched him as he looked it over carefully and checked all the mechanisms. Everything appeared to be in good working order. He checked to see if any bullets were still in it. Finding none, he cocked it and tested the firing mechanism. It worked, as did the grapple claw. Satisfied that his pistol was fine, he placed it back into the pocket. As he lifted the coat to hand it back to Esther, a small item dropped out.

"What's that?" Esther asked as he picked it up.

It appeared to be a small, blue, ovular stone. It had a strange pattern on it, like the scales of a butterfly. It was cool, yet somewhat warm to the touch. Swaine shrugged and handed it to Esther for her to look at.

"Dunno. Must've been in the pocket before."

"Well I guess we can put it back in there for now. We'll have to give it to Captain Kublai. He might know." Esther dropped the strange stone into a pocket on the green jacket and went to hang it back up.

Swaine casually raised his arms and folded them behind his head, making sure to be careful on where he placed them. He stared into space as Esther made her way back towards the seat beside his bed.

Esther sat in the chair, and clasped her hands on her lap, trying to think of what to say. She nibbled her bottom lip uncertainly as a question burned in her mind.

"Swaine," she began quietly. He turned his head towards her. She couldn't look up at him as she asked her question.

"Why did you save me?"

He was quiet for a moment, and the silence of both him and the room added to the stress she was already feeling. She gripped the fabric of her skirt tightly and kept her eyes downcast.

"It should be _me_ in that bed, not you. I said something terrible to you, something that was _entirely_ untrue." Angry, remorseful tears started to fall, landing on her clenched hands and skirt. "I'm sorry for calling you a coward Swaine. It wasn't right and it wasn't true."

Her head dipped in shame and she could feel her eyes burning as she fought to control her emotions.

Swaine gazed at her, his eyes soft. Tenderly he reached down and laid a hand on one of her own. His brown eyes fixated onto her blue ones as she looked up. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes, those strange eyes that were brown with a hint of purple swirling around them. They had intensity in them, but also something else. She couldn't place it on what it was.

"I don't regret doing what I did Esther. I didn't think about the consequences of my actions. None of that mattered at the time. All I wanted to do was to protect you." He paused a moment. "I made a promise, a vow, that I would look after you. You didn't put me here Esther, I did. I made the choice to push you out of the way. And honestly, if it came down to it, I would do it again."

Esther didn't know what to say as he leaned back into the bed and let go of her hand. He suddenly flashed his old smirk at her.

"Now if you could be a _dear_, go get some food. I feel like I'm nothing but skin and bones over here!" Swaine watched with satisfaction, as Esther's face abruptly blanked. She stood up and put her hands on her hips; he could see her face change into a frown.

She leaned over him, putting her face in his. He just grinned as they had a silent stare off. However they each could see a glint in each others eyes.

"_Fine, Prince_." She pulled away from him, turned on her heel and headed towards the door. Swaine watched as she opened it, and stopped in the doorway. She turned back to face him, swinging her long hair over her shoulder. A small smile had appeared on her face and her eyes glittered like sapphires.

"I'm glad you're back…Swaine." She quickly turned away and closed the door behind her, leaving Swaine alone in the room. He shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he shifted in the bed, trying to get comfortable.

As he lay there, he began to think to himself about everything that had happened and on what was to come. He sighed, unsure on what the future would bring. Abruptly a small thought appeared in his mind, though he had no idea on what it meant.

_Find the teacher of bark._


	8. Chapter 7

Vice- à-Vis

Chapter 7: Turbulence

Under the watchful eyes and care of Esther, Swaine quickly recovered. The doctors and nurses still came by to check up on him, but not very often, as they could see she was doing a great job tending to him. Everyday she would bring him meals and have him try moving or standing. Soon he was able to actually move his body without it hurting or tiring him out very quickly.

One day she brought him a new shirt and pants, as he didn't really have any clothing to speak of on the ship. They were orange, blue, and red respectively and as Swaine pointed out, they seemed an awful lot like his old clothes. Esther said it was probably just circumstance that the clothes were like that. She offered to help him change, but Swaine was a tad hesitant. Esther rolled her eyes at him.

"Swaine, I've had to help you before. There's no need to be bashful now." Swaine rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly.

"Yes, well…still I'm not exactly _comfortable_ with you helping me change. I'm sure I can do that myself you know." Swaine muttered. Esther sighed and crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"Fine! I'll let you change on your own. You do seem strong enough to do that anyway. But I'll be right outside the door, just in case." Esther placed the clothes on his bed and left the room.

Swaine watched the door for a second, waiting to see if she would reappear. Seeing that she wasn't, he quickly changed into the new set of clothing. The orange shirt had mid-length sleeves on it, so he rolled them up slightly past his elbows. The blue pants went slightly past his knee, which was fine by him, but they were a tad on the big side. After putting on the red socks, he looked around a moment. _Where did she put my shoes and belt?_ He thought to himself. There was a small dresser on the left side of the room and he opened it checking to see if they were in there. His mouth turned into a small frown, not seeing his accessories. A small knock announced Esther before she tentatively opened the door a crack.

"Swaine? Are you alright in here?" she asked quietly. She peeked around the corner and saw him standing in front of the dresser. "What are you doing?"

He turned to look at her. "Where's my belt and shoes?" He felt rather silly standing in his socks, and gripping the side of his pants so they wouldn't fall down. Esther pointed towards the bed.

"They're under the bed."

"And…why are they under the bed?" Swaine asked incredulously, raising his eyebrow.

"Its something I've always done. The shoes are under the bed and your belt is rolled up in them." Esther crossed her arms defensively.

Swaine sighed and shuffled over to the bed and looked down. The missing shoes and belt were right where she said they were, ready and waiting. Swaine bent down to pick them up, when a searing pain shot through his back. His face contorted from the sting, but he tried ignoring it as he went to grab the shoes. The strain was too much though, and he ended up falling onto the bed face first with a groan.

_Nice one, Swaine. _He imagined it must've looked rather comical, a tall, thin man falling face first into a bed. He lay there and he heard Esther quickly walking over to him. He felt himself be rolled over and he was soon looking at Esther's face. An "I told you so" look was on her face and she had her arms crossed in front of her.

"Ok, ok before you say _anything_ I'll have you know I am fine. I just can't bend very much. I can get up if I want to." Swaine tried and failed to lean up on the bed. He fell back on the bed, his breath coming out in small gasps. Esther rolled her eyes and shook her head at his stubbornness.

"Well I think that you've had enough for today. Obviously you aren't fully healed yet. The shoes and belt can wait." She pointed at the head of the bed. "You are staying in that bed for a bit longer." Swaine groaned in displeasure, but shuffled back under the sheets.

"You're loving this aren't you? Here I am, hurting and full of pain, and you take absolute pleasure in abusing poor old me! You are such a cruel person!" Esther snorted lightly as she tried holding back a laugh while she helped him, causing Swaine to crack a smile in the middle of his whining, despite the ache in his back.

Over the course of the next few days, Swaine continuously joked with Esther about how she was like a nagging mother and Esther would quickly respond with how he was the most needy individual she ever met. Occasionally an actual fight would break out between the two, causing Esther to rush out of the room; leaving a sullen Swaine to sit in the bed for a few hours as they both cooled their heads. However Esther always returned and short, awkward apologies would be said. Despite the butting of heads and exasperated feelings, Swaine didn't mind being looked after by her; it certainly passed the time quickly and she was a fine nurse. In all honesty, he just enjoyed her close presence to him, though he denied such claims fervently, despite a strange gleam in his eyes that said otherwise.

Eventually he was able to stand and walk about his room without getting exhausted whatsoever. He certainly felt better than he had. Swaine stretched out his arms and arched his back, sighing with relief. He could see Esther carefully watching him out of the corner of his eye, probably waiting to see if he was about to fall to the ground. He dropped his arms and grinned at her.

"I feel great! Not an ache or pain anywhere. I don't know what you did Esther, but it did wonders." Esther blushed at his compliment and fiddled with her hair.

"Um…thank you Swaine. I didn't do much. I just took care of you while you healed." Swaine scoffed at her humble response.

"Heh. Well if that's all your gonna say about it, then so be it." Suddenly an idea came to him. "Hey! You know…since I do feel so great, I want to take a walk around the ship. I've been cooped up in this tiny room for _ages._" Esther gave him a sharp look.

"You want to walk around the _ship_? Are you crazy? You just started walking normally after days of being practically bedridden!" She shook her head in disapproval. "I will not allow it."

Swaine furrowed his brow and grimaced at her. He took a few steps towards her and placed his hands at his hips, leaning towards her.

"Well, _I_ think I can walk around the ship. I feel totally fine now. I'm not even close to being tired from just this standing I'm doing." Esther pursed her lips, frustration and worry in her eyes. She mimicked his stance, even leaning towards him so they were now almost nose-to-nose.

"Oh yeah? Well what if you do get tired and collapse huh? What if you over exert yourself? What then? You'll be back to square one all over again." She glared at him as she straightened up and folded her arms on her chest.

Swaine leaned up as well and irritably scratched the back on his head. "I _won't_ be over exerting myself! Like I said, I feel fine, better than I've been!" He shot her a spiteful glance. "I'm a grown man Esther, I can do as I please." He folded his arms defiantly, his eyes coolly staring into her angry blue orbs.

Esther stood there a moment, her silence was deafening. Suddenly she turned, whipping her hair through the air as she stomped towards the door.

"Fine! You want to hurt yourself, then be my guest! But don't come _running _to me when you can't move!"

Swaine sneered at her back. "If I'm on the ground, I'm pretty sure I won't be running anywhere." Esther paused in the doorway, her hand tightly holding the door. She spun around to face him, anger darkening her face and eyes.

"You're IMPOSSIBLE!" She rushed through the door, slamming it with a bang and shaking the walls. Swaine could hear her quick footsteps as they ran down the hall, becoming quieter and quieter until he couldn't hear them anymore. He dropped his arms to his side and stared up at the ceiling.

"Dammit."

He looked back at the door where she had disappeared through and sighed, rubbing the back of his head in frustration.

_I don't know _why_ she's having such a fit over this. I just want to take a damn walk around the ship. I've done _nothing_ but lay in this room on that damn bed. Is it honestly too much to ask to do something as simple as walking?_

His eyes shifted over to the green jacket hanging beside the door. Striding up to it, he put it on and smoothed it out. He could feel the familiar and comforting weight of his pistol in the pocket. The coat felt…right. He couldn't help but feel better with the trench coat on. He turned slightly towards the door and suddenly noticed there was a small mirror facing him. He went up to the mirror and looked himself over briefly.

Esther had removed the bandage a few days prior, but because he hadn't been tending his hair, it had become longer and was regaining the old curly poof that it had before the party. The sacs under his eyes had become less noticeable, but he could still easily tell they were there. _Those will probably never go away_, he frowned at the thought. Stubble had also begun to appear on his chin, and he scratched at it idly.

Hmm, well it looks like I'm starting to look more like myself. That whole party thing wasn't my style anyway. However he couldn't help but remember what he had looked like in the mirror before.

He turned away from the mirror and went up to the door, deftly opening it. Swaine poked his head out and looked up and down the hall.

The hall was dimly lit with some gas lanterns hanging from the ceiling. The glow from them reflected off the metal panels on the sides of the hallway. The hall seemed to end after a few feet on the right to some doors, and the left continued on for a ways. Swaine walked out of his room and closed the door behind him with a soft click. His footsteps echoed metallically as he walked down the hall.

Soon he came the end of the hall. A flight of metal spiral stairs twisted their way up to the floor above him. Carefully he made his way up the stairs, his hand on the banister to support him. The metal beneath his feet creaked and groaned from his added weight. Making it safely up the stairs, he found himself facing a copper-metal door. He could hear air whistling through the cracks on the sides. He put a hand on the small lever of the door and pushed it open.

Cool air blew into his face, ruffling his unkempt brown hair. He closed the door behind him and looked around. He appeared to be on the deck of the Iron Wyvern. Clouds lazily floated by and the sun shone brightly in his face. He blinked and looked down, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He strode over to the side of the ship and leaned against the railing. Being close to the side, he breathed in deeply and sighed. The fresh air felt clean and rejuvenating, certainly better than that stuffy room down below. He glanced down towards the ground below them.

They appeared to be above some forests. The ship wasn't moving; it just remained stationary in the air. A large lake being fed by a large cascading waterfall that was surrounded by tall mountains was directly below them. He could faintly hear the rushing water falling into the lake below. There was a slightly dense fog beneath them as well, and as far as he could see, it extended for quite a ways, making it close to impossible to see anything farther than the lake directly below.

Suddenly a heavy hand clamped onto his shoulder, breaking his thoughts and causing him to jump slightly.

"Glad to see you walk among us now. Can't keep a good man down eh?" Swaine whirled around, coming face to face with the toothy grin of the Iron Wyvern's captain. Swaine gave him a relieved smile and shook the burly man's hand.

"No I guess not. But it's really thanks to everyone that I'm still here." The captain chuckled heartily.

"Yahahaharr! Oh you had us worried, ye old scamp. Especially that fiery blonde one. Didn't leave your side for a moment. It's probably more thanks to _her_ that you're up and about!" Captain Kublai's booming laughter echoed across the sky, and Swaine couldn't help but scratch his head in embarrassment.

"She didn't leave me at all huh?" Swaine's eyes looked away as the captain nodded.

"Oh yes. She wouldn't have it. Demanded that she be with you the whole time. Must say, I haven't seen or met a woman with as much drive as she in a long time. You're pretty lucky to have one as she looking after you!" Swaine sharply glanced back at Captain Kublai.

"Me? Lucky? You must be joking." Swaine smirked. "Besides she certainly doesn't want to be around me now." Swaine glanced away again, his mouth forming a slight frown.

The captain took a few steps over to Swaine side, his hands behind his back.

"Arr. You had a battle of words with the young lass didn't you?" Swaine didn't answer. The captain continued on, staring over the railing and into the landscape.

"Words can have a bite all to their own. They can cut and hurt you as much as any sword or blade can. It's not physical, but it still hurts all the same." The captain glanced over at Swaine. "Knowing the two of you, and from what I have…heard," Swaine looked up, "It seems to me that this time, it was about you." Swaine shuffled in place, he felt uncomfortable on where the conversation was headed.

"Err…well…I guess you could say that," mumbled the tall scruffy man. "I just don't understand _what_ her problem was. All I wanted to do was walk around a bit, and get out of that damn room. And she had a complete and utter _cow_ about it!" His buckled shoe tapped on the wooden deck. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes I think she just wants to argue with me and be a total pain in my arse." Captain Kublai gazed at the man beside him.

"Oh? Is that so? Or do you think perhaps…it's something else?" The captain was looking back across the landscape as Swaine quickly looked up at him.

"What do you mean Kublai?" Swaine straightened up and eyed the larger man with suspicion. The captain just continued to stare over the railing, but Swaine could see a slight smirk appear on his scarred face.

"It's none of my business anyway," the captain's voice came out gruff and short. "Besides that wasn't why I came out here in the first place." He turned to face Swaine.

"I actually wanted to speak to you about the current state of affairs that plague us." Captain Kublai swept his arm towards the landscape below them. "As you can see, lad, the world has become covered in this thick mist."

"Wait? The world?" Swaine's voice had a hint of shock and disbelief in it. The burly captain nodded gravely.

"Yarr. We are currently in the Northern Summerlands, a little bit east of the kingdom of Ding Dong Dell. You wouldn't have guessed that based on what is below us." A scowl was on the captain's face, making him slightly more intimidating. "Also there is a swirling black mist surrounding the kingdom. We can't get anywhere near it. It's as if there is a shield of sorts preventing us from entering." Swaine put a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Esther did mention something like that. She said there was a black mist over Al-Mamoon and Hamlin as well." The captain nodded.

"Aye, she be correct. Each of the kingdoms have that black tower of mist surrounding them. And this blasted fog blankets the landscape. Tengri can't even land anywhere because of it!" Swaine looked up in surprise.

"Tengri? You mean that purple dragon that you lent us all those years ago?"

"Aye, the very same. He's an amazing dragon, but even he can't land where he can't see. The same goes for us. We can't land anywhere either. It's too dangerous anyways. Blasted monsters and ghouls roam the land now." The captain ground his teeth, irritated that there appeared to be nothing he could do. Swaine thought a moment, suddenly remembering something from long ago.

"Wait. You said we were somewhere slightly east of Ding Dong Dell?" The captain nodded curtly. "If I remember right, there was something that lived in a forest nearby, like…a beast or a tree or something. Oliver would take Esther and I to visit it on occasion to tell it stories or to have it give us some tips." Swaine's eyes lit up and he glanced at the captain hopefully. "Maybe we can start there and get some answers."

The captain crossed his arms. "You think some magical creature can help with this?" Swaine shrugged.

"Hey it's only a guess. I can't think of anything else that we can do really." The captain stared at Swaine, his face expressionless. He then nodded.

"Hmm, I'm not to keen on this idea, but it's certainly better than having none. Alrighty then," The man strode past Swaine and stopped in the middle of the deck. The captain looked ahead of him.

"Go get that lass Esther. We'll get things ready for the two of you." The captain turned to look at Swaine. "Something tells me it has to be you two to do this journey." He turned around again, his back to Swaine.

Swaine took that as a cue to leave and made his way back through the door and down the stairs. As he walked through the hall, thoughts bounced in his mind.

_So Esther and I are going to be traveling on another adventure. Unfortunately, once again we are going to have to deal with…monsters. _Swaine shivered inside. _How is it that I get mixed up in this? Honestly I was rather surprised to find I still had hair after all the trouble I went through last time. _He sighed and shook his head.

He quickly found himself standing outside the door to his room. As he put his hand on the cool metal door, he paused. If Esther were in the room then that would be good and bad. Good because he wouldn't have to try to search for her to tell her the news, and bad because…they hadn't reconciled the fight they had earlier. He leaned close to the door, listening for anything inside. He didn't hear any noises so he gently pushed the door open.

Esther was sitting in her chair beside the bed. She was holding her harp in her lap and her head was down. The yellow wisps of hair framing her face dangled and swung in time with her breathing. Her long ponytail was draped loosely over her shoulder. Swaine quietly made his way over to her and peered at her closely. She snuffled slightly and twitched, but didn't make any notion that she knew he was there. He bent down slightly to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly apart, he could hear her breathing softly. Swaine smirked at the sight.

_She's sleeping! Heh, she must've tired herself out after her tempter tantrum. _Swaine straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. He was unsure on what to do.

_Well, I better wake her up. She'll probably hate me for it._

He sat on the bed in front of her. He stared at her, his eyes roving about her features. He didn't really want to wake up the girl. He knew that she hadn't been sleeping well the last several days, mostly because of him. He truly appreciated everything she had done for him, but he wasn't very good at expressing such feelings. Instead they always came out as smart-ass remarks or a complaint.

Suddenly strange feelings began to bubble up inside of him. As he watched her, he couldn't help but feel a bit wistful. She was so beautiful, even as she sat on the chair and slept. He wondered if she had been betrothed to anyone yet. It'd be one hell of a surprise if she hadn't been. She was a strong and confident woman, even when he had first met her all those years ago. Despite the childish temper tantrums, she still had a grace and beauty not many women could match. And whenever she did place her hands on her hips and she flashed those blue eyes, it made her seem regal, fierce, and proud. Swaine's lips twitched slightly, and his eyes grew sad.

_What are you doing? Now's not the time to be thinking about this._ He shook his head and tried to focus on what he originally came in to do. He reached out and gently shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Hey, princess, wake up. The captain wants to see us." His words trailed off as she woke with a start and she looked around. Seeing Swaine in front of her, the surprise quickly replaced itself with a grumpy frown.

"Oh, its _you._" Her voice had disdain in it. "What did you want? Came to complain some more?" Swaine ignored her, but she could see him stiffen slightly.

"Like I said, Captain Kublai wants to see us." He stood up and made his way to the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Esther watching him, a confused look on her face. "I suggest you meet us up on the deck." He said over his shoulder as he opened the door.

"Swaine, wait." He paused with the door open.

Esther walked up behind him and he turned his head slightly to look at her. His face was expressionless.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I was just worried about you. I mean, you haven't been up for much in the last few days, so I didn't want you to hurt yourself." She could see the tension leave Swaine's eyes as he looked at her. He looked away.

"Yeah. I know." Was all he said. An awkward pause began to fill the space between them.

Suddenly an alarm began to go off on the ship. Swaine and Esther looked around.

"Now what's going on?" Swaine yelled over the racket.

"All hands on deck! We be under attack!" A voice echoed loudly down the hall.

Swaine and Esther looked at each other then took off down the hall and up the stairs towards the deck. As they took a step into the light, they paused and gaped at the sky.

A large black vortex was swirling above them. They watched as dark purple, almost black colored blobs dropped out of the vortex and onto the deck. The blobs grew and shape-shifted into small, dark humanoid creatures with gleaming red eyes. More and more fell onto the deck and Swaine's eyes grew.

"W-what the hell are those?" he pointed at the spawning creatures. Heavy footsteps appeared beside him and he looked over at Captain Kublai. He had his huge scimitar out and ready in his hand. The grizzled man's face was contorted with an angry sneer as he stared the invaders.

"Whatever they be, they're about to face the wrath of Kublai." He swung the sword across him and took a defensive stance.

"Oi! Come and get a taste of my blade ye black scurvy devils!" The burly captain rushed towards the creatures.

The creatures just stared at him as he attacked. He cleaved a few in half in a whirlwind of swipes with his sword. Swaine and Esther gasped as the creatures grew back appendages and stood right up.

"Kublai! They're coming back!" screamed out Esther. She turned to look at Swaine's shocked face. "Come on Swaine! We have to help!" Swaine glanced down at her, and quickly regained his composure. He cocked his pistol and nodded.

Swaine ran around the edges of the battle firing off shots from his pistol as Esther brought out her familiar Gogo and had it attack. Kublai was leg deep in the middle of the fray, cutting his way through the crowd of creatures. However nothing they did seemed to help, instead more and more kept appearing. Kublai backed up and rejoined Esther and Swaine as they all paused for a breath.

"Damn! They just keep coming!" Swaine huffed slightly as he stared at the huge black crowd.

"H-has anyone else noticed they haven't attacked us yet?" Esther gasped out.

"Aye. I've been noticing that little missy. What are they planning?" growled out Kublai.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Swaine said.

Swaine pointed at the crowd of dark, shadowy creatures. They began the fuse together and rise up into a huge black monster. They watched in horror as it got bigger and bigger, taking up most of the space on the deck. It grew out huge arms with gigantic black claws and four spindly spines grew from its back. Large red gleaming eyes appeared on its face. Suddenly it stretched out one of its arms and tried slamming it down on them.

"Watch out!" yelled Swaine. They all rolled out of the way just as the monster's hand slammed into the deck, shaking the ground violently.

Kublai was up and attacking the creature's abdomen with his sword, while Swaine fired off more shots at the monster. Esther played her harp, keeping the party at full health.

Swaine could feel himself tiring very quickly, and his back was beginning to twinge slightly from all the running and rolling. He grimaced and grit his teeth, fighting the pain. _Damn it. I can't continue doing this much longer. _He glanced over to see how Esther was doing. She was running around keeping an eye on Kublai as her familiar attacked the huge shadowy monster. Esther screamed as the monster suddenly grabbed Kublai and hoisted him up in the air. The man struggled in its grip and pulled his arm free.

"Ye won't get the best of me!" roared Kublai. He swung at the monster's arm cleaving in it half. The hand dissipated and Kublai fell to the ground and landed on his feet. Glancing up, Swaine watched as the creature's hand reappeared in the stump, as if nothing had happened. The older man was panting and Swaine could see he was tiring out also. The creature slowly moved towards them, and the party backed up.

Swaine looked behind him and saw they were on the edge of the front of the ship. Looking down, he saw that it was quite the drop towards the ground. He looked back in front of him, fear in his eyes as he stared into the red depths of the monster's gleaming evil eyes. He felt someone grab hold of his arm and turned to see Esther gripping him.

"S-swaine, what are we going to do?" she whispered. The wind was whipping their hair violently and he could see that the clouds and sky had gone dark.

"Jump." They both turned towards Kublai. The older man was staring at the creature, his scarred face looking even more fearsome and terrible with the storm around them.

"You both have to get out of here. Go and find the beast or whatever to help you. I'll hold this thing off." Esther's eyes widened.

"B-but Kublai! You can't do this by yourself!" the old grizzled captain's laugh echoed loudly.

"Hahahaharr! Don't worry about me lass. Just worry about yourselves. Besides," he stood up straight, the wind blowing out his coat behind him. He took a defensive stance as he continued to stare at the monster approaching them. "A good captain _always_ goes down with his ship." The monster was nearly upon them. Kublai moved in front of them.

"Go! Now!" He rushed forward suddenly wielding his sword and slashing the monster. "Come and get a taste of my steel you hellish spawn-licker!"

"Kublai!" Esther screamed. Swaine looked again over the edge and gulped.

_We have to jump? What kind of insanity is this?! _ He looked back at Esther, who was watching as Kublai battled the huge black creature.

"Esther!" he called out. She turned to look at him. Swaine grabbed her by the arm. "Come on!"

"But Swaine this is crazy!" she yelled out at him. The wind was picking up, violently tossing their hair and making it hard to hear. Swaine firmly held her arm.

"I know! But it's the only way out!"

Suddenly the ship shifted, and Swaine and Esther swayed trying to regain their balance. Swaine was able to grab hold of the railing, steadying himself. Suddenly he heard a scream.

"S-swaiiine!" Esther screamed as she fell over the side.

"Esther!" Swaine ran over to the side and looked out. Esther was gripping the railing with one hand, precariously swinging. Swaine reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hold on!" He tried desperately to hold onto Esther. He could feel her slipping.

"No!" His hands were suddenly clutching thin air as Esther's grip loosened, sending the young girl into space. She shrieked as she fell. He lost sight of her as she fell into the fog.

"Esther!" Swaine screamed, total panic overwhelming him. _Oh my God! Oh my God!_

He suddenly heard a noise behind him and he spun around, his jacket blowing out behind him. The black monster was about to slam him with its clawed hand. He quickly defended, but it wasn't enough. The creature knocked him over the railing and into the wide open.

Swaine yelled as he fell, the Iron Wyvern growing smaller and smaller. The wind whistled in his ears and his coat blew out around him as he fell. Suddenly he landed with a splash in water, the sudden wetness shockingly cold on his skin. He swam towards the surface and burst out of the water, gasping for breath. He coughed and looked around him. Hearing a loud explosion, he looked up and could just make out bright orange lights shooting up into the sky like fireworks. The black vortex was huge now and it seemed as if the Iron Wyvern was being sucked into it. There was a sudden flash of light, and then the vortex and gigantic airship were gone. Swaine glanced around him trying to find Esther.

_Esther? Where's Esther?_ Panic set in, as she didn't appear. "Esther! Essstheerr!" He swam a bit looking for any trace of her.

Suddenly the water exploded from his left and he saw her resurface. She floundered for a moment.

"Esther!" he called out as he swam towards her.

Her eyes were closed and she had begun to sink. He dove under the water and grabbed her, dragging her up to the surface. He gasped for air and looked at the girl's face. She coughed a little, spitting out water, but her eyes remained closed. Carefully he hoisted her so she was propped up slightly with his back. He grimaced at the added weight, but he swam doggedly towards the shore. Just as he made it to the shoreline, Esther rolled off of him and onto her back, where she coughed and hacked up more water. Swaine, his adrenaline exhausted and pain setting in, collapsed onto the sand and passed out.

Author's Note: So yeah this chapter ended up being pretty long by my standards. But I couldn't help it. I just kept typing and then found that I was suddenly in it 12 pages. -_-;; But anyway, hope everyone is still enjoying the story!


	9. Chapter 8

Vice-à-Vis

Chapter 8: A Ruff Start

A dark figure watched the events aboard the massive airship unfold in a tall mirror before it. Staying as still as a statue, it continued gazing at the mirror, fixated on a figure swimming towards the shore of a lake as they carried a young woman on their back.

"You're a resilient one," mumbled the figure. A mist slowly expelled itself from inside of the black hood as he talked. The images on the mirror slowly faded away until it went black.

The hooded figure turned away from the mirror and floated down some steps towards the heart of the giant, dark room he was in. A dark mist emanated beneath the floating figure, curling into thin streams before dissipating. Dim purple orbs floated throughout the room, pulsing slightly as they gave off what light they had. Slowly, like a wraith, he ghosted his way over to four large purple crystals. He stared at them idly.

"It's surprising for one with no magical talent, that he has survived so far," he mused quietly. "But no matter. He will soon succumb to the darkness, like all the others before him." He watched as the crystals spun before him, reflecting what little light there was in the room.

As the crystals rotated, shapes of people appeared within them. The first one had the woman with the green hair, the second had a large man in a toga, and the third contained a woman with a feathery dress. He turned his head to look at the last crystal as the person within it came into view. It was a young man with dark blue hair and princely clothing. They looked as if they could have been sleeping. The black figure chuckled darkly and swept his cloak about him, dark mist blowing out of his hood as he laughed.

"It's only a matter of time, _Shepherd of Souls_."

* * *

"Swaaiinnne…Swaaiinnne…"

His name echoed strangely as Swaine slowly came too. He blinked as fuzzy shapes started to form before his eyes, until definite features began to appear. Esther was staring at him from above, her blue eyes gleaming with concern as her long bangs dangled above him. She was shaking him by his shoulders.

"Ugh…my back," groaned Swaine as he slowly sat up on the ground. Gingerly he massaged his back, trying to ease the ache. He noticed he felt rather damp.

"Oh! Good, you're awake." Esther breathed a sigh of relief. She was sitting beside him on her knees with her hands clasped together in front of her. Her hair was slightly damp, as were her clothes, but they still appeared drier than his. He looked over at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm a bit damp, but I'm alive at least." She plucked at her clothing, unsticking it from her skin.

Slowly he stood up, and arched his back, grunting slightly as pain shot through his spine. Esther jumped up and took a step towards him.

"You're hurt Swaine," she muttered. He watched as she brought out her harp and began to strum it. The music was pleasant and he could feel the tension and pain melt away as she played. The song ended, but the effects could be felt. His back no longer was bothering him.

"Thanks Esther," he said gratefully. Esther put her harp back in a small bag that hung at her waist. She nodded. Swaine looked around, trying to figure out where they were.

The thick fog surrounded them, making visibility very poor. All he could make out was that they were at the edge of the lake he had seen from the side of the airship. He could hear the crashing water of the waterfall from across the lake as it slammed itself into the lake.

"Where do you think we are?" asked Esther. Her voice was quiet as she too looked about them. Swaine tilted his head slightly and brought a hand up to his chin to think.

"From what I remember Kublai telling me, we are…somewhere east of Ding Dong Dell, in the Northern Summerlands." He looked up and caught Esther's eyes. "I'm sure you remember, but there was some kind being that lived in a forest near this area. Oliver used to take us to it for stories and other things." Esther thought a moment then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. It was a…tree." She furrowed her brow. "Um…I think its name was Old Father Oak." Her eyes lit up slightly as she gazed back at Swaine. "You think maybe, he can help us?" Swaine shrugged.

"It's a possibility. He's supposed to be full of wisdom and all that, right? And since no one else seems to know what's going on, I'd bet my pistol he can help us, since Oliver ain't here." Esther was a quiet a moment then nodded.

"You know, that actually makes sense." She smirked at Swaine. "Huh, looks like all these years of sitting down and thinking has actually made you smarter." Swaine's mouth turned into a frown and he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? Actually I've always been rather savvy. _You_ have just never noticed it." He crossed his arms. Esther rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, ok whatever." She glanced around them and noticed a river winding away from them. She pointed at the river.

"Looks like that river will lead us out of here. Why don't we follow it for a bit?"

Swaine just nodded. He took a couple of steps forward past her then suddenly stopped in his tracks. He whirled around to face Esther. Suddenly he made a ridiculously flourished bow to her and extended his arm, gesturing her to go before him. A large goofy smile plastered itself on his face, as his dark eyes glinted into hers.

"Oh, where _are_ my manners? You first, _princess_." Esther rolled her eyes as she walked past him, not before pausing to lightly shove him.

He just snickered under his breath and watched her walk past him. He quickly tugged on his coat and ran a hand through his hair. His clothes were almost dried and his hair had regained its former poof. _This…is going to be an interesting journey_, he thought to himself, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips as he jogged after Esther to catch up to her.

The river soon came to a bend and the fog seemed lighter in the area. The sun was trying desperately to penetrate the haze. Large rocks and outcrops appeared everywhere. Esther suggested they stop there for a bit to rest, and Swaine readily agreed. Esther daintily plopped herself on a flat rock and began to rummage in her bag as Swaine looked on.

"What's in the bag?" he asked. Esther continued to search in the bag as she answered.

"Not much, a few sandwiches, a couple of iced coffees, and one bushel of babanas. I'm surprised the sandwiches are still good after being in the water." She nibbled on her bottom lip, worry in her eyes. She glanced up at Swaine. "Hopefully we run across some supplies, cause it doesn't look good." Swaine sighed.

"Great. It's always good to hear that we might starve out here." Esther placed her hands on her hips as she sat on the rock.

"Hey, it could be worse, you know." Swaine snorted.

"Yeah I know it can be. And you know what, it probably will be. Look around us Esther," Swaine swept his arm across the dim, hazy landscape around them, "we are somewhere in the wilderness, with barely any food, we can't go to Ding Dong Dell because of some blasted black mist, and too top it off," his eyes shifted back and forth, "there are probably monsters everywhere down here. You don't need to tell _me_ it could be worse." Esther was silent.

Suddenly the sound of growling appeared behind Swaine. _And there we go, it got worse._ Slowly he turned around to see what was behind him. Out of the mist, emerged a black furry shape. It was rather small with a black body and a dark grey mane. Small sharp fangs protruded from its lips as drool dripped to the ground. It approached them slowly, gleaming half lidded red eyes stared at them. A loud growl came from the dog- like creature as it stared at them menacingly. Esther slowly scooted off of the rock and stood next to Swaine, who was slowly pulling out his pistol and cocking it.

"It's a Ruffian," whispered Esther, her eyes had a hint of confusion mixed with fear. "But…what's wrong with it? It's black and something is wrong with its eyes." The Ruffian continued taking steps towards them; Swaine stood before Esther protectively.

"We can figure that out later. I don't think this puppy wants to play nice," muttered Swaine as he watched the creature approach.

Suddenly the Ruffian let out a loud howl, which knocked Esther and Swaine down to the ground. Esther groaned in pain as her back slammed into the rock behind her.

"Damn! I forgot they could do that," growled Swaine angrily as he stood up from the attack. Esther stood as well, wielding her harp in her hands.

He quickly brought up his pistol and fired off a couple of shots at the Ruffian. The little dog-like creature yelped in pain but quickly shook it off and rushed towards Swaine. He nimbly sidestepped the beast and quickly spun around and shot a couple more shots at its behind. The black Ruffian howled in pain and tumbled to the ground. It slowly got back on its feet and stared angrily at Swaine, drool frothing at its lips and splattering against the ground.

"Swaine! Let me handle this!" Swaine glanced over at Esther. She began to sing and strum her harp, the notes echoing strangely in the fog. Swaine watched, as the black beast seemed to shake off the music. Instead it's growling became louder and it focused it's attention on the songstress.

"Uh Esther, it doesn't look like it liked your performance," said Swaine. Esther stopped playing, confusion plainly showing on her face.

"But, but Serenade usually always works. How…?" The Ruffian suddenly crouched.

"Ask questions later! Defend!" Swaine and Esther quickly put their arms up and braced themselves just as the Ruffian let out another earsplitting howl.

This time the move didn't knock them down. The Ruffian rushed towards Esther and tried biting her anywhere it could reach. Esther screamed in pain as the beast clamped down on her bare calf.

"Hey! Get off of her you mangy mutt!" Swaine focused on the Ruffian and saw a slight wound on the side of the animal. He quickly spun and let off a slug straight into the wound. The Ruffian howled in pain and let go of Esther who took that moment to hobble as far away from the beast as possible.

The beast appeared to be on its last legs, but it wasn't going to go down without a fight. It turned its attention back onto Swaine, growling fiercely. Swaine quickly inserted another slug, and cocked his pistol as he stared back into the Ruffian's red eyes.

"Come on then. Come get me. You think you can pounce on me too?" He aimed at the Ruffian, his arm steady, waiting for the Ruffian to make a move.

The beast barked sharply then rushed headlong towards Swaine, teeth bared. Esther gasped as the Ruffian launched itself into the air, aiming for Swaine's face with its mouth wide open.

At the last moment Swaine fired, the slug barreling itself through the Ruffian's mouth and exiting out of the back of its head. The black beast dropped to the ground, motionless. Smoke curled itself out of the barrel of Swaine's pistol. Coolly he blew it away as he stared at the corpse of the Ruffian at his feet. All of a sudden the body of the Ruffian shimmered brightly, then exploded into millions of small twinkling lights and smoke. They slowly faded away, leaving nothing of the Ruffian behind. Swaine turned his head and saw Esther sitting against the rock holding her leg.

"Are you ok?" He walked over to where she sat. She was breathing heavily and he could see she was in a lot of pain.

"Well, I've certainly had better." She muttered through clenched teeth. She moved her hand away from her calf and Swaine sucked in a sharp breath.

The bite wound looked terrible. The teeth had broken the skin and green slime covered the wound. The skin around it was black and blue and looked sickly. Swaine looked up at Esther's face, worry creasing his forehead.

"That looks like it's a nasty one. Can you stand?" He extended his hand to her. She looked up at him.

"I think I can." Slowly, using the rock as a support, she cautiously stood up. She let out a small gasp as she tried putting weight on her wounded leg.

"Hey careful." Swaine carefully propped her up, trying to shift her weight so he could easily support her. "Let's go to the edge of the river so you can clean that up." Esther just whimpered slightly as they made their way over to the river's edge.

She took off her pink slipper before dipping her sore calf into the cool waters of the river. She could feel the sting and pain dulling rapidly as she soaked her wounded leg. Carefully she rubbed the wound, cleaning it the best she could. Swaine stood close by, keeping his eyes and ears on their surroundings. He couldn't help though but get wrapped up in his thoughts.

_That wound looks pretty bad. Hopefully she can heal it. We certainly don't need this journey to get even rougher. _He sighed as his gaze wandered back over to Esther. _Poor girl. First she gets knocked around like a toy, then loses her father, nearly loses me, and now this. I don't know how she still is able to continue on. She's certainly something else._ He couldn't help but feel a slight admiration for the blonde haired girl. _She is tough as nails that's for sure, but I'm pretty sure underneath all that…she must be pretty scared. Heck, I'm older, and I'm scared. _

He watched as Esther pulled out her harp and played a short melody. The wound magically patched itself and the bruising disappeared, leaving behind newly healed flesh in its place. Putting on her slipper, she tenderly put some weight on her foot, testing it out. She took a couple of steps, a small smile on her face. She put away her harp and approached Swaine.

"Looks like you can walk again." Swaine said, watching her face closely for any signs of pain. Esther nodded, a relieved look on her face.

"I was pretty lucky. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't cleaned up my leg, it would have gotten infected. It's still a bit sore, but it's not too bad. I can walk at least."

"Good. I'm sure you're ready to get the heck out of here." Esther nodded and breathed a sigh.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Let's go."

There was a small rundown path that lead from the river and up the side of a cliff. Esther and Swaine made their way up the winding path slowly. As they walked up the path, Esther's thoughts bounced in her head as she continued forward.

_Ugh my leg still hurts a bit. This climb isn't helping at all. _She shook her head trying to clear her mind. _But I have to persevere. I can't let everyone down. _She thought of Marcassin, Khulan, and her father. Her blue eyes had a shadow of sadness cross through them. _Father, I wish you were here. I miss you. I pray you are alright and safe. _As she continued to climb, lost in her thoughts, she missed Swaine's words of warning.

"Be careful up here. The rocks are rather loose." As he spoke, a few small stones dislodged themselves and tumbled away, falling over the edge of the path and down the side of the cliff.

_And here I am, in the middle of nowhere, stuck with Swaine of all people. _ She furrowed her brow slightly. _Well, it isn't too bad. He's actually been pretty nice to me. His continuous complaints and worrying are annoying but otherwise…_Oh!

Esther let out a small gasp of shock as some of the rocks dislodged under her feet, causing her to trip forward. She could see herself face first in the rough, rocky ground when suddenly strong arms caught her, burying her face in a soft cloth.

"Sheesh Esther. I told you to be careful." A gruff voice scolded her from slightly above her head. "Honestly, I have no idea how you've been able to get along without me."

Esther looked up to find herself buried in the chest of Swaine. His arms were tightly wound around her, keeping her close. His brown eyes twinkled with humor as he smirked at her clumsiness. Esther couldn't help but get the scent of mustiness and earth from his clothing as she gripped his orange shirt, which was not at all unpleasant. A blush instantly appeared on her cheeks and she untangled herself from the embrace.

"I'm not usually this clumsy. I just didn't realize the rocks were so loose." She muttered sullenly, she readjusted her top and skirt in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Swaine raised his eyebrow.

"Well come on then. We're almost at the top. It looks like it evens out."

They continued up the path, Swaine keeping close to Esther in case she fell again. The rocks turned into smooth hard ground as the cliffside disappeared and trees took its place on the landscape. The fog was still thick however, making it tough to see very far ahead.

Swaine observed Esther as they walked along the beaten road. The girl seemed pretty winded and he could tell she was favoring a leg over the other. _We should probably rest again pretty soon._

He suddenly spotted a large stump on the side of the road, the perfect place for a quick stop. He stopped Esther from continuing.

"Esther look. Maybe we can take a break over there. You can sit down for a bit." As he said the last statement, he pointedly looked at her hurt leg. Esther gazed at the stump with uncertainty.

"But we have to make it to the forest before dark. I don't want to be stuck out in the open like this."

"Esther, we'll be in the wilderness no matter what, whether its in this foggy landscape or the forest. Don't tell me that these last few years of sleeping in a nice comfy bed has made you spoiled," he teased. Esther's face transformed into a pout as she defended herself.

"No! Of course not! But you can't say that it isn't better than this." She had him there.

"Well regardless, lets take a break real quick." He turned away from her and headed towards the stump, Esther sighed and walked as quickly as she could towards the spot.

Esther plopped herself on the stump and grimaced slightly. The stump was hard, but also a tad damp. _Well it's better than nothing, _she told herself. Swaine was staring down the path, as if he was looking for something. He turned to her.

"I'm gonna go scout ahead a bit. I want to see if we're getting close." He started taking a few steps in the direction when Esther tried standing up.

"Oh no you're not. Stay right here. If you leave me…" her voice trailed off in her warning as she glowered at the thin, lanky man.

"Don't worry Esther. It doesn't look like there's anything here. You'll be fine." He walked over to where she was and lightly pushed her back onto the stump. "You just take it easy right here, ok? I'll be back before you know it." He winked at her and flashed her his trademark smirk before turning away and heading up the path. She crossed her arms and legs and pouted on the stump as she watched his form slowly disappear into the fog.

"Humph, you better Swaine."

* * *

_Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have left her alone like that. It's not exactly safe out here isn't it?_

Swaine nibbled on his bottom lip uncertainly as he followed the dirt road, his hand straying to the base of his gun as his eyes shifted about while he walked through the dense fog.

_Maybe I should turn back? Ah but then, I would have to return empty-handed, can't be doing that now, can we?_

He continued on his way through the haze. The path rose slightly and he found he was under the shadow of a large plateau suspended in the air by a far smaller column of stone. He paused a moment to marvel at the sight.

_My, that is something isn't it? I can't imagine what it'd be like if that thing came crashing down._ He blinked a moment as a memory resurfaced. _I remember this place!_ He looked ahead and squinted into the fog. _Say, I wonder if that's the forest?_

Just ahead of him, up the path, he could just make out the shapes of huge trees in the distance. The trees were far different than the ones he had seen previously. They were larger and broader, casting their shadows over the smaller trees around them. Swaine smiled in relief.

"Yes! It is! I better head back and let Esther know we're pretty close." He turned around and started walking back down the path to where he came.

* * *

Esther sat on the stump, her mouth formed into a thin frown on her face. She drummed her fingers on her arm as she looked about, waiting for her companion to reappear in the fog.

"God where _is_ he? I swear, what did he do? Go all the way to Castaway Cove?" She huffed slightly in annoyance, her patience wearing thin.

As she sat on the stump, she was unaware of several sets of gleaming eyes watching her every move. She smoothed out her skirt, picking off bits and pieces of leaves and dirt.

"I don't even know _why_ I tolerate his behavior. First he treats me like a child, and then he just leaves me here on this godforsaken stump! The nerve!" Her voice rose slightly as her anger began to peak. She didn't notice as a small group of creatures began to slowly approach her.

"I mean, my _God_, is it too much to ask for someone to be civil and gentlemanly for once? Especially him? I could've gone too, I wasn't in _that_ much pain." All of a sudden she heard growling from all around her.

Esther gasped as she looked up and saw three snarling, black Ruffians, similar to the one that had attacked earlier, approaching her. She slowly scooted onto the stump and stood up, holding her harp tightly as she looked around from beast to beast. She was totally surrounded, and with how her calf felt, she wasn't going to be able to run from this fight. Her blue eyes betrayed the fear she felt within her and she sighed sorrowfully.

_Where are you Swaine?_

* * *

Swaine picked up his pace slightly, jogging down the incline back to where he left Esther. Something didn't feel right; he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind as he made his way back. Abruptly a piercing scream echoed out of the fog just in front of him.

_Esther!_ He swore under his breath and ran towards the scream. _Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have left her alone!_ He pulled out his gun and skidded to a halt before the stump, kicking up dust, as his trench coat flew about him. His mouth opened in shock at the scene before him.

Esther was standing on top of the stump, her familiar Gogo desperately trying to fend off three black Ruffians. He watched momentarily as the poor familiar tried smacking one on the nose with its staff, but to no avail. The black beasts congregated closer and closer to the distraught girl.

Swaine whistled, making all heads turn to him. "Oi! Think you lot can just gang up on a girl, eh? How about you try that on me?"

One of the Ruffians barked sharply then charged at him like a black, furry rocket. Swaine quickly brought up his pistol and shot it straight in the face. It howled in pain and stumbled to the ground, but it quickly stood up and glowered at tall man.

Esther ordered Gogo to use an electrical attack on one of the attacking Ruffians still around her. The air felt like static and a sudden lightning bolt shot out of the sky and zapped one of the black Ruffians. It yelped and stood still, paralyzed from the attack.

One of the Ruffians also broke away from the stump and began slowly pacing between Swaine's battle and Esther, watching the fights as it growled menacingly.

Swaine fired off a couple more shots at his Ruffian, but both missed as the little canine quickly dodged his attack. Swaine sneered at the beast.

"So you think you're quick? Try this on for size then! Come on boy! Show'em what you got!"

A bright green orb suddenly appeared from his chest and dropped to the ground. A big, blue, burly, muscular looking creature appeared within it and it hopped up and down, pounding its chest. It wore a small, yellow, single spiked hat, similar to a Viking hat with yellow hair sticking out at the sides. It flexed its muscles dauntingly at the Ruffian. Swaine cheered on his familiar as he jabbed at the air.

"Alright Gunther! Show this rotter what for!"

The two creatures circled each other, watching the other's movements. Suddenly the Ruffian howled and charged headlong at Swaine's familiar. The burly familiar grabbed the Ruffian and roughly threw it to the ground. Gunther punched the Ruffian a few times before the beast could move away. The Ruffian looked worse for wear, but it didn't give up. It tried charging once more at Gunther, slobber flying as it rushed towards the hulking familiar. Gunther wound up his fist and punched the Ruffian square in the jaw, sending the little dog-like creature flying. It hit the ground and bounced a few feet before coming to a halt. The beast exploded into a bunch of little lights and smoke. Swaine cheered.

"Yeah that's it! Great job Gunther! You showed him not to mess around with a Hurlabaloo!" The Hurlabaloo growled happily and pounded on its chest.

Meanwhile, the Ruffian Esther had zapped had been able to free itself from its paralyzed state. It growled angrily at her and Gogo. Esther breathed deeply and focused.

_Come on Esther! You're a familiar tamer for goodness sake. They're just familiars, just…different slightly._ She pointed at the snarling black Ruffian, determination gleaming in her eyes.

"Gogo use Water Bomb!"

The penguin like familiar squawked and began creating a huge water bubble out of thin air. With a cry, it tossed it at the Ruffian, exploding on impact. The Ruffian let out a cry as it tumbled backwards before finally becoming still. It exploded in a puff of smoke and sparks. Esther cheered.

"Great work Gogo!"

Her familiar squawked happily but then the last of the gang of black Ruffians charged at the celebrating familiar. It head butted Gogo, sending the poor familiar flying into the air. Esther gasped.

"Gogo, return!"

Her familiar warped back to her chest. She felt tired and worn out and she could feel that Gogo's energy was very low. She slouched towards the ground, panting as she tried to remain standing. She touched the spot where her familiar had entered back into her body. _I need to heal._

There was a loud growling coming from in front of her. Looking up, she saw the last of the Ruffians just before her; crouched and baring its white fangs at her. She stared into its red eyes and she could see the hate and anger within them. Fear paralyzed her, and she felt helpless as the Ruffian launched itself towards her. She closed her eyes waiting for the Ruffian's jaws to clamp down on her.

BANG!

The Ruffian suddenly dropped out of the air and skidded to halt at her feet. It exploded into orbs of light and smoke. She opened her eyes and saw Swaine standing a short distance away, his pistol still smoking as he aimed at the spot where the Ruffian had just been. Slowly she stood up straight and breathed out a sigh of relief. Swaine pocketed his pistol and rushed over to her.

"Esther, are you alri…OW!" Swaine yelled out as her hand smacked him across the face, leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek. He instantly brought a hand up to his face and rubbed at his stung cheek, grimacing in pain as he backed away from her slightly. He cracked open an eye and glared at the blonde girl.

"What the hell was that for? I just saved your neck!" Esther planted a fist at her side as she jabbed a finger at his chest.

"Don't. Ever. Leave. Me. Alone. _Again._" Her tone was dangerous and she had a very dark look on her face. Swaine could see she was very angry, however the slap had triggered his anger as well.

"I came _back_ didn't I? Damn, that smarts!" Swaine continued rubbing at his cheek as he glowered at the young girl. Esther humphed and crossed her arms.

"Well that's what you get for leaving me. I was attacked by _three_ of those monsters! What if you hadn't shown up when you did Swaine? I could've been dog meat!" Esther tapped her foot against the ground. Swaine glanced away from her.

"Yeah…well…I showed up didn't I?" grumbled Swaine. He turned his back to her, though she could see he was abashed. She heard him mutter a few curse words and other unsavory things, before finally he said quietly, "Sorry." Esther pursed her lips.

"I guess I'll take that as an apology. It's probably as good as I'm going to get." She twitched her nose slightly. "Well I hope you discovered something good to have been worth all this trouble."

He turned back to look at her. He noted that her hair was slightly frizzy now, though it still remained tied in its ponytail. The heat on his cheek was beginning to dull, leaving a slightly warm sensation instead, though he knew if he touched it just right, it would probably hurt. He stared into her ocean blue eyes, currently calm despite having just been raging like a storm a minute prior. He sighed wearily and pointed up the path.

"Just ahead is the forest. I'm pretty sure it's the place, there are huge trees and I remember we passed by plateaus before." Esther nodded.

"Well I'm glad to hear your excursion was a success. Let's go then!" She brusquely walked by Swaine as he stared at her. Swaine shook his head and sighed. _I hope all this trouble is worth it._

"Swaine! Come on!"

Swaine caught sight of her a bit ahead of him. He casually walked towards the girl as she waited for him on the path.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your hair on!" He chuckled to himself as he heard her reprimand him.


	10. Chapter 9

Vice-à-Vis

Chapter 9: The Deep Dark Woods

Esther and Swaine soon came upon the entrance to the forest. The air was heavy, and the distinct odor of decomposing vegetation greeted their noses as they stood before the opening. The fog made it close to impossible to see far into its depths, leaving much to be imagined on what may have been lurking within. They stood at the entrance in silence, the only sounds that could be heard were the occasional call of a bird and the wind rustling the leaves. Swaine gulped slightly as he looked at the foreboding woods.

_This place looks horrible. I don't remember it looking like this several years ago. Then again,_ he quickly glanced at Esther beside him,_ lots of things have changed._

Esther's eyes shone with determination as she took a deep breath and started walking towards the forest. Noticing Swaine wasn't following her, she stopped and turned to look at him.

"What are you waiting for Swaine?" The older man shook his head and slowly walked over to Esther. She stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing. Let's go. We need to find that tree before dark. And we don't have that much time left." He motioned towards the sky, and Esther could see that the sun wasn't shining through the haze as brightly as before.

"Then let's move it."

They made their way through the dark, damp forest, following the rough, dirt path that weaved through the trees. They climbed over huge tree roots that had grown through the ground. Leaves covered the path and crunched underfoot as they walked. Swaine continued to check their surroundings for any possible enemies lurking in the mist, while Esther gazed in awe at the huge trees and lush flora and fauna. Suddenly he put a hand out to stop Esther. She glanced over at his face. He was staring intently to their left.

"What is it Swaine?" she whispered. She looked around him, trying to see what it was he was staring at.

"Don't you see that pulsing light?" he muttered.

She stared into the mist and watched as a pale blue light emanated through the mist weakly. She took a step towards it, only to be grabbed by the arm, stopping her. She looked to see Swaine holding her back.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he demanded gruffly. She blinked at him in confusion.

"I'm just going to check out that light." She said innocently. Swaine shook his head vehemently.

"Oh no you're not. Stay back. I don't need _you_ to fall for a possible trap or get hurt again." He began pulling her back so she stood beside him.

"But!"

"No buts," cut off Swaine sharply. He let go of her arm. "_I'll_ go see what it's all about. Stay here." Esther crossed her arms with a huff and glared up at him.

"Remember what happened last time you said that? No way. I'm coming with you." Swaine stared intently into her blue eyes and saw there was going to be no way for him to convince her otherwise. He sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. But stay behind me." He turned his back to her, missing Esther sticking her tongue out at him.

They cautiously moved towards the pulsing light. As they got closer, they could see the light was faintly glowing from underneath some moss on a rock. They looked at it curiously. Swaine slowly reached out and scratched some of the moss off, revealing a shiny white metal beneath. He blinked in surprise.

"What the hell?"

He ran his hands over the strange rock, rubbing off the moss attached to it. When he got done, it no longer was a rock, but a shiny, white, angular piece of metal with a strange glowing blue rune in the middle. It pulsed brightly; as if it was glad it was finally revealed. He backed away slightly. Esther gasped, realizing what they were looking at.

"Swaine! It's a waystone!" she said excitedly. She moved closer to look at the object. Swaine couldn't help but breath out a sigh of relief at the news.

"Thank God." He glanced over at Esther with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, do you remember how to activate them?" Esther thought a moment.

"I think you just…touch it. But you have to stand right in front of them." Swaine turned and went over to the waystone.

"Alright then. Let's see if this still works," he muttered.

Swaine reached out and touched the waystone with his hand. A bright blue light surrounded him and a rush of energy flowed into his body. He could feel all the aches and pains go away, though he still felt a tad tired. He heard a slight gasp from behind him and he turned his head to see Esther also enveloped in the blue light. Then as quickly as it happened, the light vanished. The waystone pulsed slowly before him.

"Well that was somethin'." He said cheerfully. "I feel a whole lot better. What about you Esther?" He watched as she checked her leg. A smile fastened itself on her face.

"My leg doesn't hurt anymore!" Swaine smirked.

"Well that's good. I guess we can continue on then?" Esther nodded, the fire in her eyes burning brightly.

They continued down the path through the misty woods. As they walked, Swaine couldn't help but stare at the blonde girl beside him. She was busy gazing at the woods, her mouth miming out words of wonder as she looked at the huge trees. He rolled his eyes and smirked. _Nature still impresses her. Looks like that hasn't changed._

Abruptly the path split before them. The path continued on straight, then curved down a slight slope before disappearing into the fog. A much narrower trail extended from the left before being engulfed by wild brush and low hanging branches. The mist curled around the branches, giving the path an ominous impression. Swaine didn't like the look of that path. They stopped at the crossroads and looked down each course.

"Which way do we go?" Esther's head went back and forth as she looked at the choices. Swaine shrugged.

"I thought you knew," he said. Esther sighed.

"No. I thought_ you_ did. After all, it was _your_ idea." Swaine raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, I only_ suggested_ we go find the old tree. That didn't mean I actually remembered how to find him." Esther could hardly believe her ears.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" She cradled her head in the palm of her hand and groaned in frustration. "So you're telling me that we are_ lost_?" She glared at Swaine as he glared back. He put his hands on his hips as he leaned towards her.

"No. I'm just saying I'm not sure what direction to go. Sorry if I can't remember every freaking detail!" He crossed his arms defensively. "Besides I don't see _you_ making any suggestions. You're just as clueless." Esther's cheeks puffed out and her eyebrows made angry arches over her eyes.

"Fine! You want a suggestion? How about we go…" she paused a moment then pointed towards the left path, "that way? If it doesn't lead to Old Father Oak then we'll try the other path." She folded her arms, waiting for Swaine to suggest something else. He glanced down the narrow, dark path and frowned.

"Really? Why not the other direction?" he pointed straight ahead. "That way looks a lot nicer than down there." Esther rolled her eyes, then roughly pushed her way past him as she headed down the small trail.

"Fine then, you go that way. I'll go this direction." Swaine watched as the thick bushes swallowed her up. He closed his eyes a moment and sighed deeply._ Damn frustrating, stubborn, pesky girl._ He opened his eyes and ran after her.

"Esther, wait up!"

Swaine couldn't help but grumble as the two moved through the dense vegetation.

"Oh yes, this is _so_ enjoyable. I'm so glad we went this way." His jacket got caught on an errant branch and he tugged at it irritably. "Stupid forest, stupid plants! This better be the right way," he growled. Esther glared at the frustrated man as he struggled through the brush.

"Can you not complain for a second? All I hear is nothing but whining and moaning." Swaine made a face at her as his finally freed his coat from the clutches of the bough. He mumbled to himself as he trailed behind her.

"Humph. Uppity little snarky…" Esther whipped her head to gaze dangerously at him.

"What's that Swaine?" He averted his gaze quickly.

"Nothin'."

They continued on in silence, dodging branches and bushes. Swaine was getting sick and tired of the never changing landscape of green and gray. He pushed an errant strand of hair away from his face as he continued forward.

_God, does this path ever end? I would kill to stop and rest about now._ He sighed wearily as he dragged his feet along the rough-hewn path. He felt his stomach rumble slightly. _And I'm hungry; I could go for one of those sandwiches about n-_OW!

Swaine clutched his forehead and doubled in pain while taking a couple steps back. A low hanging branch had nailed him square on the forehead. It wiggled tauntingly at him as he grimaced. He cracked his eyes open and yelled angrily into the forest.

"Damn it! I've had it up to HERE with this bloody forest!" He wildly grabbed the offending branch and tugged at it, trying to break it out of his way. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm, trying to desperately hold him back.

"Calm down Swaine! It's ok." He looked down at Esther's face, his mouth still formed into a snarl. Her eyes glowed with concern. Rage still brewed within him, but he could feel the anger slowly begin to melt away as she gazed at him and held his arm steadily. "It's fine Swaine. It's ok. Calm down." Her voice grew soft as she began to gently rub his arm. The rage disappeared from his eyes as he took a deep breath, exhaling the last of his anger. He let go of the branch and dropped his arms to his sides. Swaine didn't look at her, but she could see that he was still upset.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly as she led them down the path. She looked up at her friend, still gently holding his arm. It was strange, she never really strayed this close to him like this unless something was wrong. Swaine didn't say anything at first.

"I'm...sorry Esther." He sighed. He rubbed the back of his head with his free arm. "I'm sorry for being such a…well," he thought a moment trying to find the right word, " a downer." His eyes softly gazed down at her as he sighed again. "I'm just…worried I guess." He grew silent, but his eyes remained downcast. At that moment, he appeared worn out and vulnerable. Esther stopped walking, halting Swaine in his tracks. He turned his head to look at her. She gripped his arm a bit tighter and bit her bottom lip, as she tried to figure out the right words to say.

"I'm sorry for being…well…such a nag and being mean to you Swaine." Her blue eyes glittered slightly in the fog. "It's been tough for me…but I think even more so for you." Swaine cocked his head.

"How do you think?"

"Well, you lost your brother, your home, your friends, and…" her eyes watered slightly as a memory resurfaced in her mind, "you nearly died." She leaned her head against his arm and sighed. Swaine wasn't sure what to do or say, so he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh…it's alright Esther and I didn't lose everything." A slight blush colored his cheeks as he continued scratching his head. His brown eyes met hers and he smiled crookedly as Esther returned a small smile. He looked ahead and saw that the path became wider; light glowed through the haze beckoning them forward.

"I think we should continue on. It looks like we are almost at the end." Esther gave him a light squeeze on his arm before letting go and walking in front of him along the narrow path. The area where she had held it and laid her head tingled slightly, and he rubbed the spot absently._ Phew, that was awkward. But_, a small smile lit the corners of his mouth,_ it was nice._ He heard Esther gasp suddenly and he hurried forward to where she stood. He gaped as he stood next to her.

They stood in a huge clearing. Massive trees lined the outskirts and large tree roots curved in and out of the ground. They walked towards the middle of the clearing, looking around in awe.

"Do you think he's here?" Esther asked quietly as she looked from tree to tree. Swaine furrowed his brow as he also looked.

"Dunno. I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary." Esther sighed as displeasure set in.

"Oh! I really thought Old Father Oak would be here!" Her mouth formed a disappointed frown on her face.

Suddenly they heard a loud creaking groan from in front of them as one of the gigantic trees shook slightly.

"Mmmmmm? Did someone say my name?"

Swaine and Esther stared in shock as they watched the massive tree before them blink tiredly at them then yawn loudly from a gaping mouth on its trunk. It gazed down at them curiously.

"Oh! Visitors! It's been a long time since I've had company." The tree smiled warmly at them.

Swaine apparently was still to shocked to say or do anything except gape with his mouth open at the huge talking tree. Esther however quickly refocused and smiled up at the tree happily.

"Hello Old Father Oak! It's nice seeing you again." The old tree looked at the young girl before it in confusion.

"Again? Have we met before?" He asked._ He must not remember us._ Esther thought sadly._ Well, it has been a few years, and we don't probably look the same. Well, some of us at least._ She glanced over at Swaine, who had seemed to snap out of his shock and was now sitting on top of one of the large tree roots. She turned her attention back to the large oak.

"Yes. Remember? Swaine and I traveled with Oliver several years ago to save the world from Shadar. We'd visit you all the time to tell you stories of our adventures." At the mention of Oliver's name, the tree perked up instantly and peered closely at the two individuals. A big smile grew on its face as recognition glittered in its eyes.

"Ah yes! Now I remember. The musical familiar tamer and…" The tree paused a moment as he looked closely at Swaine. "the scruffy thief, correct?" Swaine straightened up indignantly from his perch and scowled at Old Father Oak.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm not a thief anymore. I'm a mechanic now." He grumbled at the tree. The tree chortled lightly.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. My apologies." The tree smiled kindly at him. Esther got a big grin on her face.

"The scruffy part is still correct though," she chuckled. Swaine let out a small protest as Old Father Oak chuckled heartily at his expense.

"So what brings you both here to the Deep Dark Woods?" The tree asked quietly as the merriment died down. Esther took a step towards the old tree.

"Well, we were wondering if you knew anything on what's happening right now with the world. As I'm sure you have noticed," She motioned towards the fog around them, "this fog is everywhere. And not only here, it's all over the world and all the kingdoms have a tower of black mist surrounding them, preventing anyone from entering or leaving. Also strange monsters and beasts have been running rampant and attacking. We were hoping you knew anything about this that could help us." Esther watched Old Father Oak hopefully. The tree looked thoughtful.

"Hmm…yes I have heard of this fog surrounding the world. As for the information regarding the black mists at each of the kingdoms that is actually new to me." The tree gazed at the duo sadly. "Unfortunately I do not know what is causing any of this to happen. I apologize." Esther's shoulders slumped at the news.

"Oh. Well, we were just really hoping you might've known something." Esther sighed in disappointment. Swaine suddenly slid off the tree root he had been sitting on and took a few steps towards the tree.

"Are you telling me, that this whole trip has been a total and utter waste? Great!" The flustered man flung his arms into the air then clamped a hand onto his face, shaking his head. The tree looked at the two steadily.

"However I can tell you a few things that may or may not aid you." At these words, Esther and Swaine looked up quickly at the ancient oak tree. Esther moved closer to the tree, as did Swaine. Esther's eyes brightened, anxious to discover what information the tree had.

"Oh please Old Father Oak, anything will probably help." The tree smiled benevolently at them.

"As a magical being, and as an ancient being, I can sense magic in all forms. This fog is not natural in nature."

Swaine snorted and muttered, "Well yeah,_ I_ could've told you that. Ow!" He rubbed at his arm where Esther had just smacked him.

"Don't be rude." She hissed at him. The tree continued on as if nothing had happened.

"The fog is being created by extremely powerful and dark magic. I haven't felt magic like this since the great and terrible wizard wars." Esther cocked her head.

"So, whoever is doing all this is very powerful? More powerful than Shadar or even Queen Cassiopeia?" The tree looked at them grimly.

"It's a possibility. This is old magic, from a time when such power flowed unrestricted and uncontrolled." Swaine sighed.

"Great, something even worse than Shadar? That's just wonderful." His voice had a sense of anxiety in it. Esther too was worried, but tried fighting it as she questioned the tree.

"How is it that such magic can still exist?" The tree was silent a moment before it spoke again.

"There is a legend, older than all the kingdoms in the world, even older than myself, that may pertain to the events that currently are happening. It's the story of the ancient civilization of Miroire." The tree's voice was hushed, but Swaine's neck prickled at the words. Esther sat on the ground cross-legged before the tree. Swaine sat beside her, reclining his body against a tree root with his hands behind his head. The air felt different, static was in the air and even the breeze was quiet as the tree began its story.

_A long time ago, before the great wizard war, before man created grand kingdoms and giant machines, even before the ancient civilization of the advanced people of Naz'caa, there were once people who lived on this land in the ancient past. They were gifted with the power to communicate with the earth and all it's creatures and they were also a people with great magical power. They controlled a great expanse of the surrounding land, but were a gentle and kind people. They never used their magic for harm, instead used it to advance their grand civilization, rivaling Naz'caa in sophistication._

_The people had no king or queen, but instead their leader was a woman known as the Priestess. She was the kindest, most caring, and beautiful being in the civilization, if not the world. She loved everyone and everything, and always saw the good within them, no matter how bad they were. The Priestess was not only kind and beautiful but also had immense magical power, however she only used her power for good. All loved her. The people lived in peace and prosperity for many years and the world flourished and the people were happy._

_But of course, with all good things, there are always those who want more._

_A group within the society became despondent with their peaceful lives, wanting adventure, fame, and most of all…power. They rose up against the Priestess, demanding that she step down and make way for a new leader. The Priestess however did not, seeing the evil intentions in their hearts and revealing them to all. In rage, the group lashed out at the Priestess and her people, and a terrible war broke out between the factions._

_The war claimed the landscape, destroying much of the bountiful forests, creating huge fissures and mountains to appear. Many great beasts perished as well, spotting the land with their bones. A fog covered the earth, blanketing the world in grim darkness._

_The evil faction was stronger than the Priestess' people and destroyed most of the gentle nation before the Priestess' eyes. The Priestess, tired of the fighting and bloodshed, fled to her temple, sealing herself within it. The faction chased her down to the temple and broke in, cornering her. The Priestess, knowing that the end was near, for her and for her people, became desperate…_

The massive ancient tree suddenly stopped talking and sighed with remorse.

"I'm sorry young ones. But unfortunately, I cannot continue the story." Esther blinked in surprise and Swaine leaned up and looked at the tree in bewilderment.

"What do you mean you can't continue? It's just getting good!" argued Swaine. Even Esther seemed to agree.

"Yes Old Father Oak, what happened to the Priestess, to the people of Miroire?" The tree just slowly blinked its eyes and frowned sadly at them.

"I do not know. You see, the traveler who told me this story many, many years ago, never finished the story, as they too did not know the ending." Swaine sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"Of course they didn't." he grumbled. "Then what was the use of that story?" Esther frowned at him and smacked him across the arm again, causing him to yelp in pain. The old tree looked down at them.

"The story may be only a legend and I may not know what happened to the Priestess or her people, however I do know that after what happened that day, the whole civilization vanished without a trace. Nothing remained of them, except for the few empty buildings that had been left behind." The tree looked at Esther and Swaine closely. "In fact, I believe one such building still resides in this forest." Esther gasped and Swaine stared in disbelief at the tree.

"You're joking right? You do know you are talking about a building that is ancient and probably doesn't exist."

"Yes, I do know that. But I also do know that there are ancient ruins hidden deep within this forest. Nature has reclaimed most of it however, so finding it will not be an easy task." Esther tilted her head.

"Find it?"

"Mmhmm. I believe the answers you seek are hidden at those ruins. However," the tree gazed at them intently, "others have tried and failed to enter those ruins many other times." Swaine raised his eyebrow.

"Others? You mean to tell me other people have found them before?"

"Oh yes. But it has been many, many years since someone has done so. And even when they do find them, they cannot enter, as there is apparently no way to do so." Swaine stared at the tree.

"Ok so how are we supposed to enter it? In fact, how the heck are we even gonna find this place?" The tree stared at them a moment, then got a thoughtful look on it's face.

"Hmm…maybe…" the tree suddenly began shaking it's canopy violently, showering the two with leaves and twigs.

"Hey! What gives?" exclaimed Swaine as he covered the top of his head from the falling debris. Esther also quickly covered her head as well.

"Ah! Here we are." The tree did one final shake of its leaves before becoming still once again.

Swaine and Esther watched as a small scroll tumbled out of Old Father Oak's branches and landed in front of them. Esther bent down and grabbed it. Curious, Swaine peeked over her shoulder at the paper. It was yellow with age, and was slightly frayed at the edges. Esther carefully unrolled it as Old Father Oak spoke.

"This is a map of the forest. This should help lead you through the heart of the forest to the ruins." Esther stared up at the massive tree in awe.

"Thank you Old Father Oak. This will be extremely handy." The tree smiled at the young girl.

"Oh and also take this before you go." The tree shook once more, this time a couple of bottles came tumbling down along with a small, strangely shaped stone. Esther grabbed the bottles while Swaine snatched up the stone object.

"Those bottles of Sage's Elixir should help you on your journey." It said.

Swaine looked at the stone intently. It appeared to be a flat carving in the shape of a butterfly, with strange symbols and markings on it. The stone itself was a whitish color with flecks of gray and black mixed into its grains. The stone was incredibly smooth to the touch and it shone slightly as though it was polished. He traced the markings with his finger idly.

"What's up with the rock?" He asked the tree while continuing to investigate the stone.

"That stone was found in the forest a long time ago. I've just kept it on me as I thought it was interesting. Perhaps it will aid you on your journey as well." Swaine glanced up at the tree then back at the butterfly shaped rock. It looked vaguely familiar, but he just shook his head dismissing the feeling.

"Whatever you say." He muttered. He handed it to Esther, who promptly placed it into her bag. Esther nodded to the tree.

"Thank you for all your help Old Father Oak." She said gratefully. The tree smiled at her.

"Anytime, little ones. Come back and visit me, once your journey is done to tell me about your adventures." Esther grinned at the old tree.

"We'll be sure too! Goodbye Old Father Oak!" Esther stared at Swaine a moment. He raised his eyebrow at her and she quickly darted her eyes back and forth from him to the tree. _Oh!_

"Er...yeah. Thanks for the stuff and story…" mumbled Swaine. The tree seemed to smirk at the scruffy man.

"Hmm yes, be safe on your travels you two." The tree suddenly yawned widely. "I think I will rest now." With that the tree closed its eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Esther turned to Swaine and motioned for him to follow, leaving the ancient massive tree in the clearing to sleep.

They made it through the narrow pathway and appeared back at the main path. Esther reached into her bag and pulled out the map, unrolling it with flourish. Swaine peeked over her shoulder at the old yellow parchment.

"Ok so we are here," she traced the path they had just come from and stopped at the split, "so we need to go this way." She traced her petite finger up the path on the map. Swaine squinted at the map.

"It looks like the curves a bit and then there's a clearing and another small path extends from there." He pointed at a faded line that came out of a large circle indicating a clearing. Esther nodded then rolled up the scroll and tucked it back in her bag. She glanced up through the trees. A worried crease formed on her forehead.

"Uh oh, we better find someplace safe soon Swaine, the day is almost over." Swaine looked around him and saw she was right. The sun was barely lighting up the forest now, and the fog made it seem a lot darker in the woods. And it being darker meant…monsters.

"Come on. Let's see if we can find shelter someplace." He took off down the straight path with Esther in tow.

The path curved down a slight slope and they could hear the distinct sound of water bubbling and running in front of them. The mist and the setting sun made it very hard to see, but they could just make out a babbling brook in front of them. Flat stones jutted out of the stream allowing them to quickly hop over to the other side. The path suddenly went up again and they paused at the top to look at their surroundings.

The sun was nearly gone and the cool air of the night was beginning to make them feel a bit chilly. A slight breeze began whistling through the trees, making their hair and clothes gently sway. Esther rubbed at her arms as she tried to fight back slight shivers.

"There has to be someplace we can hold up in. I don't want to stay out in the middle of the forest."

Swaine mentally agreed with her as he scanned the woods around them. He didn't feel the cold as much thanks to his jacket, but he certainly didn't want to be in the woods in the dark. Then he spotted a small cave opening beside a small waterfall that fed the creek below them.

"There's a cave over there, come on." He led the way down a narrow path towards the cave. The stopped before it and peered cautiously inside.

"Doesn't look or sound like anything's home. Hold on a tick." Swaine looked around a moment then started looking at the ground intently. Esther watched him curiously.

"What are you doing Swaine?" she asked. The older man continued searching the ground as he answered.

"Trying to find a particular rock…ah! Here we are!" He grabbed a couple of small jet-black rocks. He looked at Esther. "Grab some wood will ya? We'll make a fire in the cave so we can stay warm." Esther nodded and quickly began grabbing up some wood and dried grass close by. Swaine slowly entered the cave. Being that it was pitch black inside, he kept a hand along the wall of the cave to guide him. He heard rustling behind him, then the sound of wood being dropped to the ground.

"Swaine? Are you in here?" a distinctly female voice asked quietly from behind him.

"Yeah, hold on. I'll make a light."

Esther stared in the direction from where Swaine's voice came from. There was the sound of light rustling, then a slight tapping noise. She watched as small sparks suddenly appeared in the dark and started flying towards the ground to where the wood was. Finally a spark lit the wood, lighting up the cave.

The cave was actually rather short, but was tall enough so that even Swaine could stand up. He pocketed the stones and quickly started putting rocks around the burning pile so as it wouldn't get everywhere. The blaze crackled and snapped and the fire lapped at its fodder. With a tired sigh, Swaine dropped to the ground and leaned against a smooth rock with his hands behind his head. Esther followed suit, but instead sat opposite him on the ground. She held her knees up to her body and stared at the dancing flames. The fire definitely made it warmer in the cave, but a cool breeze blew into the cave and even the fire couldn't prevent Esther from shivering.

Swaine watched the fire a moment in silence. A lot had happened just that day. They had been attacked on the Iron Wyvern by some black creature, fallen out of the sky into a lake, been attacked by strange black Ruffians, then wandered the forest and talked to a huge ancient tree. Now they were staying in a cave with little too no food in search of some ruins that may not even exist in the forest. He glanced over at Esther, sitting across from him. Despite his grumpy attitude about the whole thing, he was glad at least he wasn't alone, even if it was with blondie. He saw her huddle a bit tighter as the breeze picked up slightly; making the long bangs framing her faces swing gently. Quietly he went over to her and took off his green trenchcoat, holding it out to her. She glanced up at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Here take my jacket. Looks like you need it more than me." His face was unreadable, but Esther gratefully took the jacket and draped it around her shoulders. It was still warm from his body heat, and it smelled musty and earthy. He plopped down on the ground beside her, the light from the fire casting shadows throughout the cave and on them. Suddenly Esther realized something, they hadn't eaten practically all day. As if to confirm that, her stomach decided to rumble quietly. Swaine raised his eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Hungry are you?" He smirked slightly at his blonde friend who blushed slightly in embarrassment. She began rummaging in her bag for the sandwiches.

"Looks like it. It's not like we've really eaten today. Here take this." She held out a tidily wrapped sandwich in her hand and motioned it at Swaine. He stared at it hungrily, but shook his head.

"Nah, keep it in there. I'm not that hungry." As if to contradict him angrily, his stomach growled loudly in the cave. Esther giggled as he coughed embarrassingly.

"Uh huh yeah right. Take it Swaine. Besides, it's better than nothing." He took the sandwich and began chewing on it, trying to pace himself, when all he really wanted to do was stuff the whole thing in his mouth. Esther nibbled on her sandwich as well in silence.

They soon got done with their meager meal, and Esther let out a big yawn. She could hardly keep her eyes open and her head began to dip dangerously. Swaine felt tired as well, but he knew better.

"I'll stay up for a bit longer and keep watch." He said to her. The only response he got was the sound of steady breathing and then her head finding his shoulder. She was fast asleep, wrapped up in his jacket.

He smirked at the young girl, her eyes closed, hiding her blue eyes behind her dainty eyelashes. Slowly he reached into his jacket and tried reaching for his pistol. A small smooth object bumped his hand and his fingers wrapped around that instead. It was the small strange blue rock that they had found in the jacket on the ship. He stared at the blue stone in the light; curiosity glittering in his eyes as he twirled the little stone in his fingers; it felt so familiar. For some reason, he felt more at ease as he held the rock. As he stared at the patterned stone, he could swear it looked as if something was fluttering in it. He blinked a bit and shook his head._ Must be getting tired._ He yawned greatly and he could feel his head begin to dip slightly. His brown eyes blinked furiously as they fought to overcome the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him. A quiet voice whispered to his worn out mind soothingly as sleep finally overcame him and his head lolled over and came to rest beside Esther's. Though no one saw it, the blue stone in Swaine's hand glowed for a brief moment.

_I'll protect you my dear. Sleep now and rest._

**Author's** **Note: **Hello everyone! Just want to say, I'm glad people have been reading my story, it really brings me up knowing I have people actually reading something I've written. :D Comments on anything would be much appreciated. I haven't written in a while, so i'm pretty sure some things are out of whack, but I try my best to catch as much of it as possible. Also, I'm a terrible romantic at heart, so I hope I'm not getting super mushy gushy bleh all over my story. I swear I don't mean too but I can't help it if I do! ;)


	11. Chapter 10

Vice- à-Vis

Chapter 10: The Ruins of Lore

Esther mumbled and tossed and turned in her sleep, but nothing could awaken the fitfully sleeping woman. She was trapped in her vivid nightmare, reliving the recent past.

She stood at the entrance of the plaza of the palace, however she was dressed as she normally did. She could feel the rumble at her feet from the roar of the black beast before her. She couldn't move or speak, her very breath felt constrained in her chest. She watched as cracks appeared in the ornate walls around her and dust began to fall like ash.

She knew what was going to happen, knew exactly how this was going to play out, but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Esther!" A familiar voice called out her name.

_No! Don't come any nearer! _She tried to cry out her warning, but her body refused to cooperate, and instead made her remain mute. The rumbles became louder and larger pieces of the ceiling were now falling towards her.

She felt a set of strong hands roughly shove her out of the way forcing her body to move. She spun slightly so she could see who her savior had been. A scruffy tall man in a very familiar green trenchcoat stood in her place.

"Swaine?" She could hardly believe it.

The rubble seemed to fall in slow motion all around him as he stood there. He had his hand out as if waiting for her to grab it. Esther ran towards him, desperately reaching out to grab a hold of his hand, to take him out of harm's way, but he seemed to move farther and farther away.

Suddenly she was standing on top of a huge pile of debris and rubble. The landscape was devoid of life, the destruction of the city all around her.

"Esther! Over here! Help me!" She whipped her head over to look in the direction of the cry for help. Swaine was halfway buried in the rubble and he reached towards her with his hand. She quickly made her way over to him and tried pulling him out. Instead, he began to sink into the rubble. Esther desperately held on, but she could feel his grip loosening.

"Swaine! Don't let go!" His head disappeared into the rubble then his fingers slipped from her grasp, making her fall to her knees. She crawled over to where he disappeared and began digging frantically into the rubble for him.

"Swaine! Swaine!" Suddenly she too began to sink into the rubble, the rocks and metal were crushing her chest making it hard to breathe.

"No! Help!" There was a slight rumble then a roar as everything went black.

* * *

Esther's eyes shot open and a small cry escaped her lips as she abruptly pushed herself up. Her back slammed itself into a hard rough surface and she moaned as a dull pain coursed up her back. She blinked as she tried to organize her thoughts and calm her breathing. The dream slowly began to fade from memory as her heart stopped racing and she looked at her surroundings. The fire had burned itself out, leaving nothing but smoldering embers and ashes, making the cave seem a lot darker. She heard some muttering then some slight shuffling from beside her and she quickly whipped her head over to look.

Swaine was propped against the wall of the cave beside her; his head craned back with his mouth wide open as he snored loudly. Esther let out a sigh of relief.

_It's only Swaine. Everything's alright. _She watched him a moment, a small smile slowly edged itself onto her face. _Sheesh, his snoring could wake the dead, no wonder I woke up. _

She looked up towards the front of the cave. The sun was just beginning to brighten the fog outside. She felt her stomach rumble a bit, letting her know she was starving. She frowned and put a hand to her stomach, trying to quell the grumbling.

_There really isn't any food left in my bag, at least not enough to cover both Swaine and I. _She glanced over at the sleeping man then back towards the front of the cave. _Maybe I'll go and search for something to eat close by. We are in a forest after all._

Cautiously she stood up, trying to remain as quiet as possible. She slid Swaine's jacket off her shoulders and carefully draped it over his sleeping form. She froze and held her breath as the man mumbled a bit and turned over, wrapping the jacket tighter over his body. She exhaled in relief when he began snoring again. Then she noticed something glittering slightly on the ground beside him. Curious, she knelt down and picked it up. It was the strange blue stone from the ship. She looked at the funny stone then back at Swaine. _It must've fell out of his pocket when he handed me the jacket. Guess I'll put it back._ She lightly dropped the stone back into a side pocket of the jacket without disturbing Swaine. She tiptoed through the cave to the entrance. There she stretched, reaching for the sky and letting out a small moan of pleasure. As the fog cleared slightly below her, she gasped at the beauty around her.

From where she stood, she could easily see where the path continued below her and followed the brook. A large tree had fallen some time in the past and now lay just across from her creating a bridge to the other side. The waterfall beside her trickled and splashed into the stream below causing some light spray to sprinkle her skin. She sighed in delight.

"Oh it's so pretty out here! I could look at this forever!" She looked over her shoulder back into the cave to check to see if Swaine was up. The sound of muffled snoring answered her question. She shook her head, a smile lighting up her face.

_I'll be back before he even wakes up. Maybe I can take a nice walk around this place while foraging._

She walked slowly down the path, her eyes bouncing from side to side, taking in the natural beauty around her. At the base of the path, she saw that it curved left, following the side of the stream or continued forward over some stones crossing it. She looked over to the left path.

"Let's see, we came from across the stones so…" she started walking down the left path, "this way!"

* * *

Swaine grumbled as sunbeams lit the cave and shone on his face. He groggily blinked and leaned up rubbing his eyes.

_Ugh, I guess it's time to get up._

He leaned up and suddenly noticed his jacket was draped over him. He blinked at it in confusion. _I don't remember having my jacket when I fell asleep, in fact it had been…_ He quickly looked around him trying to spot his golden haired companion but didn't see her anywhere.

"Esther?" He jumped to his feet, holding his jacket. "Esther!" _Now where did that girl get off too?_

He brusquely walked over to the entrance of the cave, slipping on his trenchcoat as he did. He paused at the entry of the cave and held his hands in front of his mouth as he called out her name.

"Esther! Where are you?" The only response he got was his question being asked multiple times as it echoed into the misty woods. He could feel himself starting to feel slightly anxious, and he didn't like it. He saw that the path split before him, one went down and the other went straight across a log. He cursed his luck. _Damn it, just what I wanted to do as soon as I got up; go searching for her in the damn forest. _He quickly crossed the huge log and jogged along the path in search of his friend.

* * *

Esther had made her way pretty far along the path. Her bag was filled with plump juicy berries, a few dumpty eggs, and mushrooms. She glanced down and smiled in delight.

"Ooo! Herbs! Let's see here…nimt, ethym, and onagero. I'll be able to whip something up with these!" She quickly gathered up a little bit of each herb and threw it into her bag.

"Hmm, I should probably get back, my bag is getting pretty full and I think I have plenty." She was about to turn back when she thought she saw something move just out of her vision. She whipped her head over to look and saw a something small dart down the path. _What was that?_ Curiosity getting the better of her,she chased after it, not realizing it was leading her deeper into the woods.

* * *

_Where in the hell did she go? She probably got lost in this godforsaken forest._

Swaine grit his teeth irritably as he continued following the path. It was starting to curve upwards and hugged against a rocky wall. He glanced down at the path he just came from and sighed.

_I swear, why do I even bother sometimes? She's nosy, bratty, snippy, and a complete nag. I should be glad she isn't anywhere near me! _He paused a moment and sighed rubbing his head, easing the slight headache that was beginning to form. He frowned and shook his head. Despite all the arguing, he still couldn't help but have a soft spot for the girl, heck he did promise to take care of her after all, and he for one was not the type to backtrack on something that important. Also, he honestly didn't want to be by himself; he'd gotten too used to having some kind of company, despite being a loner for a good portion of his life, even if that company came in the form of a fiery, mouthy girl who drove him nuts in more ways than one. He sighed and continued on along the path.

The path soon came to a sharp curve to the right and led directly into a dark, foggy trail that disappeared into the heart of the forest. Swaine paused momentarily and rubbed his chin.

_Did she come this way?_ He glanced up the path and stared at the ground intently. He saw some twigs had been freshly broken and some dirt had been kicked up leading farther down the path. And there weren't only one set of tracks either. One looked distinctly human while the other…did not. He furrowed his brow.

"That doesn't look good." He muttered. He suddenly noticed a faint, blue light pulsing to his left. He moved closer to it and saw a waystone hidden in a large bush.

"Now that definitely isn't a good sign." He could remember, oh so well, what it meant if there were more than one of these stones in a place. It usually meant something big and nasty was probably ahead of him. He gulped slightly but then shook his head.

_Don't chicken out now Swaine. Blondie might be in trouble._

He touched the waystone and he could feel energy rush into his body, perking him up. He turned towards the path and took a deep breath. He jogged down the dark trail, hoping that something wasn't waiting for him up ahead.

* * *

"Oh! Where'd it go?" Esther's blue eyes scanned her surroundings, trying to spot whatever it was she had chased. A disappointed pout formed on her face, realizing she had lost her quarry. _I wonder what it was; it seemed kind of small. Wait, where am I?_

She looked around her, suddenly realizing she was now somewhere in the middle of the forest. The huge trees loomed overhead, their thick, bushy canopies blocking what little sun there was. The fog hung low, making it even darker and giving the woods an ominous look. The lonesome hoot of a Tu-Whit echoed in the forest as a chilly breeze rustled the leaves in the trees. Esther glanced around her worriedly. _Oh! The map! _She quickly grabbed out the old yellow scroll and glanced at it. From what she could see, she should be somewhat close to the large clearing. She stuffed the map back into the small bag at her hip.

"I can't have gone too far off the path…" she squinted at the ground, trying to spot the trail. She could just make out a series of stones jutted out of the ground leading away from her.

"Hmm, this looks like it's right." She slowly followed the path as it lead her deeper into the heart of the dark forest.

* * *

"Esther! Eeesstherr!"

Swaine's voice was beginning to get hoarse from yelling her name into the woods. He had made it to the clearing, but nothing was there. No monsters, and unfortunately, no Esther. The clearing was huge and he had looked all over for any sign of the missing familiar tamer, but not a single clue had turned up. He sat on a stump, taking a quick breather as he contemplated on what to do next.

Anxiety was reaching a critical high for him and it had given birth to a splitting headache. Too top it off, his stomach decided to let him know that he was hungry. He frowned angrily and leaned his elbows on his knees, burying his hands in his curly hair.

"Dammit all. Where could she be? I've looked everywhere for her." He sighed and leaned up, staring blankly into the clearing around him. "Why'd she just up and disappear? And without telling me! How stupid of her!" He clenched a fist and grit his teeth in frustration and worry. He'd probably been wandering these damn woods for a good few hours now and not seen hide or golden hair of the troublesome girl. For all he knew, she might've gotten into trouble with some monsters and…Swaine shook his head, dismissing the unpleasant thought.

_No, she's a tough girl. She's a familiar tamer for goodness sake; at least she isn't totally defenseless. _But the thought didn't ease his apprehension by much. He stood up from his seat on the stump and began wandering the clearing once again, hoping to find something he might've missed.

As he reached the northern most part of the clearing, he stepped on something that made a very loud crunch. He paused and looked down.

He had stepped on a small pinecone. Irritably he kicked it, sending it tumbling into the woods. He didn't watch where the destroyed pinecone had fallen; his attention was on something else entirely. He knelt down and began to scrap at the dirt revealing a large flat stone. It was white with flecks of gray ad black in its grains. Looking up, he could see more of the stones bulging slightly from under the ground, most of them covered by layers of dirt and moss. They lead deeper into the woods. Some of the stones stuck out awkwardly; it was apparent that the trail hadn't been used in a very long time.

He stood up and gazed down the rugged path. The woods appeared a lot darker in that direction. He shook his head. _Well, here we go. _He warily walked down the path into the heart of the woods, his hand on the base of his gun.

* * *

"Huh? This isn't the clearing on the map."

Esther gazed around her in confusion. The rocky path had led her to a small, funny, shaped grassy clearing. Large, moss covered boulders bordered the clearing, some leaned to one side after years of sinking into the land and others had large cracks and pieces missing from them. The atmosphere was different than any other part of the forest she had been in. Dust particles twinkled in the air and fireflies floated about, giving a sense of magical wonder to the clearing. Esther looked around her as she slowly walked towards the middle, her eyes wide with wonder. Her back bumped into something hard and she quickly spun around.

A huge white boulder, bigger than the others bordering the clearing, stood before her. Though time and the elements had done a number on the huge stone, it still stood tall and proud before her, sparkling slightly in the faint sunlight that beamed upon it. Moss covered the bottom portion of the stone and smaller similar rocks lay around it. She cautiously moved closer to the huge rock and peered at it closely.

Strange runes were faintly carved into the large stone. She carefully traced her finger over the rock, feeling the dips ad grooves from the ancient runes. She let out a breath of her pent up excitement.

"This must be the ruins that Old Father Oak was talking about," she whispered.

She walked around the large boulder checking out every nook and cranny. Other than the large boulder, nothing else seemed to be really sticking out. She stopped and tilted her head, puzzled. Then she remembered Old Father Oak's words from just the other day.

_" I believe the answers you seek are hidden at those ruins. However, others have tried and failed to enter those ruins many other times."_

Esther let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I found them alright, but like he said, there doesn't seem to be any way to enter. In fact, there really isn't anything here." The familiar feeling of disappointment began to eat at her. She shook her head, a glint of determination in her eyes. _No! There has to be something here!_ She went back to the front of the large boulder and crouched in front of it, keenly peering at the runes engraved on the white rock.

She was so engrossed in the rock; she failed to hear the footsteps coming up behind her. A heavy hand roughly placed itself on her shoulder, startling her so much she cried out and jumped up quickly, all the while spinning around to give her would-be attacker a good punch with her eyes closed. Her fist connected with something soft and the sound of something crying out, and falling with a soft thump on the forest floor jarred her eyes open.

"Huh?" she blinked as she stared at Swaine, rolling around on the ground covering his face with his hands. She could hear his muffled cursing behind his hands. "Swaine? What are you doing here?"

His mouth was formed into a pained snarl and he glared up at her with tear-streaked eyes while holding his nose. She could see blood squeezing its way out and down his hand. She went over to help him up, but he irritably swatted her helping hand away from him. He wobbly stood up and glared daggers at her.

"Damn it! Glad to know this is the thanks I get after searching this whole God damn forest for you!" He held his nose tightly with one hand, trying to stem the flow of blood as he planted the other firmly at his side as his tirade continued. "What the hell were you doing exploring the forest on your own? Don't you _realize_ how incredibly _stupid_ that was? What if you had been attacked? Look at this! I'm _bleeding_!" Swaine's headache seemed to increase ten-fold thanks to the punch Esther had landed on him. He gripped his head and rubbed at it angrily. Esther folded her arms protectively over her chest as her eyes narrowed.

"Well _you_ shouldn't have snuck up on me like that. And I would've been fine, I have my familiars on me." Swaine rolled his eyes and shook his head at the girl's ignorance.

"Esther, if you had been ganged up on like before, it would've taken more than just Gogo to help you." His nosed seemed to finally stop bleeding so he let go of it and wiped at the dried blood on his face with his sleeve. "And I didn't have any _idea_ where you had gotten too. Don't_ ever_ run off like that again without at least letting me know." His dark eyes bore into hers until she finally dropped her gaze sheepishly. She rubbed one of her arms awkwardly as her eyes remained downcast.

"I'm sorry."

The tension left Swaine's body and eyes as he began to relax. He'd been expecting her to argue with him like she usually always did. He went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder as he sighed. She looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes.

"Look. Just, don't do it again alright? You…had me worried." He rubbed the back of his head as he glanced down at her. She could see the concern in his eyes. She felt touched that he had actually went out of his way to look for her. Esther nodded furiously causing her yellow hair to bob slightly. Abruptly she reached into her bag, pulling out a small phial of water and a small cloth. She quickly poured some of the water on the cloth and handed it to him as a gesture of friendship.

"Sorry, again, for punching you." She said as he wiped up the dried blood from his nose and hands. Swaine shrugged.

"Its alright. I've had worse. I'd forgotten how strong your left hook is." Esther took the dirty cloth with a scrunched look of disgust on her face before quickly tucking it back into her bag._ Better remember to clean that later._ Swaine looked around her and strode up to the huge boulder behind her, looking around with mild interest.

"So, these are the ruins that the old tree was talking about, huh?" He began gazing intently at the white rock before him, checking out the runes. "What's with the weird markings?" Esther shook her head as she stood next to him.

"I don't know. It doesn't look like any language I've ever seen before." Swaine began running his hands along the stone, his eyes darting about the face of the boulder.

"What are you doing Swaine?" Esther asked.

"Well, the old tree said that there's apparently some way to enter these ruins. But," he dropped his arms to his side then rubbed the back of his head as a confused look crossed his face. "there isn't anything on this rock. No switch or lever or nothin'."

"He did say nobody had ever entered them. And from the looks of it, I don't see really any other ruins around here except these rocks." She quipped. Swaine crossed his arms and put his chin in his hand thoughtfully. They were missing something, but what? He snapped his fingers suddenly and looked at Esther.

"Hey, do you still have that weird rock shaped like a butterfly?" Esther nodded.

Swaine began looking around the clearing whipping his head about. Suddenly he went over to one of the leaning stones on the border and began peering at it closely.

"Uh Swaine? What are you…?" She watched her friend in bewilderment as he rushed from the rock to the rock next to it, then the next. He was muttering to himself as he moved quickly. By the third rock he paused and turned on his heel and began to slowly walk in a straight line. He appeared to be counting to himself. Esther couldn't make heads or tails on what the scrawny man was doing. He stopped at the heart of the clearing a little ways from the boulder and got on his hands and knees, where he began digging into the dirt. She walked over to him and stood behind him, leaning over to see what he was doing over his shoulder.

"Swaine, can you please tell me what you are doing?" She demanded. The man continued to dig.

"One sec…I almost got it…Yes! Here we go!" He stopped his digging and wiped his hands on his pants. He stood up and let the sun shine down on what he had been trying to get to. In the small hole he had created, was a rock the same color as all the others, but this one had a strange hole carved into it. In fact, it looked oddly like…

"A butterfly?" Esther cocked her head as she stared at the rock Swaine had discovered. She whipped her head over to stare at Swaine, who stood there with a pleased smile on his face. "How'd you figure out where this was?" Swaine just smirked at her as light twinkled in his eyes.

"Ah well, through observation and a feeling. If you could, please hand me that butterfly rock that the old tree gave us." He held his hand out as Esther quickly snatched the rock from her bag and handed it to him. He knelt down again and held the rock just over the opening. He glanced up at Esther with anticipation glowing in his eyes.

"Well, here goes nothin'."

He placed the stone within the hole and pushed it down. There was a soft click and then a faint rumble. Swaine stood up and backed away from the hole with Esther as the ground began to shake.

"Whoa! What's happening?" yelled Esther. They looked around and tried maintaining their balance as the ground heaved and shook violently.

"Dunno! I'm pretty sure I did it right!" Swaine called back. Then just as suddenly as the shaking began, it stopped. Everything was dead silent in the forest. They looked around in confusion.

"Um…ok. So what changed?" Esther asked. Swaine took a few steps forward towards the huge boulder and scratched the back of his head as he looked around.

"I don't get it. I thought I had done it right." He muttered. He let out a disappointed sigh. "Well damn! I thought I really had it there!" Esther went up to him and patted him on the back.

"It's alright Swaine. Maybe we're just missing something." Swaine shook his head.

"No. I'm pretty sure I had it right. From what I could figure out, a door was supposed to appear or somethin'." He let out another heavy sigh as he went to lean against the boulder. "Hmm, I guess I was wr-OOOOONG!"

Swaine let out a cry of surprise as his body fell through the boulder. Esther gasped as well and rushed towards the spot where he had disappeared.

"Swaine! What happened? Are you ok?" There was no answer from the rock. She didn't want to put her hand in it, but she just saw her friend disappear entirely into the giant boulder. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

_Its ok Esther. You just saw your friend fall into a boulder, which was totally solid not more than a minute ago. That's completely normal._ She nibbled her bottom lip worriedly.

"Swaine? Can you hear me?" She moved a bit closer and slowly extended her hand toward the rock to touch it. "Swa-IIINNE!" She screamed as a hand suddenly reached out of the rock, grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. A rough hand clamped itself on her mouth, muffling her screams. She looked up and saw Swaine standing beside her, his eyes glittering in the dim light. It would've probably had been scarier had she not known who it was.

"Are you done screaming your head off?" he demanded. She nodded still staring up at him with wide eyes. "Alright." He pulled his hand off her face and she took a deep breath. Calmer now, she looked at their surroundings and gasped.

They were standing in a long hallway. The hall had large bluish gray pillars that extended from the floor up to the ceiling and the floor looked as if it was made of mirror like glass, along with the walls. Light blue orbs floated at the ceiling, lighting the passage. She cautiously took a step forward before turning back to look at Swaine.

"What, what is this place Swaine?" she asked. Her question was a whisper, but it echoed strangely in the hall. Swaine looked around, he had a funny look on his face.

"I…I'm not sure. But…for some reason, I-I feel like I've _been_ here before." He said as he looked around him. He scratched his head in confusion. Esther blinked at him.

"You've been here before? But…how?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. Maybe it's nothing." He shook his head. "Well, we're in the ruins. Guess we better take a look around huh?"

The walked down the hall, looking around them. Their footsteps clicked along the floor and echoed from the strange acoustics in the corridor. Esther stayed close to Swaine, not wanting to lose him again. They soon came to large set of blue doors with strange markings on them. Swaine went up to the door and took a deep breath. He put his hand on the door and pushed. Nothing happened. He blinked in surprise.

"Huh? The doors won't open." He tried pushing harder this time, but the large sturdy doors refused to budge. Esther went up to the doors as well.

"There aren't any handles either. What strange doors." Esther mused. Suddenly a strange voice echoed down the hall, making them look every which way for its source.

_I've been waiting for you, Shepherd of Souls._

Esther blinked. "Shepherd of Souls? What's that?" She looked over at Swaine who shrugged his shoulders.

_You may enter._

The doors began to slowly creak open, a bright light emanating from the other side. Esther and Swaine glanced at each other then slowly walked forward through the doors into the bright light as the doors slowly closed behind them.

**Author's Note:** Alright everyone, I just would like to know how things are with my story so far. I've begun to notice I have a slight tendency to be ridiculously descriptive on some things, which can cause my chapters to get a bit longer than I like. I was actually good this time around, but still. Just would like some thoughts on my story so far. Are the chapters too long/ short? Am I doing an ok job with the characters themselves? This is my first fanfic, and I haven't written in like 5 years so I'm still a bit rusty, but I try to catch my typos, though I know they are still in there, so please be kind in your reviews. Thanks! :D


	12. Chapter 11

Vice-à-Vis

Chapter 11: Shadow of the Past

As the bright light faded from their vision, Swaine and Esther gasped as they gazed at the room they had entered.

The room was black like the midnight sky and small twinkling lights seemed to glow from all around them, even from the floor. It was as if they had walked into space itself. Swaine and Esther looked around them, their eyes wide in wonder.

"Swaine, where do you think we are?" Esther whispered as her blue eyes scanned their surroundings.

"I have no idea," Swaine muttered slowly. Esther nibbled on her bottom lip uncertainly.

"I don't really see anything here Swaine. Maybe…Old Father Oak was wrong about this place? I'm not sure how we're supposed to know what's going on in a dark place like this." Esther said doubtfully. Swaine shook his head silently. It didn't look like there was much going on in the place, other than the pretty little lights.

They took a few steps forward into the darkness. Suddenly a low, yet commanding sounding voice echoed from the darkness halting them in their tracks.

_So you wish to know what is causing the darkness that plagues this world._

Swaine and Esther spun around and whipped their heads about, trying to find where the voice had suddenly come from.

"What? Who are you?" Swaine asked into the void. The voice continued on over his question.

_To know what is happening in the present, you must first see the past…_

They gasped as colors bloomed into the darkness all around them, swirling around them like a cyclone. Swaine closed his eyes, the spinning was making his head hurt. He felt something grab hold of his hand tightly, and he cracked open an eyelid briefly. Esther had her eyes squeezed shut as well as she gripped his hand. Then just as quickly as it had begun, the spinning colors stopped. Instead the sound of screaming and harsh yelling echoed around them. Esther slowly began opening her eyes, but they quickly shot open as she gasped in shock. She shook Swaine's hand vigorously.

"S-Swaine, you might want to open your eyes." At her anxious voice, he cautiously opened his eyes, only for his eyes to widen in shock as well.

They stood in the middle of a stone throne room. They faced a pair of huge double doors that were currently having bookcases, and other heavy objects placed in front of them. Soldiers clad in pale blue armor rushed about, yelling at each other for help as they barricaded the large doors. Swaine and Esther were completely baffled at the flurry of activity. A soldier paused in front of them, breathing heavily. Swaine took a step towards the beat soldier.

"Hey, what's going on here?" The soldier didn't look at Swaine at all, but just continued panting. Swaine reached out to grab hold of the soldier's arm. "Hey, I'm asking you…huh?" He blinked as his hand went right through the soldier's body. Not noticing Swaine in the least, the soldier hurried over to help his fellow soldiers at the front doors. Swaine took a step back over to Esther with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What…what just happened?" Esther asked, her blue eyes wide with surprise. Swaine shook his head; he was just as stunned as she was.

"Continue barricading the doors! We must buy time for The Priestess!"

A loud resounding voice echoed over the chaos making them look up a small set of steps. At the top stood a woman dressed in a white hat with strange blue markings on it and a white cloak with a dark blue dress. She had long dark blue hair that seemed to glimmer in the dim light in the room. She stood beside a tall mirror, but instead of clear glass, a swirling vortex moved within it. A man clad in silvery gray and blue armor and a dark blue cape stood beside her. Something glinted on his back and they could just make out the hilt of a large sword. He had medium length straight brown hair that wiggled from side to side as the man shook his head while he spoke to the woman. Esther stared at Swaine.

"The Priestess?" Esther's eyes held the same question that Swaine had in his as they stared at each other.

"Let's get closer." Esther and Swaine moved up the steps nearer to the two.

"Your Excellency, _please_ leave now. His forces are quite literally just outside the doors, we can't hold them off any longer!" The man pleaded at the woman in front of him, but the woman just stood before him stoically and shook her head.

"No, Darius. I cannot just abandon what is left of my people, my home. I belong here." The man sighed in exasperation and placed a hand on his face briefly.

"Your Excellency, I am your sole protector, the Head Knight. It is _my duty_ to make sure you remain safe. Don't force me to throw you into that time portal." The knight known as Darius crossed his arms and grimaced at the blue haired lady before him.

As Swaine and Esther came up to the feuding two, they could make out their features better. The woman had teal colored eyes, pale skin and petite features. Her dainty hands were clasped in front of her at her chest and long dark blue sleeves with a white stripe on the cuffs of the sleeves poked out from under her white cloak. Even within the dim light, it was apparent she was very beautiful. Despite the saddened look on her face, there was a glint of determination and kindness in her eyes as she held her ground against the taller man before her. Swaine's gears turned as he stared at the cloaked woman. Something seemed familiar about her.

_I...I know her, but…from where?_

The knight had on chain mail underneath the silver and blue uniform he wore. The metal glinted off his shoulders and legs, where he had on armor plates. He had strange brown eyes that seemed to have a hint of purple in them. Darius scowled at the blue haired Priestess and arched an eyebrow as she shook her head at him again.

_Something about him, reminds me of someone…but whom? _Esther thought a moment then casually glanced over at the scruffy ex-thief beside her. Esther gasped as recognition gleamed in her eyes. Her head quickly went back and forth between the orderly knight and the shabby looking man beside her.

"Swaine, doesn't…doesn't that knight…look a bit like you?" She asked. Swaine raised his eyebrow at Esther then peered closer at the knight's face. _Same eyes, same general face shape, same hair color, same height…_ He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows.

"The resemblance is pretty weird." Swaine scratched at the stubble on his chin as they watched the knight and the Priestess. Darius sighed in exasperation and glared at the stubborn woman in front of him.

"There isn't anyone left. They've all either joined the dark forces or have died. This small group of soldiers is all that is left." His piercing gaze didn't falter from the face of the lady, as her eyes became downcast. He put a gloved hand on the shoulder of the blue haired lady.

"Please, Adina, you must escape." The woman looked up into his eyes uncertainly.

**Ka-Boom!**

Swaine and Esther spun around facing towards the double doors. Screams and yells broke out as rubble flew into the room as the doors burst apart. A wave of shadowy figures flooded into the room and began to decimate the small force. Soldiers desperately fought the dark figures, but in vain as they were cut down easily. The knight took a few steps in front of the Priestess protectively, unsheathed the sword from his back, and quickly dispatched a few of the closer black individuals with swift slashes from his sword. Soon, none of the soldiers were left, only a small group of the black individuals remained in the room at the base of the stairs.

A dark mist began to emanate from the obliterated doorway. Swaine could feel a terrible and heavy feeling of dread in his soul; it was so awful, it felt as if he would suffocate. Esther's hand suddenly gripped his arm tightly. Looking down he could see her staring in the direction of the doors, fear evident in her sapphire eyes.

A tall, spindly, black hooded figure slowly entered through the ruined doors, the black mist curling out from underneath the black cloak it wore. It moved like a wraith, it even resembled one. The black figures parted away from the being as it floated through them towards the steps in front of the knight and the Priestess. Darius's eyes narrowed at the approaching individual and kept his sword ready in his hands.

"Stay back your Excellency." The knight whispered through clenched teeth. The Priestess followed his orders, straying close to the time portal behind her.

The black figure paused at the base of the steps and looked up at the knight just a few steps above it. The hood it wore was so dark; you couldn't make out the face of the person in it. Esther sucked in a breath and slowly released it through her teeth, creating a hissing sound.

_There is so much…evil coming off of…of that thing. I'm not even close to it, and I can feel it._ She glanced up at Swaine beside her and saw the uneasy look on his face. She could see he was very tense, a muscle in his cheek twitched slightly as he stared at the hooded figure. _Swaine can feel it too from the looks of it. This doesn't look good._ Her attention was brought back to the figure as a low raspy voice began to speak from within the dark hood.

"At last, I finally have you cornered Priestess Adina. Why don't you be a good girl, and just surrender?" The voice sent shivers down Esther's spine; it was like listening to the sound of forks scratching on a plate. There was a brief silence before the voice continued.

"How about this then Priestess? I'm a dealing sort of man; if you surrender, I'll let your _knight in shining armor_ live." A dark chuckle carried out of the black hood, which was echoed by the shadowy minions surrounding the tall figure. Darius bristled at these words and his knuckles tightened on the hilt of his sword. His mouth contorted into an angry snarl as he stared at the black hooded person before him.

"She will _never_ surrender to you Erebos, you conniving snake!" A hand suddenly reached up and stilled the upset knight. The Priestess stepped over to the side of Darius, her teal eyes staring down at the hooded figure.

"Erebos, your evil and deception have known no bounds. The people of Miroire are gone, leaving only Darius, you, and myself. You have destroyed everything and everyone in your way." Swaine and Esther gasped at this, but none of the other individuals noticed this. Her teal eyes began to glow brightly as a light blue aura began to surround her form. She glanced over at the knight beside her and nodded. Darius's mouth tightened into a thin line as he brought his sword up and took a battle ready stance. "Your treachery and evil ends here Erebos. You will be stopped." The hooded figure was silent a moment.

"Is that your final decision?" The Priestess nodded solemnly.

A deep blood red-purple aura began to form around Erebos, the mist around him getting darker. The minions around him began to move closer to Darius and Priestess Adina. Erebos floated a bit higher and chuckled darkly.

"Then you will die with the rest of this wretched society, to become nothing more than a vague memory!" With that, the black shadowy figures rushed towards the two.

Swaine and Esther gasped and watched as the knight ran into the swarm, cleaving the cloaked minions left and right. He was like a whirlwind, cutting them down before they even had a chance to touch him. It was incredibly really, the only person Swaine and Esther had really seen fight with a sword was Kublai, and the knight made Kublai look clumsy in comparison. Erebos stood back a ways and began to summon a large, crackling ball of black energy.

"Grahh!" He threw the swirling mass straight at the Priestess. At the last second the Priestess brought up a hand, creating a barrier of blue light before her. The black magic slammed into the wall, the crackling energy exploding on impact and dissipating the attack. The Priestess stood unharmed by the attack, solemnly staring down at the black mage.

"You will never win Erebos. There is no love in your heart." Her teal eyes saddened. "Why have you forsaken the path of light, you used to be the Deacon, my mentor…" Swaine and Esther could hardly believe their ears. _That guy…used to be her teacher?_ The figure's dark aura flared up angrily and he whipped his arm in front of him, as if cutting off her words.

"Quiet! You know _nothing_! _I_ should have been the leader of this pitiful society! I could've led us across the world, CONQUERED the world! But no! You never believed we should have gone out, extended our reach!" The figure stood up tall as he spitefully snarled out his words. "We could've had it all_ Priestess Adina_." The woman shook her head sadly.

"That is not what Miroire stood for Erebos. We are gifted with wisdom and power, but also we hold a great responsibility to not only ourselves, but to the whole world. You of all people taught me that." The black figure began summoning another huge black orb in his hands.

"Enough! You speak of love and responsibility. Well let's see them protect you now Priestess!" The huge black ball flew towards the Priestess suddenly, catching her off guard. She screamed as it slammed into her, throwing her against the wall of the throne room. Esther screamed as well and began to run towards the fallen woman, only to be stopped by Swaine.

"Swaine! We have to help her!" cried out Esther. Swaine shook his head solemnly.

"Esther we can't help her. Remember? They don't even know we are here." Esther glanced back at the crumpled blue haired woman, tears stinging her eyes. Swaine suddenly tugged her closer to him. "I think…all we can do…is watch." He muttered sadly. Esther was still a moment, and then nodded solemnly as she stood beside him, watching the events unfold before them.

Erebos chuckled darkly as he summoned another swirling black orb of dark magic and stared at the blue haired woman.

"Goodbye Priestess Adina." He laughed maniacally as he threw the sputtering black mass straight at the wounded Priestess. Unable to move out of the way, the Priestess watched as the large, sinister orb came closer and closer. Suddenly something silver appeared in front of her, holding off the black orb of energy, which crackled and popped as static pulsed in the air before her. Her eyes flew open in surprise, as did Swaine and Esther's.

Darius stood before her, his blue cloak waving madly as if a wind was blowing into the room, his gleaming sword in his hands in front of him. The black mass crackled angrily as he held it back with his sword. A bright green aura surrounded the knight and swirled up his sword. His normally brown eyes had turned a bright purple. He stood protectively over the Priestess as he gazed at the black figure below him.

"D-Darius?" her voice came out as a slight whisper as she stared up at the knight in front of her.

"I will _never_ allow you to harm the Priestess, Erebos." With a roar, he cleaved the orb in half, dissipating the black magic. Coolly he swept the sword before him as he stared at the cloaked figure; the speckles of magical energy twinkled around him. Erebos chuckled; black mist expelling itself from his hood as he laughed.

"So, the power of the Shepherd is shown at last. Come then, _Shepherd_, let's see what you can do against me!" Darius' eyes narrowed at the tall sinister man as he whispered to the Priestess.

"Excellency, prepare the spell to summon a dimensional vortex. Then get out of here." The Priestess stared at the knight before her, worry evident in her eyes.

"But Darius what about you?"

"Do not worry about me, Excellency. I swore to protect you with my life, and I'm not about to break that vow now."

Slowly the silver knight ascended the steps, until he stood directly across from Erebos. Darius remained silent as a low raspy voice spoke from the hooded being before him.

"It will be a pleasure to rip your soul from your body, _boy_." Darius twirled the sword in his hand, the dim light glinting brightly off the green stone at the base of the hilt. A small smirk appeared on his face as his purple eyes twinkled darkly back at his shadowy foe.

"Not as much pleasure as I'm going to have sending you to Hell Erebos. You will pay for the atrocities you have committed." The tall wraith like figure laughed at his face.

"Bold words! A non-magical_ hack_ as yourself thinks you can stop me, Erebos the Black Shade? HAHAHA!"

The knight was still as he brought up his sword, pointing it at Erebos' hidden face.

"They are not just bold words, Erebos. They are a promise." His tone was deep and grave, causing Erebos to instantly cease his laughing.

"Really? Well it'll certainly be hard to do when you're DEAD!" The Black Shade suddenly flung his arm at Darius, shooting forth black crackling arrows, aimed straight at his heart.

He quickly rolled out of the way and rushed at Erebos as he held his sword to his side. Darius swiped at him, but the black figure suddenly disappeared, his sword only cleaving empty mist. The knight spun quickly and parried a blow from his side as Erebos reappeared and tried hitting him with another burst of dark electrical energy. Swaine and Esther held their breath as they watched the battle between the silver knight and the Black Shade. Their moves were fast, a deadly dance of metal and magic in the center of the blue throne room. Erebos' black minions stood on the sidelines, watching the fight between good and evil as well.

Meanwhile, the Priestess had a concentrated look on her face as she tried summoning another portal over by Erebos and his minions. Slowly, a black swirling vortex began to appear, getting larger and larger. The closest minions were sucked into the vortex; their screams were cut off as they disappeared into the dimensional portal. This caught Erebos' attention; giving Darius just the opening he needed to slam Erebos with a harsh blow with his blade.

"Graaaaaaahhhhh!" The black shade screamed in agony and collapsed onto the floor before the swirling portal.

The knight stood there a moment, then slowly turned away from the crumpled black mage. He took a few steps towards the blue haired woman above him.

"Your Excellency now is the time for you to escape!" He didn't notice as the black hooded figure behind him moved a bit and began to summon a large black orb.

"NO!"

Erebos suddenly stood up and with the last of his strength, fueled by hatred and anger; he threw the black crackling attack straight at the Priestess. Darius ran to the Priestess, and pulled out his sword, trying to block the dark magic. The attack was too powerful, and the sound of shattering metal echoed into the air as his sword broke and the attack engulfed the silver knight.

The Priestess and Esther screamed as Darius fell to the floor, lifeless. The Priestess knelt on the floor beside the fallen knight and cradled his head in her lap. His brown eyes lifelessly stared back up into hers as tears fell like wet stars on his face. Gently she closed his eyes, her head bowed as sorrow shook her shoulders. Esther suddenly grabbed Swaine and buried her face into his orange shirt, muffling her cries. He could hardly believe what he just saw. He held onto Esther's quaking body as he grit his teeth. Something within him overrode his fear as he glared at the standing black figure.

"Don't be sad your _Excellency_, soon you will join your _knight in shining armor_." A dark chuckle rumbled out from his dark hood. A large black orb began to form in his hand as he raised it above his head. The Priestess stood up, gently laying Darius' body on the stone floor. She raised her head and stared at the former Deacon. Then she began to summon a pulsing blue orb in her hand.

"You will never succeed Erebos, you will never bring the world under your grasp. You will fail and always will fail." The Black Shade roared angrily at the words and threw his black orb right at her. At the same moment, the Priestess tossed her orb of magic as well.

The two forms of magic collided in the air and exploded, sending huge shockwaves through the room. Erebos screamed as he was blasted into the portal behind him, while the Priestess was thrown into the portal behind her.

As the smoke cleared, Swaine and Esther found themselves once again in the strange dark room with the twinkling lights. They looked around in confusion.

"Was that…a dream? No it couldn't have been, it was so…real." Esther said breathlessly.

"It was no dream, young lady." Esther and Swaine spun around and gasped as a familiar silver and blue clad knight stood behind them. Darius stared at them stoically as Swaine took a step towards the knight.

"You! But aren't you…dead?" Swaine's eyes were wide in shock at the sudden appearance of the silver knight. Darius locked eyes with the scruffy ex-thief as he nodded.

"In a way, yes. I am just a shadow. This place," he gestured to the room around them, "has the power to call forth the shadows of a person's past." Darius looked intently at Swaine. "Specifically _your_ past." Esther and Swaine stared at the knight as the pieces slowly fell together.

"Wait, you mean…" Esther took a step back to look back and forth from the knight to Swaine, "You are Swaine and Swaine is you?" She brought a hand up to her head. "But how can that be?"

"Yes, please explain. This is pretty out there, and we've seen some pretty crazy things before." Swaine crossed his arms and cocked his head at Darius. Darius took a deep breath.

"You know how people have souls correct?" Esther and Swaine nodded. "Well when a person dies, their soul floats in limbo until eventually they can be reborn. Such things can take years to happen. When I died, my soul hung in limbo, until eventually, you were born." Darius tilted his head and made a slight frown as he looked at Swaine. "Hmm, I wasn't expecting to have become somewhat of a…vagrant however." Swaine turned red as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well excuse me then! I'll have you know I'm not just some bum on the streets! I'm the head mechanic of Hamlin, thank you very much!" Swaine crossed his arms irritably as he glared at the knight. Darius' eyes twinkled as he raised his hands up defensively.

"Alright, alright. No need to get all upset. I was just making an observation." Swaine snorted in disbelief. Esther rolled her eyes, and tried changing the subject back.

"So Darius, what happened to the Priestess and Erebos after the blast? It looked like they had been blasted into portals." The knight's brown eyes flicked over to the blonde haired girl.

"I'm unsure really. If what you saw was correct, then Erebos was banished to a separate dimension along with his minions and Priestess Adina was sent through time." Swaine furrowed his brow at this.

"Sent through time? Do you mean like the Breach Time spell?"

"Exactly. Just like Breach Time, a person can only go through time once in their lifetime," Darius' eyes saddened slightly, "but…the Priestess suffered great physical damage from that attack when she was blasted into the portal. I do not know what became of her afterwards."

"What about the portal Erebos was sent into?" asked Esther.

"The Priestess used a spell similar to Breach Time called Spatial Crack. Essentially, it opens up a portal leading to another dimension. Once a person goes into the portal however, they can never return…at least…that is what was supposed to happen." At these last words the knight's eyes hardened. "Erebos has somehow found a way back to this world, I have no idea_ how_ he did it, but he has. Now he's trying to cast the world into darkness once again and rule it under his black thumb." The knight's mouth formed into a thin line as his eyes glimmered in anger.

"We saw you fight him in the past, but he seems to be very powerful. How can we stop him?" Esther asked. Darius gazed again at Esther, his eyes a bit softer.

"He's an extremely powerful black mage, he is not one to be trifled with. But there is a way to stop him, permanently. It requires the power of the Shepherd of Souls." Swaine scratched his head. _There's that saying again._

"I've heard that saying before, the Shepherd of Souls. But…I can't remember where. It was before we came here though." Esther tilted her head at her friend.

"It doesn't surprise me if you have. After all, the title pertains to _you_." Swaine and Esther paused and stared at the knight.

"What do you mean?"

Darius steadfastly stood before them and gazed deeply into Swaine's eyes, the same exact eyes he had.

"You are the Shepherd of Souls, the Keeper of Virtue, and the Bringer of Light to a world gone dark. Within you lays the power of the Shepherd, I can sense it in your heart. It lays dormant at the moment, but I can feel its power calling out, ready to be awakened. However," The knight reached up to his back and unsheathed the sword on his back, the light playing on the gleaming blade, "before it can awaken, you must first prove yourself worthy of having such power." He took up a battle stance as he faced Swaine.

Swaine gawked at Darius._ What? Is he nuts? Me? The Shepherd of Souls? Please, as if._

But as he gazed at the silver knight before him, he could feel something deep in his heart as if it was calling out to him, urging him forward. As if she could sense his hesitation, Esther's hand suddenly found his. He glanced down at the blonde girl beside him and saw she was smiling up at him, her blue eyes twinkling as brightly as the lights around them.

"You can do it Swaine. I believe in you." A small blush appeared on her face as she lightly dropped his hand and took a few steps away so she wouldn't get caught up in the battle.

Swaine took a deep breath, pulled out his pistol and cocked it._ Alright Swaine, time to show Prince Charming here what you're made of!_ A small smirk appeared on his face as he readied himself.

"No hard feelings." He said as he faced the knight. Darius smirked right back at him, his hand tightened its grip on his sword. It was like looking into a strange mirror, two Swaines, yet each uniquely different in appearance.

"None taken. Show me what you got!"

**Author's Note**: Yes! Chapter 11 got done! :D I like how this one turned out and luckily it didn't end up being very long either. So much has been revealed in this chapter too finally haha! Hopefully I wasn't too vague on anything or didn't make it sound all awkward. I can't even tell you how many times I rewrote this chapter cause I had one heck of a time trying to figure out how to fit all the pieces together, but I believe they all fell into place so here's the result! Hope you guys like it! :D


	13. Chapter 12

Vice- à-Vis

Chapter 12: The Shepherd of Souls

Darius unexpectedly shot forward at a swift run straight at Swaine and slashed at him, much quicker than Swaine had anticipated.

_Holy crap!_

Swaine quickly sidestepped the knight and spun about-face, letting off a few shots at the knight's back. Much to Swaine's surprise however, the knight deflected the bullets with his blade. The bullets made a sharp ringing sound as they bounced off the blade harmlessly, not even leaving a scratch on the polished sword. Swaine blinked, he hadn't expected the knight to be able to do that. Darius brought the sword up close to him then swept it down before him. He smirked knowingly at his shabby opponent, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Come now, that can't be the _best_ you can do, is it? You'll have to do better than that." His voice dripped in sarcasm as he taunted Swaine. Swaine grit his teeth and reloaded his pistol.

"Oi! Shut it Sparkles! I'm just getting warmed up!"

Darius' eyes twinkled as he readied himself and then once again rushed at Swaine, his blue cape billowing out behind him as he ran. Swaine waited until the very last moment then shot off a quick round right at Darius' face. A hazy dark cloud of smoke blinded the silver knight causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Darius irritably rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

"Gah! What is this trickery!?" Darius growled. Swaine chuckled.

"Oh? Don't like my Blindshot do you? Well maybe you'd rather have a taste of my Tri-Shot?" Swaine spun around then quickly let off a quick rat-tat-tat right at the blinded knight. They hit Darius head on and blew him back a couple of feet, making him fall to one knee. He propped himself up with his sword as he took a couple of deep breathes.

Darius shook his head, clearing what remained of the Blindshot from his eyes. He glared at Swaine's pleased grin.

"Don't think you've won yet. It takes more than tricks and a quick finger to prove to me you're ready to have the power of the Shepherd of Souls. You have to understand what it means to be the Shepherd." Darius slowly stood back up and stared at Swaine. Swaine cocked his head quizzically.

"What _does_ it mean to be this Shepherd of Souls?" he asked Darius. The knight didn't answer his question, instead readied himself again in his battle-stance.

"I cannot tell you that. You have to figure it out yourself." Swaine snorted and cocked his pistol again.

"Fine then, be all mysterious like. I'll get that answer out of you, even if that means riddling you full of holes!" Darius' eyes flashed at Swaine's as a coy smile appeared on his face.

"You'll have to hit me first!" Darius retorted. He ran at Swaine as Swaine kept his pistol trained at Darius. Just as Swaine fired, the knight disappeared suddenly. Swaine blinked.

"What the…OW!" Darius abruptly appeared behind Swaine and slammed him with his blade, sending the scruffy man tumbling away. Swaine scrunched his face in pain as he slowly stood back up from the attack. Through one open eye he glared angrily at the smirking face of Darius.

"You can't complain of me using tricks, when you do the same damn thing!" Swaine growled out heatedly. Darius just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I didn't use a trick to get you, I just moved very quickly to get behind you." Swaine scoffed at his answer.

"Yeah whatever. Come on lets go. I can't do this all day with you Sparkles." Darius stood up straight and narrowed his eyes.

"True. I would dearly love to continue toying with you, but unfortunately there isn't the time. It seems…to show you what it means to be a Shepherd, I'll have to go through…drastic measures." Swaine watched as the silver knight's eyes flicked over Swaine's shoulder. _What's he looking at?_ Swaine followed the knight's gaze and saw they fell upon Esther several feet behind him. Swaine furrowed his brow. _Why is he looking at Esther like that?_

"What do you mean by drastic measures?" Swaine questioned the knight. Darius looked intently at Swaine, seriousness etched on his fair features. Swaine watched as Darius slowly disappeared before him. However his voice echoed from all around the dark room. Swaine looked around in confusion.

_When one is in danger, the courage of one's single selfless act can change everything._

Swaine heard a scream from behind him causing him to spin around. Swaine's eyes widened in disbelief as a huge shadowy blob like creature had appeared behind him. It grasped Esther in one gigantic claw as it glared menacingly at Swaine with its gleaming red eyes.

_It's that monster from the Iron Wyvern! How the hell did that get here? _He looked up at Esther who was struggling to free herself from its grip.

"Let go of me! Swaine help!" The monster moved closer to Swaine and swiped at him with its free hand. Swaine quickly dived out of the way as the monster slammed its claws into the spot where he had just been standing.

"What the hell is going on? Darius where the hell are you?" Swaine called out. The knight didn't answer him. Swaine cursed as he quickly fired off a few shots at the monster's face, but his bullets seemed to absorb into the monster instead of harming it. Swaine's hand shook at the realization he couldn't harm the creature. Esther screamed at the top of her lungs as the monster waved her around like a child playing with a toy. Swaine grit his teeth as his mind raced.

_Come on Swaine think! You have to save Esther!_

His eyes fell upon the monster's arm that connected to the hand that held Esther hostage. _Wait! Maybe…_ He pointed his pistol at the black monster's arm and fired off as many shots as quickly as possible. The monster lurched backward and dropped the blonde girl. Esther fell to the ground with a soft thump and lay there a moment, dazed.

"Esther get out of there!" Swaine called out. Esther shook her head and gazed up with wide eyes at the huge monstrosity before her. Its piercing gaze from its red eyes immobilized her and try as she could, she couldn't move.

_Why can't I move? Oh God! _Her breath felt caught in her chest as the monster raised one of its arms up high above her, readying its attack. She felt completely helpless as the monster swung down towards her.

_I'm going to die._

Just as the monster was about to hit her, suddenly something green and tall stood before her. Esther gasped in surprise.

"S-Swaine?"

The tall shabby man stood protectively above her, his gun raised at the face of the monster. Swaine didn't know how he had gotten to her, or why for that matter, he was now standing before the beast, all he knew was there was no way in Hell that it was going to hurt Esther. The beast glared at the man before it and halted its attack. Swaine could hear a voice echo into his mind, like a whisper into his ear.

_Get out of the way little man. I'll deal with you after I take care of the girl._

"No. You'll have to go through me first." The monster's eyes flashed brightly a moment.

_Really? After all, isn't she a nuisance and plagues you continuously? You should be thanking me for trying to get rid of her for you. To what worth is the girl to you?_

Swaine paused. He had never really thought about that. He shook his head; his dark curls lightly swaying.

"She's… my friend, one of the few I have in this world. Yes, we argue about…well the stupidest things honestly and yes she can grate on my nerves, but she… is still my friend. And I made a promise." Swaine paused again and glanced down, his eyes focused on something that wasn't there. Esther stared at the man in front of her in confusion, not realizing that Swaine was speaking to the black monster in front of them. _Why is he saying all this?_

_What promise was that?_

Swaine looked back up, his eyes hardened. "I promised I would protect her." The monster's red eyes had a curious glow to them.

_Even at the cost of you own life?_

He paused again, and then nodded. "Yes. Once I make up my mind, I stick to it. And nothing will break that resolve." Swaine said, his voice echoed throughout the dark chamber. For a tense second, Swaine thought for sure the monster was going to slam down its claw on both him and Esther, but instead the monster slowly withdrew its arm and disappeared into the shadows. Swaine's arm gradually dropped and he turned to face Esther. She noticed something was different in his eyes, like there was a fire burning in them.

"Hey, you alright?" He offered her a hand and she found she could move once again. Gratefully she took it and stood up. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm ok." She paused. "Swaine, did you mean that? That you would…protect me?" Swaine glanced away and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Even in the dim light, she could see a slight blush color his cheeks.

"Err…yeah." He muttered. "You have my back and I have yours. Always have and always will, you know? That's what friends do right?" Esther nodded. "Well, when you are in trouble, I'll always be there for you, no matter what. And nothing is going to break that." He caught her eyes with his, they were twinkling slightly. Esther didn't know what to say to him. _To think…this man was at one time someone I couldn't stand being around at all, and was incredibly selfish. What's changed in him?_

"Finally, you understand." Swaine and Esther turned quickly and saw Darius standing a few feet away from them. A small smile was on his face. Swaine glared at the knight.

"Oi! Where the hell were you? A damn monster attacked us!" Darius nodded.

"Oh I know. You see that was a test." Swaine blinked.

"What? A test? What kind of bloody test was that!" he shouted. He marched over to the smirking knight and thrust a finger at his chest. "Esther could've been hurt!"

"Ah see…that's the thing, she wouldn't have been hurt." Swaine cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"It was a test to see if you would be willing to put others before yourself, to see if you would protect those who are unable to. Especially those…close to you." Darius smiled kindly at Esther and bowed slightly to her. "I'm very sorry for throwing you into this milady, but it was unfortunately the only way to speed things along." He looked back at Swaine. "But you have proven yourself worthy of harnessing the power of the Shepherd of Souls. Come this way."

Darius turned from them and began to walk away. Swaine and Esther glanced at each other then hurried after the knight. They watched as the knight raised a hand and a door appeared before them and opened. Darius stepped through and they followed him through the door.

The room they had entered was completely devoid of anything. The room was well lit and entirely white. As Swaine and Esther took a few steps, they noticed that they appeared to be walking on water but when Esther bent down to touch the floor it felt solid.

"Now where are we?" whispered Esther. "This place just gets stranger and stranger."

"Yeah no kidding. This whole ordeal has just been completely out there." Swaine agreed.

Darius stopped walking then turned to them. His eyes had a serious gleam to them as he looked at Swaine.

"Swaine is it? Come forward and kneel." Swaine slowly came forward then knelt on the ground, his head bowed. Darius pulled out his sword and held it before his face with both hands.

"I, Darius, as the former Head Knight of Miroire and as the former Shepherd of Souls, hereby grant you, Swaine of Hamlin, access and power as the new Shepherd of Souls. May you protect those around you from the evils of this world, and be the beacon of light and hope for this world." Darius lightly touched both shoulders of Swaine's still form with his sword then sheathed his sword. "Please stand and raise your right arm, palm out."

Swaine followed the order and Darius mimicked his stance. Swaine could feel something in his heart, his soul, aching to be released. Words suddenly appeared in his mind and his voice echoed with Darius' as they spoke them aloud.

_I bind myself today to this sacred vow, to protect those who cannot stand on their own._

Darius' cape and Swaine's trench coat began to billow gently, as if a gentle breeze were sweeping into the room. Esther gasped as a pale green aura began to emanate from Darius then slowly swirl up his arm, before finally congregating at the base of his outstretched hand. It crawled down Swaine's outstretched arm and swirled around him. It was a strange feeling, the energy felt warm, almost comforting, kind of like if a person were too give an affectionate hug. He felt the energy within him break open like a flood gate and it melded with the warm energy, creating a more subdued pulsating of warmth that was now spread throughout his whole body. Suddenly Darius dropped his arm and Swaine did the same. The green aura around Swaine disappeared, as did the strange energy. Darius let out a large sigh.

"It is done. You are now the Shepherd of Souls. Within you lies the power to vanquish Erebos once and for all." Darius appeared very tired suddenly and he was breathing heavily. Esther took a few steps towards the knight.

"Darius, are you alright? You don't look very good." She went up to the knight and looked at him with concern, the knight shook his head and smiled gently at the blonde girl.

"My time here is nearly up. My purpose is done. I only have a few moments left still." He frowned suddenly. "Gah! There is still much I wish to tell you, to show you, but unfortunately, it does not seem I will be able to." He looked at Swaine. "You will have to learn the power of the Shepherd on your own I'm afraid. What I can tell you is, the power actually is not fully restored yet." A pained expression suddenly crossed the knight's face and he doubled over in pain, kneeling down with a hand on the floor. Esther and Swaine rushed over to him as Esther gasped.

"Darius!" The knight shook his head; sweat was now dripping down his face as his breathing became more ragged.

"The power…of the Shepherd…is within you…but…it isn't fully awakened. You must first rid this world of… Erebos' top minions, the Supreme Vices. They…hold the keys to unlocking your…. full potential. Unless they are defeated…you will not have…the strength…or power…to defeat Erebos." Darius grunted as a shock of pain ripped through his body, and his form suddenly wavered. Esther held his hand, tears in her eyes. He looked up at her with his brown eyes.

"Do…not cry for me…milady. It's unbecoming…. for one… with as…. fair a face…as yours." A small smirk appeared on his handsome face briefly before another twinge took it away. He quickly looked up at Swaine.

"Do what…I could not." His eyes flashed. "Defeat Erebos once and for all."

Suddenly the whole room began to flicker and shake. Swaine and Esther looked around nervously.

"What's happening?" Esther cried out. Darius gasped, his form began to twinkle as small lights began to appear around him.

"You must escape. The ruins…are caving in…leave through…. this portal." He weakly gestured to their right and they could see that a small portal had appeared. Esther looked back at the pale knight.

"But Darius what about you?" They couldn't just leave him behind!

"Just go. There is no…. saving me. After all, I am… just a shadow." The shaking was becoming worse. "Go! Now!" Swaine tugged on Esther's shoulder, forcing her from the silver knight.

"We gotta go Esther! Come on!"

He dragged her away from Darius, but her eyes remained glued to the poor knight. He glanced up at them and a smile crossed his lips.

"Swaine." He turned at the sound of his name. Darius' eyes gleamed as he smirked at him. "When you see that bastard Erebos, tell him hello for me will you?" Swaine paused then nodded.

As they stepped into the portal, light enveloped them. The white room and the knight disappeared from view as they suddenly fell through the portal. They were spinning, falling through whirling light and pale colors. They had no idea where they were going or where they would end up. Esther and Swaine both tried to scream, but the rushing air just stole their breath.

After what seemed like ages, they felt their bodies slam into something hard. Swaine groaned from beside Esther as she groggily stood up.

"Ugh…that was a bumpy ride. I'd ask for my money back if I had paid." He grumbled as he hunched up holding his head.

Esther looked around them. "Huh? Swaine, we're back at the entrance of the forest!" Swaine looked around as well. Indeed the portal had dropped them off just outside the forest. He stood up, rubbing his back.

"Well, that's convenient." He glanced down at his blonde haired friend and saw she had a sad look on her face. "What's up Esther?" She cautiously looked up at Swaine, and he could see her eyes were somewhat moist, making the light that glowed through the fog glimmer off of them.

"I…I wish we could've done something for Darius. I feel horrible that we had to leave him." She sighed forlornly. Swaine shook his head.

"Esther, there wasn't anything we could've done for him. Besides, he…well…I don't know, he wasn't exactly real right?" Esther stared at him.

"Wasn't real? I'll tell you what was real!" She placed her hands on her hips and leaned towards Swaine. "The pain on his face was totally real! I could feel him…literally disappearing." Her bottom lip trembled and she quickly turned away from Swaine, trying desperately to prevent her tears from falling. Swaine sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No. I mean, he was a shadow right? And come on Esther he died _years_ ago. Besides, why are you getting so worked up over this?" Esther was silent. Swaine spun her around and stared hard into her eyes. Her eyes narrowed at his face.

"I…I don't know! It's just…I feel terrible ok?" The dam holding back her tears broke and they spilled down her face in a cascade. Swaine blinked, he hadn't entirely expected her to get _this _worked up. _Great…now I feel like a complete arse. Nice Swaine, you made her cry_. She choked back her sobs and let out light gasp as his hand clumsily wiped away her tears.

"Hey none of that now. He was right you know." Esther blinked up at his face. He had an unreadable expression.

"About what?" she muttered.

"How crying doesn't work on your face. It does mar it a bit." She sniffed and quickly rubbed away the remaining teardrops. _Personally I much prefer it when you're smiling. _He thought of saying those words, but decided against it. Swaine smirked at her slightly before turning away.

"Keep your chin up, we gotta keep going. I want to cover as much ground as possible." He began to walk away from her, following the path through the fog. That snapped Esther's attention back to him.

"Where are we going?" She asked him as she jogged to catch up. He glanced down at her then looked ahead.

"The kingdom of the kitties, Ding Dong Dell." Esther blinked at him.

"Huh? But we can't get inside! In case you've forgotten, there's that dark tower of black mist that prevents anyone from getting inside."

"Well, something tells me we need to go there alright? I don't know what you want to call it, be it intuition, a gut feeling, or whatever, but trust me ok. We need to head over there." She stared at Swaine briefly then sighed. She really didn't want to argue with him, and after everything they had just went through, maybe he was onto something for once.

"Hey and stay close ok? I don't want to have to wake up and find that you're missing again." She glanced up at him again and saw he was staring at her with a serious look on his face. She blushed a deep red.

"I was just trying to find us some food…oh!" She reached into her bag and rummaged about before producing some berries and nuts and other edibles she had found in the forest. "Here take some." She grabbed Swaine's hand and stuffed some of the food into his hand. He peered at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously? Nuts and berries?" Esther sniffed and munched on her share.

"Beggars can't be choosers Swaine. You of all people should know that." He smirked at her.

"Touché, Blondie." With that he stuffed the handful of slim rations into his mouth and chewed. _It certainly isn't much, but at least it's something. _

After swallowing, Esther asked, "So Swaine, how long will it take for us to get to Ding Dong Dell?" He tapped his chin as he thought.

"Should take us…maybe one or two days if we keep the pace and we don't run into any monsters. As long as we follow this path, it should take us directly to kitty kingdom." Esther's forehead creased as a thought popped into her mind.

"I hope King Tom is alright as is everyone else." Swaine glanced down briefly at his companion then let out a small sigh.

_So do I Esther, so do I._


	14. Chapter 13

Vice- à-Vis

Chapter 13: Tonight She Comes

From his black chamber, Erebos watched the couple in silence as they made their way through the foggy landscape of the Northern Summerlands towards the kingdom of Ding Dong Dell.

_That irritating fool Darius, I should have known that he would activate the Shepherd's power within this one. _He clenched a fist angrily at his side, and then quickly relaxed as a thought floated into his mind. _But…it's not fully restored as of yet…there is still a chance. _His raspy chuckle echoed eerily throughout the room.

"In the end, it will all be for naught. And everyone on this wretched planet will be begging me for mercy from the palm of my hand." He slowly brought a gnarled hand up then clenched it tightly. "But first, there is the small matter of this loose end in my plan…" He dropped his arm to his side as he focused once again on the images on the mirror.

"Asmoiselle." His voice was quiet as he spoke out into the darkness surrounding him.

A second later the silhouette of a woman appeared in the darkness. Her features and form were hidden in the shadows, but a strong perfume wafted into the room. It smelled sickeningly sweet and flowery.

"Yes, my sweet?" Her voice was sultry and low. It was a voice that could easily have captured a person's attention, however Erebos remained unfazed by it. He continued to stare into the mirror before him as he spoke.

"_He_ will soon reach that kingdom you have under your control." He paused briefly. "Be sure you give him the…warmest of welcomes. I'm sure a _man_ such as he would find you quite the charmer." Pinkish red eyes glittered mischievously at her master.

"Of course, Erebos _darling_." She giggled lightly. The outline of the woman vanished into the shadows and the perfume slowly dissipated into nothingness. The tall hooded figure remained stationary as he continued to spy on Swaine and Esther.

"Yes, the _warmest_ of welcomes…" He chuckled darkly.

* * *

"Swaine are you sure this is the right way?" a female voice groaned. There was a deep sigh before a rougher voice answered.

"How many times do you have to ask me that? Stop asking Esther."

They had been trudging along the dirt path for a couple of days now. The fog seemed to have become thicker as they moved forward. Esther huffed slightly and glared at Swaine's back. They had barely taken any breaks, once for a quick restroom break and another to sleep during the night. That had been fun. She had barely gotten any sleep with the chilly wind that blew through the Rolling Hills and the fear of a possible attack during the night, though it seemed they had been pretty lucky so far. They hadn't run into any beasts surprisingly. In the morning they had quickly eaten what little there was in her bag and then taken off.

"Swaine, can we please take a break? My feet are killing me." Swaine glanced over his shoulder at the young girl behind him. Esther had a tired look on her face as she dragged her feet. He looked ahead and peered into the fog. It appeared as if the path went up a hill.

"At the top of this hill we'll stop and rest alright? Come on, just a bit further." He heard a small groan from behind him. As they made it to the top of the hill, Esther fell to her knees in a slump, her body hunched over as her hands propped up her body against the ground. Her long bangs curled on the ground as she shook her head in defeat.

"No more, please, no more!" Esther moaned. Swaine rolled his eyes at the theatrics. He took a few steps past her and looked around. The fog wasn't quite as dense up on the hill.

His eyes widened as something large and dark caught his eyes in the distance.

"Hey Esther, come here. Take a look at this!" Esther sighed and got to her feet and walked over to where Swaine was standing.

"What is it?" He just pointed ahead of them.

"That."

Esther's eyes grew wide and she let out a gasp. Just ahead of them was the wall of swirling black mist that covered the kingdom of Ding Dong Dell. From where they stood, she could see that the black mist surrounded the whole kingdom, even the island the kingdom sat upon amidst the huge lake and waterfalls. She could just make out the bridge that lead to the inland kingdom.

"Ding Dong Dell, Home of the Cat King." Muttered Swaine. As he stared at the black mist, worry began to creep into his mind. _God, what happened to it? That mist does look ghastly. Ugh, great…_

"Well, we're pretty close. We might as well go over and check it out." Esther said with a small shrug. Swaine made a face and scratched the back of his head.

"Do we _really_ need to right at this moment? I think a rest is actually a rather good idea right now." Swaine made a show of stretching his back. Esther rolled her eyes.

"That can wait." Swaine turned to look at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? Whatever happened to 'Oh! My feet hurt! I wanna stop!'?" His voice rose a couple of octaves as he tried mimicking her voice. Esther shot him spiteful glance and put her little nose in the air.

"We can rest later _Swaine_. Come on let's go." She began walking down the hill but then paused and looked over her shoulder at him. A small smirk appeared on her face. "Unless, of course, you're too much of a _chicken_ to follow?" That got to him. Swaine crossed his arms and sneered at her.

"I'm not a chicken! Lead on then, Miss High and Mighty." He gestured to her to continue moving forward. Esther shot him another dark look before quickly jogging down the hill with Swaine in tow.

It only took them a couple of minutes to make it to the bridge. The black mist began right where the bridge connected to the other side. As they stood before the bridge and gazed with wide eyes at the wall of mist, Swaine couldn't help but have misgivings.

_This is bad. Very, very bad. I don't this like one bit. Why did I suggest we come here? _His eyes glanced back and forth around him. The air felt heavy, not from moisture, but with dread. He had sensed it a little ways, but hadn't really thought much of it, but now as they stared at the wall of swirling blackness before them, it felt stronger than ever.

"Swaine, isn't this strange?" His head whipped over to look at Esther. Her forehead was creased.

"What's strange?" He tilted his head and watched as she slowly looked around them.

"That there is absolutely no sound here. There's no wind, no birds, no nothing. It's completely quiet. The forest was noisier than here." Swaine scratched his chin and listened.

She was right. Usually there would've been birds calling, beasts howling somewhere in the distance, even a breeze. There weren't even the sounds of the city echoing out to them. It was completely silent from where they stood amidst the fog. Swaine inwardly shivered as worry crossed his eyes.

"This is weird. I don't like it." He mumbled.

Esther nibbled on her bottom lip as her gaze fixated itself onto the bridge. The small wooden bridge itself appeared well kept, she didn't see any cracks or broken boards. It looked like it had all those years ago when she had traveled with Oliver to save the world. The water beneath the bridge was dark however; instead of the bright blue it used to be. She took a deep breath to remain calm.

_Come on Esther, the bridge isn't going to hurt you. You've crossed it a million times. _

Hesitantly she took a small step onto the bridge then paused as if waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. Slowly she took another step onto the bridge so now she had both feet on the wooden bottom of the bridge. Swaine took a couple steps towards her, but remained on land.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded. Her blue eyes glanced over her shoulder as she took a couple more steps across the bridge.

"I'm going over to check out the mist." Swaine blinked in shock as his mouth opened.

"What are you? Insane? That's so incredibly foolish!" He barked at her. "Get back over here!" He began taking a step towards her retreating figure but then paused. His eyes betrayed the fear he felt as his gaze fell upon the ominous black mist.

"No!"

Esther continued slowly making her way toward the end of the bridge. She could hear Swaine hollering at her from the beginning of the bridge. He hadn't followed her. This disappointed her for some reason.

"If you want to do something about it, then come over here and get me then!" She yelled over her shoulder at the distressed man. She heard something that sounded vaguely like a curse of some kind followed by a very loud, "No thank you! I think I'll stay here, where it's a bit _safer_, thanks!"

_Humph cowardly like always. _Esther shook her head and continued across the bridge. She paused a few feet from the end, just within reaching distance of the mist. She could now see how the mist pulsed and swirled around itself. She felt the energy within the mist, the dark negativity feeding within itself. It was intoxicating powerful and she couldn't help herself as she slowly reached out towards the mist with her hand.

As soon as her hand made contact with the mist, her skin began to feel as if it was on fire. She yelped and pulled back her arm quickly, clutching it at the elbow as she stared in shock at her hand. Tears welled up in her eyes as a searing pain shot from the tips of her fingers and up her arm. The black mist wrapped itself around her hand, swirling about angrily. She watched as the skin turned a deep ruddy color beneath the dark mist. Then just as quickly as it happened, the mist dissipated into thin air, however her hand continued to burn. She hunched over and held her arm close as she held back words of anguish in her throat.

She could hear footsteps running up to her. Esther looked up as Swaine reached her and looked at her in concern.

"What the hell happened? What did you do?"

"I-I touched the mist, and it burned me." She felt foolish for admitting that she had done something so stupid. Swaine shook his head and glared at her.

"Let's get away from here. I don't like being this close to this mist." Esther nodded sullenly and quickly rushed past him. Swaine stood there a moment, watching Esther as she crossed the bridge back onto land.

_Swaine…_

"Huh?" Swaine glanced over his shoulder at the call of his name. _What was that?_ All he saw was the swirling mist. Looking at it this close made him shudder and he quickly crossed the bridge over to where Esther stood waiting for him.

"I don't know _why_ you touched the mist. That was so stupid of you to do." Grumbled Swaine as he approached her. Esther pursed her lips and looked away from him.

"I don't know what came over me. I guess I wanted to see what would happen." She muttered. Swaine snorted in disbelief.

"Oh really? For such a bright girl, you sure are dense sometimes." Esther puffed out her cheeks and placed her fists at her hip and leaned towards him, angry arches accenting her blue eyes.

"I didn't see _you_ trying anything. You were too busy quaking like a leaf at the foot of the bridge!" Swaine frowned at her and mimicked her stance.

"That's cause I was perfectly happy staying where it was somewhat safe so I could think! You don't just charge forward into something like _that_ mindlessly." He gestured at the wall of mist.

She leaned away from him and looked away with a slight "Humph!" Swaine rolled his eyes. _You are so bloody frustrating sometimes. Women…sheesh. _Something caught his eye and he quickly reached down and grabbed Esther's wrist.

"Hey! What are you…!" She cried out in surprise. Her words abruptly cut off as Swaine gently turned her hand up, revealing her reddish palm. She cautiously glanced up at Swaine who was still intently staring at her hand. His face was unreadable.

"It's…It's nothing Swaine. My hand is fine." She tried pulling her hand away from him, but he held onto her wrist.

"That doesn't look _fine_ to me Esther." He gently took a finger and lightly put some pressure on her palm. Esther sucked in a breath sharply and released it through her teeth as a sharp pain sprang from her red palm. Swaine nodded.

"Yep, thought so. Your hand got burned pretty good. Let me guess, the mist right?" Esther said nothing, to which Swaine sighed. He glanced around a moment and saw a small patch of trees nearby. "Come on, this way." He led her towards the small wooded area and promptly had her sit on a fallen log.

"Do you have any bandages or anything in that bag of yours?" He asked. Esther quickly shook her head.

"No. You know that I don't typically use those since I can heal with my music." Swaine shrugged.

"Figured I'd ask. Can you play your harp still?" he inquired. She pulled out her harp and tried playing Healing Hymn. She grimaced as she played, but the melody still sounded beautiful. She breathed a sigh of relief as the music mended her hurt hand. As she laid her harp on her lap, she flexed her hand. No pain. Cautiously she looked up and saw Swaine standing in front of her, his arms crossed at his chest, and a cocky smile on his face. She pretended not to notice.

"There. All better, see? Nothing to worry about." She chirped casually as she placed her beloved harp back into her bag.

"Well, if we've learned anything from what you did, we certainly can't just try pushing our way through. The mist will just hurt us and push us back." Esther nodded slowly.

"But how are we going to get to Ding Dong Dell then? It looks like the whole kingdom is surrounded by it." Swaine scratched his head a moment, deep in thought. After a little bit he shook his head.

"I haven't a clue honestly. We certainly don't have anything on us to ward off powerful dark magic like that and neither one of us can use magic, well…kind of." Muttered Swaine as he glanced at Esther. Esther shook her head at him.

"Don't look at _me_ Swaine. You know full well that the most I can do is just heal and tame familiars with my music. I'm not like Marcassin or Oliver." Swaine sighed and itched the back of his curly hair again.

"Yeah, I know." He clenched a hand at his side angrily for a moment, the feeling of hopelessness once again eating at him. "Dammit! There has to be something we can do!"

Esther didn't know what to say to him as she sat on the rough log. Swaine let out a deep sigh and she could see sadness cross his face. He glanced over at her and saw she was staring at him.

"Well I guess we better set up camp here tonight. Maybe something will come to us in the morning." Esther looked around in surprise. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten, then again it was tough for her tell with all this fog.

They quickly gathered supplies to make a decent sized campfire. By the time the fire had been made, it was nighttime. Moonlight glowed through the haze, giving the gray world around them a mysterious feel. Swaine went and sat a little ways from her on the log, staring into the fire. As she rummaged in her bag, she was shocked to discover all they had left for food was the bushel of babanas. She slowly brought them out. Swaine tilted his head.

"Babanas? Really?" Esther's cheeks flushed at the look on his face.

"What? I told you before I had some in my bag."

"Still…babanas." A mischievous smirk lit his face. "Some things still haven't changed…huh _babana girl_?" Esther pursed her lips and began to daintily peel one.

"I was going to offer you one, but since you wish to be a _jerk_, I guess I'll just save these for myself." Swaine sighed and scooted over next to her.

"Oh don't be like that. Come on, let me have one." He tried to pick one out of her hand but she quickly moved the babanas out of reach.

"Nope. Not until you've proven to me you deserve it." Her blue eyes glittered back at his as he raised his eyebrow. The firelight shimmered on her features, making her appear more beautiful than normal. Swaine couldn't help but stare at her, her teasing words slipping past him.

_God she's pretty especially with how the fire burns in those blue eyes of hers. _His consciousness mentally slapped him. _Hey idiot! Stop staring at her. Say something!_ Swaine blinked out of his trance.

"Huh? What?" Esther was giving him a strange look. With a sigh she dropped a babana onto his lap.

"Sheesh Swaine, you must be pretty hungry. You weren't there for a bit." Swaine blinked at the yellow fruit on his lap.

"Yeah…" He absently peeled the fruit and nibbled on it thoughtfully, once again lost in his own world.

Esther watched her friend from her seat thoughtfully. It was interesting how this man could switch moods so quickly at the drop of a hat. One second he was being annoying, whiny and someone she wanted to kick, the next minute moody, quiet, and mysterious. _Well, he's always been like that. I'm sure if he wants to talk about whatever is bothering him, he'll do it eventually. I won't pry._ She couldn't help though but wonder what exactly was going through his mind. _He's probably thinking about his brother, about what we saw at the ruins, this whole situation. I still don't quite understand this whole Shepherd of Souls business, but…I do know everything rests in Swaine's hands._ Her eyes saddened slightly._ He certainly has a lot of pressure on him now._

She could feel her eyelids begin to droop as she sat on the log. She yawned into her hand as fatigue began to creep over her body.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep now Swaine. Good night." Swaine glanced over as she got up from her seat and went over to lie nearby on the grass. She curled up, propped her bag up like a pillow and got as comfortable as she could. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"G'night Esther." Swaine whispered. He went back to watching the fire idly. Luckily there wasn't any wind here, so it wasn't terribly cold, at least not outside. Inside he felt like ice; the freezing grips of worry and anxiety once again tormenting him as he thought about what to do.

_Esther is right. She can't really use her magic to help us get inside Ding Dong Dell. And if that mist was any indication, we certainly risk getting hurt if we even try going through it. If Oliver or Marcassin were here, maybe we could actually do something. God, I feel so useless…_ His brown eyes roved over from the fire towards Esther's sleeping form as his thoughts switched gears.

Esther certainly looked like a princess with her fair features, long golden hair and bright blue eyes. She had grown to be such a beautiful young woman, but he had known she would when he had met her 3 years ago. He sighed.

Even if he could tell her how he felt, which he wasn't _exactly_ sure how he felt towards her, who was to say she would accept it? Would such feelings destroy the friendship he had with her? He didn't want to risk the only true friendship he had in this world. And then there was the whole…age difference problem. 15 years was a pretty big gap between two people and he knew there would be those who would look down upon it. After all he was in his early 30s now and she was… what in her late teens, early 20s? He wasn't actually quite sure how old she was now. It didn't help she acted a lot older than she truly was, most of the time.

Maybe that was what attracted him to her, her steely determination, the utmost care and concern she had towards others, the look of utter happiness whenever she was with her familiars or animals, and yes, the fire in her eyes whenever she did snap back at him. Swaine didn't realize he had a goofy smile on his face until his mind mentally slapped him again.

_Get off it. You're old and ragged, and you certainly aren't that handsome prince you used to be. There's no way that she'll ever have feelings for you like that. To her, you're just Swaine, her friend. You'll always just be the former prince of pigs and thieves to her._

Swaine shook his head, disrupting the thoughts in his mind. He stood up from his seat, his sad brown eyes once again finding Esther.

_You know it's not meant to be, and it never will be. Stop dreaming like a love struck fool._ Suddenly he felt the atmosphere around him feel very uncomfortable and stuffy. He needed to get some air.

"I need to take a walk." He muttered.

He carefully made his way around the fire, staying quiet as he snuck past Esther's sleeping figure. He paused a moment to glance down at her. She looked peaceful, her hands curled around each other before her as she slept on her side, using her bag as a pillow as her golden hair splayed out all around her. He smirked lightly then leaned down towards her ear.

"I'll be back in a bit Esther." He whispered. He gently tucked a couple of stray strands of hair behind her ear. She twitched slightly and mumbled incoherently before becoming still once again. Swaine quickly leaned back up and began strolling away into the night.

He was caught up in his thoughts again, and didn't notice where his feet were taking him. He stopped suddenly and casually glanced at his surroundings. His feet had taken him pretty close to the bridge. Looking behind him, he could make out the fire just a few feet away and the still form of his companion on the ground. He sighed and scratched his head before gazing up towards the heavens.

_Damn fog. Pretty sure it'd be a clear night out if it weren't for this blasted fog. At least the moon is shining bright enough to penetrate it. Gotta count your blessings._ He absently placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. His right hand touched the cool metal of his trusty pistol while the other wrapped itself around the stone.

He took out the stone and twirled in his nimble fingers as he gazed at it idly. The moonlight danced on the polished stone, the blue reflecting itself in a play of bright cyan colors. Once again, the feeling of comfort calmed his soul and mind as he held the stone. _Such a weird rock. Ah well, maybe I should get back to camp._

Swaine turned towards the camp and took a couple steps forward before a noise caught his attention. It sounded like a voice. He paused and spun around, staring into the darkness. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary however.

_Must be nothing._ He shrugged and turned back towards the camp.

_Swaine…my sweet, sweet prince…come…to…me…_

This time the voice was louder and it was distinctly coming from behind him. He spun around quickly, his hand reaching into his pocket for his pistol. He froze though when his eyes fell upon a figure behind him.

There was a woman standing just a few feet away in the center of the bridge leading to Ding Dong Dell. The moonlight lit up her features like a spotlight. She was tall and lithe and had curves in all the right places. She had on a short, purple top with a very large v-cut and short sleeves. The top ended right above her navel showing off her flat belly. A low fitting, long, purple skirt hugged her hips and flared out at the bottom. She also had on a purple choker and elbow length gloves of the same color. Her clothing shimmered in the moonlight. Her long hair flowed down her back and a curtain of her purple and pink hair hid half of her face. What caught his attention though were her pink eyes that twinkled mischievously at him as she smiled at him.

_You look…so lonely out here in the dark…my prince. I've been waiting for you…for so, so long. Come to me…and I'll make everything better._

The mysterious woman raised a gloved hand and flicked her finger at him, calling him to her. A strange scent floated his way; it was very sweet smelling, with a hint of flowers. It was very pleasant, and with the combination of both her sultry voice and the pleasing scent, Swaine's body went slack and his mind focused solely on the mystery lady. He mindlessly started walking towards her like a zombie; the grip he had on the blue stone loosened, causing the rock to fall to the ground. Just as he made it to the bridge, the woman began to float backwards, but continued to smile at Swaine with her full red lips. Swaine continued to walk towards her, his eyes glued to her form. Esther, the ruins, everything that had happened, no longer mattered, only this woman in the moonlight. Her voice echoed within the confines of his mind.

_Follow me, darling. Soon we can be together… forever…_

The wall of mist suddenly parted for the woman, allowing her and Swaine to enter. As soon as he stepped through, the mist swallowed them up into its dark depths.

The night continued on, the moonlight beaming through the fog, betraying not the events that had just happened. The only change was to the blue stone Swaine had carelessly dropped. A pale, bright blue light slowly began to pulse within it, the pale beacon lighting up the grass that surrounded it.


	15. Chapter 14

Vice- à-Vis

Chapter 14: My Cherie L'Amour

"Strange, where am I?"

Esther squinted into the black shadows surrounding her. _If this is a dream, this is certainly a weird one._ The feeling of not being alone alerted her senses and she watched as a little girl slowly appeared out of the gloom before her.

The girl had long, dark blue hair and wore a blue dress. A small brooch in the shape of a butterfly was clasped at the base of her collar. Something about her reminded Esther of someone, but she couldn't place her finger on whom. There was a distressed look on the girl's face and she watched as the girl's teal eyes welled up. Esther quickly strode over to the young girl and knelt down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" murmured Esther as she gently took the girl's hand comfortingly. The girl gazed at Esther, sadness and fear obvious in her eyes. A couple of tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

"Please…Miss…please help him. He's in trouble," mumbled the girl. Esther tilted her head, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Who's in trouble?" She could feel the little girl's grip tighten as her bottom lip trembled. The blue haired girl cast her head down, tears falling like shimmering stars into the darkness.

"I-I couldn't stop him." Her head shot up and Esther was breathless at the intensity of the gaze from the girl. "You must help him! Please!"

Esther could feel the girl's grip abruptly loosen and suddenly she was falling, faster and faster into a void. The girl's voice however continued to echo around her as blackness shrouded her vision.

_Please…hurry…save him…_

* * *

Esther jolted upright, her blue eyes wide open as her heartbeat raced. Looking around her she could see she was laying on the grass in the camp. The dim sunlight weakly shone through the perpetual fog. She could feel a mild pounding in her head. She gently cradled her head with one hand as she slowly shook her head with her eyes closed, causing her golden bangs to sway gently.

_Such a strange dream. What was with that little girl? Who is it she is talking about? Who needs to be saved?_

Esther shook her head once more, unable to piece together the meaning behind the mysterious girl's plea.

"Weird. Well I hope you had a better sleep than I did Swaine." Not hearing a response, Esther looked up and was surprised to find she was alone in the camp.

The tall, lanky ex-thief was nowhere to be seen. It didn't even appear as if he had even slept in the camp. The fire had burned itself out at some point in the night and didn't look as if it had been tended to at all. Esther quickly stood up and looked around in confusion.

"Swaine? Where are you?" she called out. Silence was her answer as not a sound could be heard around her. She rubbed her arm as a chill ran down her spine at the creepy atmosphere.

_Where did he go? Wait…did he…?_ Her eyes narrowed as thought floated into her mind.

"HE DIDN'T! NO WAY!" she shouted furiously. _He didn't just take off and LEAVE me! That…that hypocrite! The nerve of that man! _

"Swaine…when I find you…Oh! You are in SUCH big trouble!" she clenched her fists, and tried calming herself with deep breathes.

_Wait. This is Swaine. Where would he have run off? _At this logical thought, it caused her to pause.

"Maybe…he just went to check out the mist, to get an idea how to get past it." The idea had some merit to it; after all he had _seemed_ pretty perplexed about the predicament they were in the night before.

_I guess I'll go over to the bridge. He'll be there I'm sure. _She quickly grabbed up her bag and set off through the hazy landscape towards the bridge.

When she arrived at the start of the bridge however, there still no sign of her comrade. Esther stood there, her head whipping back and forth as she looked all around her, hoping to spot her companion. She was starting to get worried. It wasn't like him to just run off like that, without saying anything at all. Being this close to the mist didn't ease her tension one bit, in fact it was making it worse. From where she stood, she could still feel the dark energy pulsing from the mist.

"Swaine…where are you?" Esther whispered as she looked away from the mist, her eyes desperately searching across the foggy landscape for her friend.

Then out of the corner of her eye, something gleamed in the grass. Esther blinked then stared hard at the spot where she thought she had seen the strange glow. There it was again. A bright blue light was pulsing from amidst the tall grass a few feet from where she stood. She slowly walked over to the light and moved the grass out of the way. The strange blue stone that had been in Swaine's coat was lying on the ground, pulsing a pale bright blue light. Gently Esther picked it up and cupped it in her hands. She could feel a sense of urgency, however if that was from the stone or not she wasn't sure.

"What's this doing out here? The last time I saw this…it was in Swaine's pocket." She blinked then gazed up from where she stood. She could see the bridge before her followed by the swirling mist. As her gaze fell back onto the strange pulsing rock, her dream came flooding back to her.

_Please…Miss…please help him. He's in trouble…_

She gasped as everything suddenly fell into place. _Oh no, Swaine!_ Her hair whipped over as she stared back at the bridge. She quickly ran over to it and crossed it, but then stopped a few feet from the mist. Worry etched itself onto her features as she stared at the foreboding blackness.

"How can I get through this mist? If I try going into it, it'll burn me again." She nibbled her bottom lip unsurely as she tried to think of a solution. The stone in her hand pulsed brightly causing her eyes to look down. A strange voice that was kind and sweet floated into her mind.

_Light will banish the darkness…_

She gasped as a bright light flashed out of the stone and enveloped her. She opened her eyes; not realizing she had closed them and saw her body had an odd, light blue aura surrounding it. The stone was now floating before her, pulsing its gentle light. She could hear the same caring voice from before echo into her mind quietly.

_Go forth and find him…save him from the seductress of darkness…_

The stone slowly began to float towards her and gently fell into her outstretched hand as it continued to pulse. A feeling of comfort and warmth spread into her body, calming her soul and clearing away all her doubts. Esther looked up and stared at the wall of mist. _I can do this. _Taking a deep breath she extended her arm towards the dark swirling mist. She watched in amazement as the mist parted itself away from her hand. _This blue light around me, it must be warding off the mist. _She steeled her nerves and tightened her grip on the little blue rock. _Hold on Swaine, I'm coming. _

The mist parted itself around her as she walked through it. When she came out to the other side, she paused to look behind her. The mist had quickly filled the empty spot she had just come from, blocking out the outside world. The light around her suddenly flickered then exploded into bright little orbs of light. The particles of light shimmered momentarily around her before fading away. The rock in her hand had stopped glowing.

_I guess the aura was just for the mist. _She looked ahead and saw the dirt path lead up towards the main gate of the castle town. Looking up, she could see how the mist swirled high up into the air, sealing the kingdom within a large dark dome, blocking out the warmth of the sun. She pulled out her harp and held it close to her comfortingly.

_Everything will be alright. Come on; let's go find Swaine. _She put the blue stone into her bag securely.

She walked up to the large gated entry to the kingdom. The old metal gate was open. Esther slowly walked through the opening, looking around as she did. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

_Where are the guards? There are always two of them protecting the gate._

Her footsteps became dull thuds as she stepped onto the cobblestone road that lead from the entry into the small castle town. She paused at the opening, staring at her surroundings.

The town hadn't changed whatsoever. The old stone and mortar buildings were still upright; the medieval town hadn't become a desolate wasteland, but still something was wrong. There were no people. There weren't any children running around and laughing, there weren't any old women gossiping in a corner, or any people going about their daily lives. Esther didn't see or hear a soul in the city; it was completely and utterly silent. It was as if everyone had just up and left, leaving the place to become a ghost town.

"What's happened here? Where is everyone?" whispered Esther. Her eyes fell upon a familiar stone and wood building to her right. The doorway to the building had two large blue lampposts in the shape of fish and a large sign hung over the doorway. "I guess I'll go check out the Cat's Cradle Inn."

She quickly walked over to the building; the atmosphere in the silent and apparently empty town was giving her the creeps. Esther lightly stepped up the short steps leading to the front entrance of the inn. She took a deep breath and slowly turned the doorknob, easing the door open.

The old wooden door groaned loudly as it swung open. Esther could see the counter to the front desk from where she stood, but nobody was standing behind it. Esther poked her head in and glanced around. There wasn't a soul in sight. She quietly stepped into the lobby, kicking up a thin layer of dust on the floor.

_The Purrprietor isn't here either._ She cautiously took a few steps to the front desk.

The front desk looked forgotten with its thin layer of dust and the messy stack of papers on it. A vase at the corner held some flowers, but they had withered and died from the lack of water and sunlight. A book in front of her caught her attention and she gently opened it. The book flopped open, causing a small cloud of dust to rise in the air and find her nose, making her sneeze. After quickly rubbing her nose, she scanned its pages for clues.

The book she was looking at was the inn's ledger and inside it held every single person's name, date, and the time they had spent while at the Cat's Cradle Inn. She flipped the pages, searching for the latest entries. Finding them, she stared at the pages trying to decipher the writing upon them. There were several messages scrawled into it. Esther leaned closer to the book.

_Had 5 people check in today. Everything is wonderful in our purrfect little town. King Tom XIV is appurrently going to be attending a ball of sorts at Hamlin in celebration of the heroes and peace. What a grand idea! Maybe we can do something pleasant as well, mreow?_

There were a couple more names and dates scrawled into the book, then another quick entry.

_A strange woman has been seen at the castle of late. There is gossip that she has been seen with King Tom and they are quite…friendly. Appurrently they say she is very purrty and makes all the men around these purrts act like they're in heat! How silly! I'm sure it's just wild imaginations at work!_

After that there appeared to be no more names or dates, just one final entry. The message appeared to have been scrawled hastily into the book.

_Everyone in the city has lost their mind. Soldiers have gone from house to house, taking away women and children. It's been said they have been taken away to dungeons. What has happened to our purrfect little town? What has happened to King Tom? It must be that…woman. I never liked her, there was something…wrong with her and everything has become worse ever since she showed up. Everyone tried warning him. Now…everyone is gone. I purray help comes soon. I'm sure I am next. I must lea-_

The entry abruptly ended, a large scratch appeared in the ledger where the sentence should've been. Esther gulped and closed the ledger. She didn't want to think about what might've happened to the Purrprietor of the inn.

_Something…evil has happened to Ding Dong Dell._ She nibbled her bottom lip worriedly. _And Swaine is probably somewhere in here too._ She stood there a moment lost in her thoughts.

_The ledger mentioned King Tom…and a mysterious woman._ Her mouth twisted into a frown. _It also said something about how all the men started acting weird here when that woman appeared. I wonder if…Swaine met this woman. That would explain a lot._

"I need to get to the castle." Esther quickly left the lobby and closed the door to the empty inn. She paused at the top step and looked down the road. Blue-green paw print shaped stones lead deeper into the city ahead of her. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, trying to remember something.

"Let's see…if I remember correctly, I need to follow this road with the paw print stones on the ground. They should lead me right to the castle." She began to follow the road, holding her harp tightly as her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings.

It was eerie walking around the silent town. The mist cast a dark shadow over the buildings, further increasing the oppressive air hanging over the medieval town. Her footsteps made dull clicks as she walked up the cobblestone path. She could see food rotting in stalls and laundry still strung up. Flowers and plants had withered and died everywhere, the stench of decaying vegetation filled the air. She continued to walk past the Swift Solutions and the Hootique, both of which appeared to be empty like the other stores and streets. A chill ran down her spine and goose bumps prickled her skin. She quickened her pace slightly as she hurriedly walked towards the castle looming before her.

As she passed under a stone bridge, she gasped as she finally found the center of town. The large fountain that originally held a statue of King Tom and some fish spouting water from their mouths now held a statue of a woman and three men. Esther slowly approached the fountain, her gaze fixated on the strange statue.

The woman was tall and wore a two-piece dress. Her long hair was wrapped around her body and the bottom part of her dress curled up. She had a hand extended out while the other had a finger daintily touching her cheek. A dark and creepy smile was on her face. The three statues were of men desperately reaching out to her hand while a dark liquid silently spilled out of their open mouths and eyes into a large basin at the foot of the woman. They each had a look of torment, pain, and longing. Esther turned away from the disturbing fountain and instead looked up to see the castle before her.

The castle's appearance hadn't changed, but the atmosphere had. Esther could feel something dark and evil emanating from the castle. She inwardly shivered.

_Now's not the time to back down Esther. You can do this._

Then very, very faintly she heard a voice. It whispered into her mind a warning.

_He's…in…there…beware…the…power…of…the…temptress…_

Esther took a deep breath and focused. She looked up and furrowed her eyebrows determinedly.

_I'm coming Swaine!_

* * *

Esther paused at the beginning of the throne room and looked behind her. She could see the hall behind her was empty, the large double doors leading outside wide open from when she had pushed them. Looking ahead, she could just make out the throne chair at the top of a set of steps. A short bridge crossed a small pond within the throne room and lead the way forward towards the throne chair. The room was dimly lit with sconces on the wall. Esther slowly moved forward, tightly gripping the harp in her arms. She continued to scan the room. It appeared to be vacant. Thinking she heard a noise behind her, she spun around, her back to the throne chair. She didn't see anything however.

"And what are _you_ doing in _One's_ castle, hmmm?"

Esther spun around, once again facing the throne chair. She squeaked in surprise seeing the hulking figure of a gigantic tabby cat before her. She took a few steps back, only for the large cat to move towards her threateningly. It had on a purple tunic with ornate green swirls on it, covered by a pale, powder blue coat. The ensemble was being held together with a purple belt with a pair of golden fish buckles that faced each other. A red and gold crown sat on the large tabby's head. It glared at Esther with its beady blue eyes.

"Oh! K-King Tom! Where is…" Her question was suddenly caught off as King Tom moved a bit closer to her, towering over her. Her eyes widened in fear she stared up at the cat king. She could see something was wrong; his eyes appeared to be distant, despite them looking straight at her.

"Only _One_ asks the questions here, kitten. Now answer me! What are you doing in the castle?" The cat's tone grew dangerous and Esther's heart began to race.

"King Tom! It's me, Esther! Please remember! I came here a long time ago with the savior of our world, Oliver!" The cat king's ears twitched and he froze. Something that looked like recognition washed over his face and Esther breathed a sigh of relief.

"Eh? Oliver? The Pure-Hearted One?" Esther's reprieve came too soon however as suddenly the large cat was circling her, deeply sniffing her. She stood still, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. The cat king stopped his inspection in front of her and stood straight. His eyes narrowed.

"That _smell_. One knows that smell. It was on…_him_." King Tom snarled out the last word with contempt. "The _One_ that came the other night. The _One_ that takes away her attention from _me_!" The cat's paws curled into fists as his body began to shake uncontrollably. Esther took a few steps away from the king, her eyes wide.

"What does she see in that…that…HEATHEN!" Roared King Tom angrily. He didn't appear to be paying attention to Esther anymore. He stomped on the ground and snorted, before suddenly collapsing onto his knees. His ears flopped over sadly, a crestfallen look on his furry face. He stared at his paws, as if trying to find the answer within them.

"Is…is it…I? Does…One bring dispurrleasure to…the Mistress? What has One done to _deserve_ this?!" He let out a loud forlorn cry into the air, his head tilted back as his anguish reverberated the walls of his castle.

Esther tried to sneak away from the grief stricken cat king but he noticed her movement and lifted his head. His eyes had a strange gleam in them as he stared at her.

"Hmm…yes…One knows how to gain favor with the Mistress." He slowly stood up. A wide toothy smile appeared on the tabby's face. _Oh God, what's he thinking?_ Esther began to slowly back away from King Tom.

"Guards! Seize her!" commanded King Tom.

Suddenly soldiers surrounded Esther. They all had spears pointing at her. None of them looked right; they all had the same faraway look in their eyes that King Tom had in his. The cat king strode up to Esther and gave her a smile that made a chill run down her back.

"One shall _bring_ you as a gift to the Mistress. Then she shall reward me and One shall finally have won her heart!" There was a slight grumble amidst the guards, causing King Tom's ears to twitch angrily. He threw out his arm and glared at his soldiers.

"SILENCE!" He glared at each soldier. "Do you…_fools_ truly think you have a chance with the most gorgeous, talented, purrfect woman in the whole planet?" Silence abounded, until a small shaky arm appeared in the air. King Tom glared at the offending soldier, who gulped and quickly dropped his arm. "One didn't think so." He said smugly.

He flicked his paw and two of the soldier's roughly grabbed hold of each side of Esther's shoulders. One of them yanked the harp out of her hands. She struggled briefly but then gazed up as a shadow cast itself upon her. King Tom's gaze fell onto Esther, his mouth formed a small smirk as his eyes burned into hers. "One is quite sure you shall make the _purrfect_ purresent."

* * *

They were walking through a dimly lit corridor. Esther had her hands shackled before her. The two soldiers stood behind Esther, keeping their spears pointed at her back as she walked behind King Tom. His long tail swished eagerly back and forth.

"Yes, yes…once One has opened the door, One shall purresent you with utmost flourish! Then," Esther could hear a dreamy tone in the king's voice, "Lady L'Amour will be most pleased with me! And she shall once again give One her attention and love!" She heard a deep sigh echo up from before her. She tilted her head.

"Uh…um…e-excuse me, your…Meowjesty," Esther said hesitantly, "but, who is it you have been talking about?" The large tabby cat suddenly froze in place, almost making Esther run into his back. He slowly spun around, a look of utter anger and disbelief on his face.

"You…do not know who the Mistress is?" he said quietly. Esther's eyes shifted back and forth and she silently shook her head. He let out a great sigh.

"How does One not know of the most benevolent and beautiful Mistress Asmoiselle?" He shook his furry head then glanced up at Esther. "Mistress Asmoiselle is the _most_ impurrtant purrson in the kingdom, no…the world! Nothing else matters but her!" Esther looked at King Tom in confusion.

"The most important? What happened to the _kingdom_ being the most important thing?" King Tom snorted and waved away her statement.

"One sees you do not understand. But One will, soon enough." They continued on down the corridor, past an endless sea of doors, lamps, and paintings. Soon enough, they came to a set of large ornamental double doors. They had fish and swirls carved into them and gold plated the edges. The king paused before the doors. Esther suddenly noticed he was shaking. The king turned around and coughed nervously. He quickly straightened up his apparel and smoothed out his whiskers. Esther heard some noise behind her and saw the two human soldiers were grooming themselves in a similar fashion.

"Alright. One seems to be propurr to see Mistress Asmoiselle. Come then!" The large cat pushed the doors open with flourish, allowing them to swing wide open. He marched forward proudly, his chest thrust forward as he walked. Esther followed behind him trying to see around the cat king.

They appeared to be in a very large room. They walked along a deep purple rug that lead from the double doors towards a large plush chair that sat on some short steps. Deep royal purple curtains hung behind the chair. A woman leisurely lounged on the chair as two guards eagerly fanned her with giant, purple feathery fans. There was a line before her, all men, each holding a gift of some sort in their hands. As a person appeared before the woman and gave her their gift, she would squeal with delight, open it, and then look at it. A second later she would smile at them and say something to them as she touched their face. A dreamy look would appear and the man would run off. King Tom continued right by the line, some of the men growled out words of displeasure as he walked by. Esther hurried to keep up with the king. He stopped before the woman and bowed low, his whiskers nearly touching the ground.

"Mistress Asmoiselle, I bring you a purresent of great impurrtance!" He said grandly. Esther gazed over His Meowjesty's shoulder at the woman before them.

She had strange purple and pink hair that was very long and covered half of her face, revealing only one pink eye with heavy purple eye shadow. She had deep full red lips. Esther could see how curvy she was and she wore a purple, midriff-revealing, top with a long, flowy purple skirt. Esther blinked in surprise. _It's that woman from the fountain!_ The mysterious woman's eyes flicked over towards King Tom and landed on Esther behind him. She stared at Esther and tilted her head.

Suddenly she raised a gloved hand and slowly gestured for everyone to leave. The fan boys, the men in the line, all instantly left the room, leaving just King Tom, the two soldiers, and Esther in the room with her. She stood up from her chair and sauntered down the steps towards them. Esther thought she could smell a faint perfume coming from the woman. It smelled really sweet and flowery. She walked over to Esther, towering above her, and she slowly looked up and down the young girl. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Hmm, so you have brought me…a girl, King Tom." Her voice was low and sultry. She flicked her gaze over to the large tabby cat. "You know the rule I have about…women…_darling_." Her voice was still light and silky, but Esther could hear the dark tone behind it. The large cat's whiskers twitched and he nervously coughed.

"Yes, One does know about your rule, Mistress Asmoiselle. But! I believe this one should interest you. She has the same scent as," a muscle twitch on the cat king's face, "_the other_." Asmoiselle looked back at Esther, curiosity gleaming in her pink eyes. She perched a gloved finger on the corner of her lip thoughtfully.

"Really, now? Well, that _does_ intrigue me." She glided over to Esther and rudely raised her face with a gloved hand and brought her face very close to Esther's. She stared into Esther's blue eyes darkly, a coy smile placing itself on her face. "Tell me, _girl_, what is your connection to him?" The strange scent Esther had smelled before suddenly became stronger.

Esther could hardly breath with how strong the sweet and flowery scent was coming from Asmoiselle; it made her want to vomit. Esther twisted away from her, taking deep breathes of air and gagging from the perfume. Asmoiselle stood up straight, a small smile playing on her lips. Esther glared at the tall, purple woman.

"What have you done with Swaine?" she demanded hotly. Asmoiselle smiled.

"I haven't done a thing to him, the sweetheart. He's been treated _very_ well here. After all…he is a _prince_ is he not?" She lightly laughed into a gloved hand. Esther blinked in surprise at her.

"How did you know…he was…uh… is a prince?" muttered Esther. Asmoiselle gave her another knowing smile as her pink eye glittered at her.

"Oh, I have…my ways." She looked over at Tom and slowly glided over to him. She gently cupped his big furry face in her hands as she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Oh you have done _very_ well, my big fluffy wuffy kitty!" The cat king had a look of pure ecstasy on his face as he dreamily gazed into Asmoiselle's eyes.

"One has pleased you I hope?" He purred happily. Her eyes twinkled.

"Very much so. Though I do have a single request." King Tom had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Anything for you, Mistress."

"Unshackle the girl. I believe she wishes to see her…_dear_ friend." The large tabby snapped out of his daze and stared at her in confusion. Esther stared at the woman as well, but suspicion darkened her eyes. _What's she planning?_

"But, but my Lady L'Amour! That can be very dangerous! What if she…" A purple hand suddenly appeared and pressed a finger onto his lips, hushing him. Asmoiselle just smiled up at him.

"You worry to much, my sweet little kitty. Now…if you please." The King nodded resignedly and looked at the two soldiers.

"Release her." A soldier quickly went over and uncuffed Esther. She massaged her wrists where the metal had begun to rub at her skin. The other stood there a moment. He still had Esther's harp in his hands.

"And…the harp?" said King Tom. Asmoiselle glanced at the little instrument.

"She may have it." The soldier quickly thrust the harp into Esther's arms. "Can you please leave us?" The soldiers quickly turned away and left automatically.

Esther was confused. _This woman is evil. I know it._ But she wasn't sure why Asmoiselle had just freed her and given back her harp. _Maybe she thinks I'm just some helpless little girl? Oh, how wrong she is._ Esther took a few angry steps towards the smiling woman.

"I asked before, where is Swaine? What have you done to him?" Asmoiselle narrowed her eyes into glittering slits and a dark smile lit her face. She lightly gestured behind her.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, my _dear_?" Esther looked past her and gasped.

A tall, lanky man in a long green trench coat stepped out of the shadows from behind the plush chair. He slowly walked towards them, descending the steps. Esther stared at him, something didn't feel right. She quickly moved past Asmoiselle to Swaine and stopped before him.

"Swaine! Swaine! It's me, Esther. Are you ok?" Her blue eyes searched his face urgently. He had the same faraway look in his eyes that all the other men had had. He glanced down at Esther, a dark look suddenly appeared on his face. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why are _you_ here?" he growled at her coldly. Esther took a step back at the menace in his voice. She blinked at him in shock, then slowly moved closer to him again.

"Swaine, I-I'm here to…save you." The thin man's face contorted into an evil smile and he laughed darkly. Esther could feel her heart racing. _This…this isn't right. What's wrong with him._

"_You_ came…to _save_ me? That's a laugh!" he barked in laughter. He sobered up quickly again and glared at Esther. "We both know that's a damn dirty_ lie_." Esther blinked at him, then narrowed her eyes.

"_Excuse me?_ Did you just contradict me on why _I'm_ here? How dare you!" She went up to him and jabbed a finger at his chest. "First you run off without telling me like a hypocrite, then I wandered the empty streets of Ding Dong Dell _by myself_, and finally make it to the castle just to be bullied and shackled by King Tom, and you have the_ nerve_ to tell me that it's a lie I came to _save you?_" Swaine just stood there glaring back at her. Then he suddenly grabbed her offending wrist and held it in his hand. She winced as pain shot from her wrist and up her arm.

"Yes, because you have never _cared_ about me before Esther! It's always about _you_! You are always in trouble and I'm always risking _my_ neck for _you_!" He began taking steps towards her, pushing her back. "Do you even know what it _feels_ like, to not feel appreciated for anything you do? Well do you!" They had moved to the center of the room now. Esther stared with wide eyes at Swaine as he screamed at her. He let go of her wrist. He had his hands clenched into fists at his side as he shook with rage. Esther hugged her harp close to her chest. She had never seen Swaine so angry before, except for when she and Oliver had banished the Nightmare from his heart all those years ago. Her bottom lip trembled.

"I, I'm sorry Swaine. I had…no idea you felt that way." She whispered. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. He continued glaring at her and sniffed.

"Whatever, it's not worth it anymore. _You're_ not worth it anymore." Esther could feel the air instantly sucked out of her chest at the harsh words. She could feel something, deep in her heart; it was the feeling of utter devastation. He callously turned his back to her and walked back towards Asmoiselle.

Swaine stood beside Asmoiselle and looked down at Esther coldly. Esther felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on the ground. There was a cold empty feeling deep in her stomach. She shook her head; tears were flowing down her cheeks. _That's…that's not Swaine Esther. He would never say something so cruel and…and heartless. He's still in there somewhere! Don't lose hope!_ She wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

Suddenly she heard a light laughter. Esther looked up and stared at the tall, beautiful woman. She was laughing into her gloved hand while King Tom and Swaine stood beside her, looking like a strange set of bouncers.

"Oh, I do _love_ it when people meet each other again! The drama, the emotions!" Esther glared at Asmoiselle in contempt. _She_ was the one responsible for all of this.

"I don't know _what_ you did to Swaine or to King Tom or to everyone here in Ding Dong Dell, but I _will_ stop you." Esther swore. Asmoiselle stopped laughing, but an evil grin was still on her face. Her pink eyes glittered darkly at Esther.

"Oh _really_? Well, I'm pretty sure _someone_ has something to say about that." She turned to look at Swaine with a small smile. "Don't you, _my prince_?"

"Anything for you, Lady L'Amour." He said dreamily.

Asmoiselle sidled up to Swaine, gently brushing her hand across his cheek. A stupid smile appeared on his face at the touch. Esther could feel anger bubbling up inside of her. She took a few steps towards them, her harp shaking in her arms. It was the final straw.

"Get away from him, you, you…hag!" She snarled.

She quickly raked her fingers over the strings of her harp, piercing the air with sharp, screeching notes. The unbearable noise slammed into the three, making them fall to their knees and clutch at their ears painfully. Esther glared daggers at Asmoiselle, readying herself for battle. The tall, voluptuous woman slowly stood back up and glared at Esther. Her pink eye was darkening, becoming redder. Her lips formed into an angry snarl.

"Hag, you say? Oh, you are going to _regret_ those words _little girl_!" she hissed. King Tom was still kneeling on the ground clutching his ears, while Swaine had finally stood up, looking dazed. Swaine cradled his head with a hand and shook his head.

"Ugh, m-my head. God…this is probably the_ worst_ headache I've ever had." He muttered. Esther glanced past Asmoiselle at his voice. He sounded…normal. Her eyes widened in excitement and worry.

"Swaine! Hurry get out of there! Asmoiselle is…!" Suddenly Asmoiselle raised her arm and pointed at Esther's face. A purple mist suddenly appeared around Esther's mouth, preventing her from speaking and preceded to wrap around her making her unable to move. A small smile appeared on Asmoiselle's face.

"I am quite tired of listening to you_ talk._" She turned her gaze over to Swaine who had finally snapped out of his daze and was staring in shock at the events.

_Eh? What is Esther doing here? Wait…where am I? Am I in…Ding Dong Dell's castle? And…who the hell is this woman?_ Swaine began backing away from Asmoiselle, but she continued to glide towards him, her hand reaching out to him with a playful smile on her full lips.

"Where are you going, my dear sweet prince? Come to me…and we can be together…_forever_." A strange sweet scent began wafting over to him, dulling his senses. _No! Come on snap out of it! Esther is here, you need to help her!_ Swaine shook his head, trying to overcome the perfume, but he could feel his movements becoming slack and his mind began to buzz for nothing but Asmoiselle.

Esther meanwhile was continuing to struggle in the strange mist. It had her bound tightly, and in her struggle she fell to the ground, slamming her into the polished floor. She could do nothing but watch as her friend slowly began to succumb once again to the strange woman. _Swaine, please! Please fight it!_ She desperately pleaded with her mind.

Suddenly Swaine scrunched up his face and roughly shoved Asmoiselle away with all his strength. She screamed and tumbled to the ground, landing hard on her back. It was enough to break the trance on him and to make the mist dissipate around Esther. Esther sat on the ground, gripping her harp tightly in her arms as she tried to take in deep breaths. Swaine ran over to her, worry in his eyes. He gently helped her back on her feet.

"Esther! Are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she?" he said. Esther looked up at him, staring into his brown eyes. They had a twinkle to them; that old mischievous sparkle that she had come to know so well. She suddenly gave him a huge bear hug, much to his surprise.

"Oh thank God you're back!" She cried. _I thought I had lost you._ She had her arms wrapped tightly around him. He coughed awkwardly. Esther suddenly realized her actions and broke the embrace, blushing deeply.

"Do you remember anything Swaine?" She asked cautiously. Swaine thought a moment then shook his head sadly.

"No honestly. I, I don't know _what_ came over me. I vaguely remember some things. Like last night…I took a walk and now suddenly…I'm here." He muttered shaking his head. He glanced up at Esther, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I didn't do anything stupid did I?" Esther remained quiet a moment. _I probably shouldn't tell him what he said to me. Not a good idea at the moment._

Before Esther could say anything else to him though a silky, dark voice echoed over to them cynically.

"Oh…isn't that just _cute_. The little prince and his fair _princess_, once again back together. Makes me want to _vomit_." They looked up and saw Asmoiselle standing a few feet away from them. Her face was contorted with rage, an eerie glow was lighting her eyes. Swaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his pistol and stood before Esther protectively.

"Alright witch, I don't know what the hell you are doing here or what you have done to everyone, but it ends_ now_." He cocked his pistol and aimed it at Asmoiselle threateningly. The woman just laughed her tinkly, light laugh at them.

"You_ truly_ think you can stop me? I am the Lady L'Amour, The Mistress Asmoiselle, and one of Master Erebos' Supreme Vices. _You_ can do _nothing_ to harm me." She snapped her fingers. Suddenly King Tom came running up to her, his distant faraway eyes staring at her lovingly. He bowed to her.

"Did you need One's purresence, my Lady?" he purred. Asmoiselle turned to him with a smile.

"Yes, my wonderful pet. Get rid of them for me please, I tire of them and they have done nothing but bring me_ heartache_." She gently placed a hand on the furry face of King Tom and brought her face closer to his. "And just to make sure you claim victory, my big strong pussycat, let me give you a little _kiss_."

Swaine and Esther watched with wide eyes and open mouths as Asmoiselle suddenly kissed King Tom. The huge cat was caught off guard a moment then suddenly became slack. When Asmoiselle ripped her face away from his, a purple mist was disappearing into his mouth. She backed away from the cat king and slowly glided up to her plushy chair as he collapsed onto the ground.

He began to shake violently and yowl as his clothes began to rip and shred apart. His muscles grew larger as his orange fur grew black and the brown stripes became a bright purple. He turned over onto his four legs, propping himself up slightly. His claws became longer and his canines grew extremely large. A deep ominous growl reverberated in his throat as he struggled to stand up. Esther could feel fear thick in her throat. _Oh no._ A dark and evil smile lit Asmoiselle's face as she stared at Swaine and Esther. She casually lifted a gloved hand and pointed at them.

"Rise my pet and _destroy_ them."

The former cat king, His Meowjesty, King Tom XIV shakily stood up on all fours and slowly turned to face them. Swaine and Esther gasped and took a step back with wide eyes at the transformed king. His eyes had become bright red with black slits. He growled menacingly and crouched, tensing his muscles to pounce.

Esther glanced over worriedly at Swaine. He had a grim look of determination on his face. But there was a fire in his eyes, and it gave Esther a feeling of hope.

"Are you ready Esther?" he asked.

"Right here beside you, Swaine!" she called out her familiar Gogo, who squawked and stared at the black cat purposefully. Swaine quickly glanced over at the fiery, blonde, young woman beside him, then back at their enemy. _And I'd have it no other way._ A small smirk appeared at his lips.

"Then let's show king kitty here how we play!"

The black cat king let out a roar and suddenly dashed towards them at tremendous speed, his claws stretched out. He swiped at them furiously, saliva dripping out of his mouth as his crazed red eyes glared at them.

Swaine and Esther both quickly dodged the attack, going into separate directions. Swaine fired off shot after shot at the big, black feline while Esther had Gogo summon a large water bubble.

"Gogo, use Water Bomb!" she cried out to her familiar. The little penguin flung its gigantic orb of water right at King Tom, dousing him with water.

King Tom screeched and lumbered away, shaking himself and flinging water everywhere. He paused a moment to wipe away the water on his face. A golden orb suddenly appeared from the large cat and floated towards the center of the battle. Swaine's eyes widened.

"Esther! Have Gogo grab the golden glim! Hurry!" he called out.

"Grab it Gogo!" she yelled at her familiar. The little penguin quickly waddled over to the little golden orb and touched it.

The little penguin suddenly had a golden aura surrounding it. Gogo began to growl deeply in its throat and shake slightly. Esther pointed at King Tom.

"Gogo use Ice Age!"

With a great cry, Gogo twirled its staff in the air and did a little dance from side to side as it summoned huge icicles in the air. It slammed them into the former cat king sending the huge cat across the room. It tumbled a few feet and slammed against the wall of the room with a mighty crash. King Tom groaned slightly and slowly shook his head as he started to get back up. Esther could hardly believe it.

"What? He's still going? How is that possible?"

"Never mind that now! He's coming!" yelled out Swaine.

And indeed the big, black cat was and with a vengeance. He crouched a moment, his hair standing on end before rushing towards them. They gasped in shock as he suddenly leapt into the air and slammed his whole bulky weight into the floor, sending out a huge shock wave. It sent Gogo, Esther, and Swaine flying across the room.

"Arg! Dammit all!" growled Swaine as he slowly stood up. Glancing over he could see Esther also getting up along with her familiar. King Tom glared at them as he paced in a circle around them.

"Gogo come back!" Esther called out. Her little familiar returned to her chest as she began to strum her harp.

A pleasant melody echoed in the room, Swaine could feel his wounds already healing. She continued playing, healing herself as well. The black cat saw this and crouched towards Esther, his beady red eyes fixated on the blonde songstress. Swaine's eyes darted over to the familiar tamer and tried warning her of the cat's attack.

"Esther defend!" He called out to her.

Esther gasped and barely defended King Tom's savage swipe at her. His razor sharp claws raked across her arms and knocked her away, sending her harp tumbling away. She fell to the ground hard, her arms bleeding. She heard a deep growl from behind her and she slowly lifted her head, staring in fear at King Tom.

The huge black feline towered over her menacingly. She didn't have the strength to move out of the way as the cat raised his paw above her. His long claws glimmered in the light. She could do nothing but watch his paw come down. She could hear a dark laughter echo around her.

"Eeeesssstthhheeerrr!" Swaine shouted out to her as he raced over to where she sat.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the room, blinding everyone. Esther gasped and covered her face with her torn-up arm, trying to block out the piercing light. The light became dimmer and Esther slowly lowered her arm a bit to see. Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped open.

Swaine was standing before her, his coat gently fluttering behind him as if a breeze was in the room. He held his pistol in his hand, aimed right at the face of King Tom. The huge cat had backed up several feet away during the blinding light and now was focused on the tall man before his original target. A green aura surrounded Swaine's still form. His eyes had turned from their normal brown to a bright purple color.

"Back off." He said calmly at his far larger enemy. The cat growled at him and dashed forward, claws stretched out in front of him.

Suddenly the green aura swirled up his arm and around the pistol. The pistol began to transform before their very eyes. It became more rectangular in shape and gained three vials on top filled with a strange light blue liquid within. The same color blue was pulsing gently on a couple of small panels on the side of the gun and a pair of small tubes connected to each of the panels. Swaine gripped the pistol with both hands as the green aura continued to swirl around his arm and pistol. The barrel began to glow brightly.

King Tom was nearly on them, his claws aimed straight at Swaine. Swaine fired his gun, the blast scooting him back slightly and causing his jacket to blow out wildly behind him. A huge, blue green energy ball flew at King Tom. The cat screamed as it collided into him, creating a massive explosion that rocked the whole room. Esther screamed and huddled down for cover from the blast.

As the smoke cleared, Esther looked up and gasped. Swaine still stood before her, his arms at his side. The green aura slowly disappeared around him and his gun slowly turned back into its normal state. King Tom laid on the ground, no longer the terrifying black beast from before, but once again in his normal form, though his clothes were totally destroyed. Swaine slowly turned around to face Esther, and she watched as the purple receded back in his eyes, returning them to their typical state of brown with a hint of purple in them.

"S-Swaine?" her voice cracked. "W-what just happened?"

_Was that…the power of the Shepherd?_ He blinked unsurely and shook his head, also stunned at what he had just done.

"I'm…not too sure." His voice was low and he tilted his head. "When…I saw you hurt and defenseless, I don't know what came over me. I just…snapped. I, I had to protect you, no matter what." He awkwardly scratched his head before extending his hand towards her. Esther stared at his hand before looking back up into his eyes. He could see something in her eyes, was it…fear or maybe awe? Before he could decipher the look, she took his hand and he helped her up. Esther quickly grabbed her harp and went over to check on King Tom. She let out a sigh of relief finding a pulse.

"Well, he's ok at least. He's just knocked out." She glanced up suddenly and looked around the room. "Wait, what happened to Asmoiselle?"

Swaine and Esther looked around the room, but it was entirely empty now except for them and the knocked out cat king. Swaine took a few steps over to the plush chair where the beautiful and yet dangerous woman had last been.

"She was sitting over here, wasn't she? Where the hell did she go? We can't let her get away!" Swaine began searching around the curtains and chair for any sign of the evil female, while Esther remained by King Tom.

She gazed at him sadly. He appeared to be peacefully sleeping, his chest slowly rising and falling. She shook her head. _Poor King Tom, I hope he'll be alright when he wakes up._ She suddenly heard someone urgently calling her name. She looked up to see Swaine jogging over to her.

"What? What did you find?" she asked him. Instead of answering her, he pulled her too her feet from beside the cat king and dragged her over to the curtains behind the chair.

"Swaine, what are you…?" she began. He hushed her with a finger to his lips.

"Take a load of this." Swaine said. He reached behind one of the curtains and pressed a small hidden button. The chair before them suddenly shifted to one side, revealing a set of steps curving down into a dark hole. Esther peered into the hole, surprise written all over her face.

"So, she took off down here huh?" she said. She looked up and saw the look on Swaine's face. She nodded, knowing what it was they needed to do. "Alright, let's go!"

They slowly ascended the steps down the black passage, the only light coming from the floor above. Luckily the steps didn't go to far down and it ended at a small, mossy, stone door. The image of a fish being eaten by a snake was boldly emblazoned on the front of the door, hinting at what was to come. Something glowed from beside them, making them turn and look. It was one of the waystones. Swaine sighed. _Should've figured one of these would eventually show up._ He went up to it and placed his hand on its cool, slick surface. Light surrounded himself and Esther, healing all their wounds. He went back over to where Esther stood, holding her harp tightly in her arms.

The fire in her beautiful blue eyes glowed fiercely. Swaine still had his pistol in his hand. He cocked it, readying for the battle he knew was going to be right behind that door. They strode up to the stone door and he carefully placed his hand on the smooth, cool surface of the door. He paused, and took a deep breath to steady himself. The old familiar pang of anxiety had begun to creep up on him once again. _Not now, get a grip on yourself._ Then he felt a comforting grip on his arm. He turned his head a bit to see Esther gripping his arm, looking up at him with a reassuring smile on her face. His heart felt lighter, knowing she was there with him.

"You ready?" he asked. Esther nodded.

"Only if you are." She replied. He took another deep breath, the focus returning to his eyes.

"Then, its time we removed the witch from power." He said grimly. He pushed the door and it groaned as the heavy weight of the door slowly swung open. Swaine and Esther stepped through the dim entry, the heavy door slowly closing behind them with a resounding click.


	16. Chapter 15

Vice- à-Vis

Chapter 15: Scattered Memories

The two found themselves standing in a rundown, wet, cobblestone corridor. The ceiling was just barely high enough for Swaine to stand up straight, and many of the stones were caked in dirt and moss. Small pools of water had made their homes in the crevices and cracks on the ground. A single flickering torch was on the wall, lighting up the area they were in while further down, it was pitch black. The sound of dripping water echoed down the hall into their ears. Swaine had a grim look on his face as he stared down the ominous passage. He snatched the torch off its holder and gripped his pistol with his other hand. He glanced over his shoulder at his blonde haired companion.

"Stay close Esther." He whispered to her. Esther just silently nodded her head, the firelight glinting off her blue eyes and harp. Holding tightly onto their weapons, they followed the damp, dark passage into its depths.

As they made their way through the wrecked corridor, Esther couldn't help but wonder where they were exactly. Her eyes darted along the glistening walls as she walked behind Swaine. Old, ornate carvings of fish, people, and cats lined the walls, though moss and water had taken its toll on the once intricate stone carvings.

_I wonder where we are. Ding Dong Well maybe? The well is huge and runs underneath the castle and the town. But…I don't remember any of it looking like this._

"Hey Esther, take a look at this." Swaine's gruff voice echoed over to her, bringing her attention back. Esther shifted over beside him and gaped at what he was staring at.

The hall suddenly opened up into a huge dome like room. Large, mossy pillars extended up from the floor all the way to the top of the dome. Torches lit the area; dimly radiating what little light they could into the dark circular room. Murals of fish covered the walls and a thin pool of water encircled the room, creating a shallow moat of sorts along the edges.

They tentatively took a step inside and made their way towards the center of the area, looking around. Swaine peered into the surrounding shadows, trying to see anything suspicious. His hair on his neck was prickling; she was here…but where?

"Stay alert Esther." He whispered over his shoulder to his friend. "Esther?" He turned his head, not hearing a response of any kind from her. She wasn't there.

"Esther!" His voice called out her name, echoing back to him. _Dammit!_

A light, tinkly laughter echoed out to him, the acoustics of the room making it sound as if it was coming from everywhere. He spun around holding the torch in one hand as he pointed his gun at the shadows. There was a slight chuckle again as a swift breeze blew towards him, snuffing out his torch and leaving only a couple of the other torches untouched. It was now very dark in the room and Swaine blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust faster. Swaine threw his torch down with a curse and gripped his pistol with both his hands as he angrily yelled into the dim darkness.

"Stop hiding in the dark and come and face me!"

A dark purple mist gradually began covering the floor. Swaine's eyes darted back and forth as sweat began to bead on his forehead.

_Oh, you poor, poor fool. You look so…. alone, standing in the dark all by yourself._ Asmoiselle's sultry voice echoed around him tauntingly. Swaine's hands shook slightly as he tried fighting back his fear. Stay calm Swaine.

"Where is she Asmoiselle? Where is Esther?" he growled out. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and he spun around, but nothing was there. He could hear her dark laughter from the shadows.

_The little blonde girl? Oh dearest…you could have someone SO much better._ As Swaine turned again, he found himself face to face with the voluptuous vixen herself. Her pink eye glittered into his as she lightly placed her hands on his face, bringing him closer.

"Someone like…me, my sweet naïve prince." The smell was back, that sickly sweet and flowery smell from before. Swaine struggled against it, slapped away her hands and backed away, his pistol pointed at her, though it shook in his hand.

"Where…where is…Esther?" Swaine struggled to keep his thoughts on track as he stared at the tall beautiful woman before him. _Don't fall for it! Fight back!_ Asmoiselle just smiled at him and began to glide over to him.

"Stay back witch!" He growled at her. He fired off a shot at her, but like a ghost she disappeared, only to reappear beside him. She clicked her tongue as she wiggled her dainty finger at him.

"Tsk, tsk. Is _that_ how you treat a woman? Hehehehe...no wonder you're _so lonely._" She floated behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning towards his ear.

"But, you don't_ have_ to be alone, you know. That empty feeling deep in your heart, it hurts doesn't it? You wish to have…someone fill that hole for you, don't you?" Her sweet breath tickled his neck and ear, making him involuntarily shiver.

The hand holding his pistol dropped to his side, his resistance against her fading. He closed his eyes and dipped his head. _It's…true. I have been alone for a long time now. I'm…tired of being alone._ Asmoiselle drifted in front of him again and gently turned his face towards her. He slowly opened his eyes, and stared into her twinkling pink one. She smiled at him warmly and slowly brought his face closer to hers. Her lips looked so full and inviting…and he had been alone for quite some time now…

_DON'T DO IT! SNAP OUT OF IT!_

A voice screeched into his mind like a slap to the face, it even made him lose a bit of his balance. He took a step back to steady himself and shook his head. Asmoiselle stood there staring at him with a puzzled expression on her face. _What, what just happened?_ His eyes shot open as he realized what he had been about to do. _Dear God, did I? Did I nearly…?_ He shook his head again, this time disgusted in himself. Asmoiselle slowly glided over to him, her hand extended out, a playful, little smile on her red lips.

"My prince…come to me, and you will never have to be lonely ever again." He could see the sparkle in her eye, the curve of her body as she came closer.

_That is not true._ A gentle and yet firm voice echoed into his mind. _You have_ never _been alone. You have friends and family that need you, care about you. You always have and you always will._ The strength and warmth from the words reverberated in his mind. He stood up straighter, clarity and fire burning in his brown eyes.

"No. You're wrong." Asmoiselle paused and raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow. He tightened his grip on his pistol and clenched the other. His shoulders shook slightly. Swaine could feel something inside him, something warm infusing into his heart.

"I'm not alone. I used to be, a long time ago, and for a very long time, but not anymore. Oliver, Marcassin, and everyone, they showed me what it feels like to not be alone, to actually have someone care about you. And even now," Swaine's steely brown eyes stared hard into Asmoiselle's. "I'm not alone. Esther is here, and she has been by my side since all this began. And I intend on keeping things like that." He raised his pistol, his face expressionless, and pointed it as Asmoiselle. "Now tell me where she is, before I ruin that pretty face of yours."

Asmoiselle stood stock-still. Swaine watched as the woman's face grew darker and darker. She began backing away from Swaine.

"So, that's your choice is it? You'd rather have little miss _nothing_?" Her sultry voice was low with loathing. A small smirk appeared on Swaine's face.

"Sorry sweetheart, but the controlling, psychotic, and narcissistic ones just aren't my type." Asmoiselle's eyes glowed brightly as her mouth turned into a terrible snarl.

"Nobody says no to me! _Nobody_!" she screamed at him. She snapped her fingers.

A figure suddenly appeared in the center of the room surrounded by the dark mist. They were struggling in it, but like tenacious vines, long streams of mist clung to their wrists and ankles, holding them in place. A familiar high-pitched voice reached Swaine's ears.

"Let go of me! Ugh! Let go!" Esther's hair swung wildly back and forth as she desperately tried freeing herself from the misty shackles. Swaine's eyes grew wide.

"Esther!" At the call of her name, Esther looked over to see Swaine standing across from Asmoiselle.

"Swaine!" Asmoiselle's dark laughter caught his attention.

Her purple and pink hair was gently rising and falling all around her as she floated a bit higher up above the mist. She extended her arms out beside her as her pink eyes turned a bright red. An eerie, dark smile grew on Asmoiselle's face as she floated before Swaine.

"_Nobody_ denies me! I am The Lady L'Amour, Mistress Asmoiselle! If I can't have you, nobody will!" With a terrible shriek she rushed at Swaine, the mist swirling around her like a miniature tornado.

"Oof!" Asmoiselle slammed herself into Swaine, throwing him several feet away. He landed hard on his back on the cold, wet floor of the dome room. Before he even had a chance to recover from her attack, Asmoiselle was on him, scratching and biting him.

"Get off me!" He kicked her off and backed away from the woman. Asmoiselle rolled over onto her stomach and hissed at him from a crouched stance. Her eyes glowed strangely in the darkness. _What the hell is she?_

He quickly cocked his pistol and fired several shots at her, but she was far too fast. She nimbly dodged his attacks, disappearing and reappearing, moving closer and closer to him. Suddenly she appeared in front of him and pointed at his throat.

Dark purple mist began to come from her hand, wrapping around his throat and making it hard to breathe. He gripped at his neck, but nothing he did could dissolve the mist. _I-I can't breathe! Dammit! Ugh!_ He tried bringing up his pistol, but she just casually slapped it out of his shaky grip. Asmoiselle began floating a bit higher up, bringing Swaine up with her so he now dangled a couple of feet off the floor. She leered at him, enjoying the pain in his watering eyes.

_Dammit, this…this can't be how it ends!_ Swaine continued struggling against the mist as Asmoiselle slowly brought him closer to her face until they were literally just inches away from each other.

"You didn't stand a _chance_ against me, darling. It was foolish to do so." Swaine gasped and coughed, unable to form words.

Esther's eyes were glued to the two figures in the air; she had to do something, anything!

"Swaine!" She screamed. She struggled even more in her shackles, desperate to help her friend. Asmoiselle flicked her eyes over to the bound blonde girl on the ground. A coy smile appeared on her face as she looked back at the choking man in her grasp.

"I know…instead of killing you, I'll just make you my pawn, just like that fat fool King Tom. I can _use_ someone like you with me." Asmoiselle's voice echoed throughout the chamber. Swaine's eyes grew wide and he struggled even harder, his legs kicking the air. Her smile grew larger in glee. "Then you won't care about your precious, little _princess_ anymore and we can be together…FOREVER!" With that last word, she clamped her mouth onto Swaine's.

"NOOOOOOO!" Esther's screams reverberated throughout the chamber.

She watched as Swaine suddenly stopped struggling, his arms falling loosely to his side as he dangled there. Asmoiselle released her kiss from him, and quickly ran her tongue over his lips. His eyes were glazed over and he didn't appear to be breathing. Her pink eyes glowed brightly as she smiled at him. A purple mist was quickly disappearing into his mouth.

"Tasty…" Asmoiselle purred. She dropped him onto the ground, where he promptly collapsed like a puppet cut from its strings. She turned her attention over to the distraught girl still shackled to the mist.

Esther had slumped onto her knees, holding her stomach with her head down. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Swaine…oh God … no… please, no." Asmoiselle floated over to her and rudely raised her head up so she could look at her. Tears were flowing freely down Esther's cheeks. Asmoiselle smirked at her.

"I really don't know _what_ he saw in you. But…we'll find out won't we?" Asmoiselle snapped her fingers. The mist shackling Esther promptly dissipated, but she couldn't stand up. _He's…he's gone. Just like that. Because…because…of…_ Esther's head slowly came up, her mouth formed into a pained, angry snarl as she glared with burning eyes at the woman in front of her. Asmoiselle's eyes glittered at hers, a smirk on her face.

"Oooo I know _that_ look." Esther grabbed her harp; her hands were shaking so violently, she could hardly hold it properly.

"You will pay for what you have done!" She yelled. She raked her fingers across her harp, the painful noise making Asmoiselle clutch her ears. She glared at the girl in front of her.

"Oh, so you wish to play like that huh? Well, I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve." Asmoiselle floated back over to where Swaine lay. Esther ran a few steps after her.

"Get away from him!" Asmoiselle smiled devilishly at Esther.

"Actually…it should be _you_ who should get away from me." She turned her attention back onto the still form of Swaine. "Get up, my lovely."

Esther stopped in her tracks and let out a gasp as Swaine twitched then slowly got up from the ground. He had his back to her. Asmoiselle moved up to Swaine and gently cupped his face with her slender hands and gazed lovingly at him.

"Oooo you fought very hard, didn't you my little prince? But you see, nobody ever turns me away, _nobody_." Swaine remained silent. Esther could feel her heart pounding in her chest. _Something's wrong, something is very, very wrong._

"Swaine?" Her voice was quiet as she said his name. Asmoiselle's eyes glittered brightly.

"Say hello to her, my dear." Slowly he turned around to face Esther, the darkness shrouding his features. He slowly walked a few feet towards Esther. His movements were robotic and stiff. As he moved closer to her, she could see there was a mist coming out of his nose and mouth. For some reason, he had his eyes closed.

"Come now, open your eyes, don't be _shy_." At the command, Swaine did and Esther had to hold back from screaming.

Swaine didn't have eyes; they were just black holes on his face. The dark purple mist was coming out of his eyes, nose, and mouth, curling around his face in caressing thin streams. Esther took a couple steps back in repulsion, bringing a hand up to her mouth as she stared at him in horror.

"What, what did you DO?" Esther choked out. Asmoiselle sauntered over beside Swaine.

"I just gave him…a little kiss. You see," Asmoiselle walked in front of him, her hand running across his chest, "when I give someone a little smooch, well, they become mine…_forever._ They become my own personal pawns, their souls lost forever in the darkness of their own loneliness." She cocked an eyebrow as a puzzled look crossed her face.

"Though I do find it _strange_ how you were able to defeat Tom and turn him back to normal, but no matter. I'm sure you won't be able to do that again without your cute little _Shepherd_ here hmm?" She sidled up to Swaine and grasped his hands, placing them on her stomach. Esther twitched and subconsciously took a step forward. Asmoiselle stared at Esther, a dark smile on her face.

"No matter what _you_ do, he will always be mine. He only obeys me, and that is how it will remain." Asmoiselle wandered away from Swaine and gestured at Esther.

"Go ahead and try. I can see it in your eyes." Esther furtively looked back and forth from her to Swaine, and then made a mad dash to him, stopping in front of him.

Swaine didn't acknowledge her presence whatsoever, he just continued standing there, the ugly mist spewing out of his face.

"Swaine. Swaine! Snap out of it!" Esther firmly gripped his orange shirt and shook him. His head just lolled from side to side like a limp doll.

Esther could feel the tears, the anguish building up inside of her. _No no no no! Please!_ She grit her teeth and screamed at him.

"Wake up Swaine! Please! Don't do this!" Not sure what else to do, she shoved him to the ground. He lay there, blankly staring up towards the black ceiling, his silence and stillness killing her inside.

Esther collapsed onto her knees beside her friend and hunched over his body, burying her face into his chest. The dam to her tears broke open, spilling down her face and onto his shirt.

She felt numb, her only true friend in this world, gone, just like that. Ripped away from her, and…there was nothing she could do about it. There was a deep, dark, empty feeling in her heart. _He's…he's gone._ The pain was almost too much to bear.

She leaned up and shifted over towards his head, laying him on her lap. She gently closed his eyes, stopping that horrid mist from coming out of them, but the mist continued to expel from his nose and mouth. He felt cold, ice cold to the touch. There was still a faint heartbeat and his breathing ever so slight…but he might as well have been dead. Esther shook her head and hunched over him, her shoulders shaking.

"Swaine…I-I'm so sorry…I" she hiccupped on her tears, "I want you back. Please….come back…don't leave me…" she gently ran her fingers through his dark curls as the dark silence grew.

Esther could sense Asmoiselle was behind her, but she no longer cared. She continued to stroke Swaine's head absently.

"Oh, you poor, pathetic girl. You're all alone now, aren't you?" Esther remained silent with her head down. She felt a slight pressure on her shoulder and Asmoiselle's breath on her neck.

"But you know…it doesn't have to be this way. I can make…everything better."

The mist around Esther and Swaine slowly began to creep over them. Esther looked around with frightened eyes as the mist began to cover Swaine entirely.

"No!" She tried moving, but she couldn't. The mist was now wrapping itself around her torso and up towards her face. "Ah! Nooo!" she could feel it choking her, her breath becoming lighter. Before the mist swallowed her up entirely, the last thing she saw was Asmoiselle, her pink eyes glittering brightly and her lips formed into a dark smile.

_Goodnight little princess, soon you will be with your sweet, sweet prince…_

* * *

Esther was falling. Falling into a deep black hole. Sharp craggy cliffs surrounded her, but no matter what she did, she couldn't grab hold of anything to stop her descent into the darkness.

"Help! No!" she screamed as she continued to fall. Her body spun so she now faced into the void. She could see a purple light swirling beneath her. Her heart was caught in her throat as she fell closer and closer to the swirling mass. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable plunge.

Esther twitched and groaned as she opened her eyes. She was laying on a hard stony surface. She gently cradled her head with one hand as she shakily propped herself up with the other.

"Ugh…my head. Huh?" Her golden bangs swung from side to side as she looked around her in confusion. "Where…am I?"

She appeared to be on a floating craggy pathway. Large stones floated around her in the purple subspace she was now in as dark mist swirled about in the air. It was dead quiet in this strange place she found herself in. Looking before her, it appeared as if the path continued on.

_I…I guess I have to move forward._

Esther walked onward, looking around her. The landscape didn't appear to change whatsoever as she continued to advance. Suddenly, she could see something glinting brightly ahead of her.

"What's that?" As Esther moved closer to the object, she could see it was a small, glowing, crystal white orb. It was suspended in mid-air, softly pulsing.

_Do I…touch it?_ Hesitantly she reached out with her hand towards the white orb. As her hand made contact, a bright light enveloped her.

* * *

Esther suddenly found herself standing on wooden boards, the sun beaming warmly onto her body. Cute, little, wooden buildings being suspended over a small lagoon facing the ocean, surrounded her. The call of gulls and sound of waves filled her ears. The happy chatter of people was all around her as children chased each other over the shaky floorboards. She blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Castaway Cove? What am I doing here?" Suddenly voices she hadn't heard in a very long time, reached her ears.

"Jeepers Mr. Drippy, look at all the people." A young male sounding voice gasped. A more high-pitched female voice chirped in excitement.

"Look at their clothing! They're just wearing bathing suits!" There was a bit of a chuckle that sounded as if it was coming from the ground.

"Well that's why it's called Castaway Cove, the Haven of Half-Dress Harmony!" An older, Welsh sounding voice piped up. Esther turned towards the voices of childish wonder. She gasped in shock.

A young boy of 13 (though he looked far younger) with reddish brown hair, blue eyes, and dressed in blue traveler's clothes and a red cloak was standing beside a girl dressed in Al Mamoony garb and with golden hair that was done up in a long braid. A small round figure was bouncing alongside the young boy, a large red lantern swinging wildly from its large nose. Esther took a step back.

"Oliver, Drippy and…me? Wait…"

"Stop! Thief!" A shout of panic reached her ears, causing her to turn. She watched as a tall, thin man in a green trench coat dashed across the rickety wooden bridges, moving as fast as his wiry legs could take him. He was clutching a very large pot. Esther's eyes grew wide.

"I…I remember this. This was when…we first met Swaine." She watched the children and fairy chase after the thief and quickly followed them over the wooden paths towards the piers.

She could see the thin man trying to open the pot, but without success. He leaned up and irritably scratched his head.

"Dammit! Stupid pot!" He kicked the large metal pot with his worn-out shoe, which resulted in him clutching his foot painfully. "Yeowch! Arg! Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

The children skidded to a stop at the base of the pier the man was standing at. The man spun around to face his pursuers and raised an eyebrow seeing a couple of children and a fairy.

"Dammit." He muttered half-heartedly. Oliver pointed at the thin man and furrowed his eyebrows determinedly.

"There's no escape!" he called out heroically.

"Give back what you stole!" demanded her younger self. The man cocked his head in confusion.

"What I stole?" He asked mystified. He crossed his arms and looked down, tapping his buckled shoe. "What are you on about?"

Esther watched as her younger self stomped on the ground with her pale orange slipper. "What do you mean, what am I on about!? That great big pot of course!" Swaine looked down, his hands on his hips as he thought.

"Pot…?" he glanced over beside him, seeing the gleaming golden pot. "Oh, this thing?" Drippy, the little round fairy, quirked his eyebrow and whispered to the children.

"What's wrong with him, mun? It's like he doesn't even remember stealing it!" Suddenly the wiry man grabbed the pot in his hands.

"Ha! What do I want with this piece of rubbish?" He gave them a smirk. "If you want it…" he abruptly tossed the pot at the children, "it's yours!"

The pot flew through the air and the small group just barely caught it. As the children reeled from the unexpected weight of the pot, Swaine ran past them, his coat flying behind him. Esther stood on the side, watching the events. He paused beside her momentarily, looking back at the stunned children.

"I'm sure it'll make you very happy." He smirked again at them. "See ya!" He turned away from them and dashed away across the wooden bridges, before disappearing into the crowds.

There was suddenly a flash of bright light and the world of Castaway Cove disappeared.

* * *

Esther found herself once again standing on the stony pathway, in the strange, dark, purple world. The orb was gone. She blinked and looked around her.

"Huh? What? I'm here again? What…what was that?"

"It was a memory." A soft gentle voice spoke behind her, making Esther spin around. It was the little blue-haired girl from her dream.

"Huh? You! What are you doing here?" Esther blinked in surprise. The little girl strode up to her, her teal eyes gleaming sadly into hers.

"It's…one of his more treasured memories…the day you all met." The girl tilted her head. "Even though you all met through, very strange circumstances." Esther didn't understand.

"Wait…what I just saw, was Swaine's memory? Why did I just see that?" The girl swept her arm around her, her long dark blue hair swinging gently.

"We are in Miroire, at least…what used to be Miroire. In this place, one can see into memories of the past. This path we are on…it leads to him. His memories lay scattered along the path, you must collect them." Her eyes bore into Esther. "He needs you, miss. He's…feeling very alone right now. But! You must show him that he doesn't need to be and he never has been! You can help him!" The girl grabbed Esther's hand and squeezed it gently, staring up into Esther's blue eyes hopefully. Esther's heart began to pound as a realization came to her.

_Swaine…Swaine is still here._

Esther's eyes lit up, the fire once again burning within them. She grasped the little girl's hands with hers, nodding determinedly.

"Of course! I…" She gripped the girl's hands a bit tighter. "I want him back!" The girl's face lit up in a beautiful smile.

"Then you shall!" She let go of Esther's hands and pointed ahead. "Keep following the path, find the scattered pieces of his memories. With those…you will find him." The girl started to shimmer slightly and began to fade away. Esther took a step towards the disappearing girl.

"Wait! Don't go! Who are you at least?" she called out. The girl's form was already gone, but her voice echoed quietly to her. "My name… is… Addy…I'll…be… watching… over…you…" Her voice faded away and was quickly replaced by the never-ending silence. But Esther didn't care anymore; she knew what she had to do.

She turned towards the craggy, desolate path before her. _Somewhere… Swaine is out there. I'm coming Swaine, I won't leave here without you!_

She walked forward down the path. Luckily there weren't any splits, it was just a straight path into this strange world. She soon came across another one of the glowing crystal white orbs. _Well…here we go._ She reached out and touched the orb and was once again engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

She was standing in a well-lit hallway, a pair of metal, ornate double doors stood facing her. She glanced around her. _Now where am I?_ Very faintly, she thought she could hear the sounds of whistles and machinery.

"I'm…in Hamlin now." The sound of running footsteps caught her attention and she saw a small group of people racing towards her.

"Oh!" Esther quickly lay against the wall, letting the group through. It was Oliver, Drippy, herself, Swaine…and young Marcassin. She blinked. _Wait…young Marcassin?_ _That means…I'm in past Hamlin now._ The group had paused before the door, taking deep breaths. She stared at the door; her eyes growing wide as she suddenly remembered something. _Oh…. no…._

Oliver pushed open the metal doors, revealing the room within. Laying face down on the polished metal floor before his plush, red couch was the former Emperor of Hamlin.

"Oh! The Emperor!" Swaine's voice gasped out as he dashed to the fallen man.

"Your Majesty!" Oliver's voice echoed behind his as everyone ran into the room. Esther followed behind Drippy, her younger self and young Marcassin. They all paused in the doorway and gasped at the scene before them.

"Father!" Marcassin fell to his knees, dropping his large scepter. Young Esther quickly caught him and propped him up on his feet. Esther though couldn't take her eyes off of Swaine and slowly moved around the children towards him. She paused a few feet away from him. _Oh Swaine…not this…._

Swaine propped up the Emperor in his arms and gently shook him, trying to bring him around.

"But why? What happened?" Swaine's pain stricken voice echoed into the room.

The Emperor coughed and wheezed before finally gasping out, "Sha…Shadar." Oliver was kneeling beside him as well, concern etched onto his boyish face.

"Shadar?" questioned the young wizard. The Emperor nodded weakly.

"Yes…He was here… He came to…To demand our unconditional…surrender." Oliver gasped. "B-But let it be known," growled the Emperor passionately, "I _defied_ him…I would not _bow_ to that _wretch…_" He began to cough violently. Swaine steadied him in his arms. His bottom lip trembled.

"No, don't… Don't try to speak." Swaine choked out. The Emperor stopped coughing momentarily and looked up into Swaine's eyes.

"Gascon…" Swaine blinked.

"Huh?" The Emperor slowly raised his hand towards Swaine's face, a small smile under his trimmed brown mustache.

"My beloved son…" He slowly dropped his arm, and smirked. "You really thought I couldn't tell?" A look of shock appeared on Swaine's face.

"You knew?" A twinkle appeared in the Emperor's brown eyes, eyes that looked just liked his.

"Your appearance may have changed…but I know my own flesh and blood." His breathing was becoming ragged. "What the future holds is a mystery to all men…" He took a deep breath and a spasm of pain shot through the Emperor's face. He gently laid a hand on top of Swaine's.

"But I know…I know together…you and Marcassin can…" His breath was shallow as he stared up into his son's eyes. "I believe in you…Protect the Empire…Now…and in the future…" He gasped and with one final wheezy cough, he was gone. His hand fell from Swaine's and onto the floor as his head fell back. Swaine began to shake.

"Father! No!" Tears formed in his eyes and he hunched over the body of the dead Emperor. Esther brought up a hand to her mouth, tears in her eyes as well.

_Oh Swaine…this…was so painful for you. I'm…so, so sorry…you had to live through this again_. Swaine's grief-stricken cries rang out in the room.

"Father! Please! Father!" Swaine looked up and stared at the still form before him. "I got to meet you again…and now this? I just wanted…" He clenched his fists and put a hand on the Emperor's chest, gently shaking him. "I just wanted to make you _proud_." Oliver silently stood up and backed away from the distraught man.

Swaine grit his teeth, the pain and anguish too much to bear. "And now…this has to happen! Dammit!"

"Swaine…" Esther echoed her younger self at the same exact time. Swaine hunched over his dead father, the grief finally expelling itself from his eyes as he buried his face into the Emperor's chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Suddenly the whole room began to fade away, but Swaine's distraught cry still echoed in Esther's ears. Esther blinked; she was once again in the misty purple world of Miroire. The orb had disappeared, just like the one prior. There was something hot and wet trailing down her cheek. She slowly wiped it away.

"Swaine…I remember that day. The day we came back from getting Oliver's wand Mornstar from the past. It was the same day, your younger self Gascon, left to go on your travels." She thought a moment. "That memory…even though it's a painful one, it's still…very important, isn't it?"

Esther shuddered at the memory. Even when she had been younger, the sound of Swaine's pain had been almost too much. It was at that one moment, young Esther had realized why Swaine acted the way he did. Why he had been so mysterious, why he had such an attitude. And seeing him like that, broken and despondent, had put him in a whole new perspective for her. He no longer was just that smartass thief they had saved and picked up from the streets, or the continuous pain in her neck who argued with her on every little thing. He was her friend, someone she cared about, someone she was now emotionally attached too. And God only knows, how much she never wanted to see him hurt like that again.

Esther looked up and took a deep breath, calming her nerves. The path seemed to stretch on endlessly before her. _I hope I find him soon._ She continued walking through the silent, empty world of floating rocks and stones. Something glinted brightly ahead of her. It could mean only one thing. Esther picked up her pace and quickly reached the source of the light.

It was another orb, but this one looked unlike the others. It was pale green in color and appeared to have a deeper, darker green in the center. Esther looked at it, puzzled by its different appearance.

"Weird…the others were white. Why is this one green?" The orb just hovered in front of her, betraying not what secrets it held. Esther sighed. "I hope this one is better than the last memory." She reached out her hand and touched the orb, and was once again engulfed by bright light.

* * *

She found herself once again standing in the center of the Emperor's room. But this time, nobody was around. She looked around in confusion.

"Here again?" She turned at the sound of one of the metal doors quietly opening, then clicking shut.

Swaine stood at the entry, staring at her. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was haggard. Dark circles were under his eyes and his hair was even more unkempt than usual. He slowly shuffled over to the red couch, stopping before it, his head bowed. He stood there silently.

"I'm…I'm sorry…for not staying Father." His quiet voice echoed throughout the empty room. "I…I was a hot-tempered fool. I should never have left Hamlin, left Marcassin." He took a deep breath, steadying himself. He suddenly clenched his fists at his sides.

"I…I _abandoned_ everything, everyone. AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!?" His angry shout pierced the air. He fell to his knees, his hands on his face.

"I meet you again, and once again…I lose you." He dropped his hands from his face and shook his head. "The Gods continue to laugh at me. They must hate me…" He was silent a moment then shook his head once more.

"I…I don't understand, Father. Why couldn't you have told me all those years ago, how much you loved me, how you were…_proud_ of me? Why did you have to be a god damn stubborn fool?" The silence could not answer his questions. Swaine's lips twitched slightly. "Heh…like father, like son huh?" He remained quiet for a bit, his head down still.

"Father…I still refuse to be a disappointment to you…and…" Swaine's eyes suddenly had a shadow of sadness cross through them. "To Mother. Somewhere I know you both are watching out for me, and for Marcassin." He looked down again a moment, then slowly stood up, straightening up to his full height. There was a resolved look in his eyes.

Esther watched him curiously. She hadn't ever seen Swaine with that kind of look, except when he was absolutely determined to do something. He looked regal and proud, even in his tattered clothes as he stood there. _He looks like a prince._

"Father, I refuse to run anymore. I refuse to run from my bound duty to protect the Empire, to protect those close to me. I have found my purpose." Swaine shifted a little bit then took a deep breath while closing his eyes. He slowly put a hand over his heart and opened his eyes, standing tall and proud before the red couch.

"I, Swaine, formerly the one known as Gascon, Prince of Hamlin, hereby swear to protect the Empire, Marcassin and…even that ragtag lot I travel with." A small smile appeared on his lips. "Those kids need me, and I'll be damned if I don't help them. I swear to uphold this sworn promise, to never run, to never falter, and to never leave my friends." He paused a moment. "I _will_ make you proud Father. You can count on that. If it's my fate to protect this world, then…so be it." He dropped his hand to his side, and glanced away briefly.

"I…I wish you and Mother were here to see us, to see what became of both me and Marcassin. I-I believe you would've been proud of what Marcassin has become. I know I am."

Esther slowly came up behind Swaine and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Swaine…your Father was always proud of you. He always loved you. He just didn't know how to show it to you, until the end. I'm sure, after everything you have done to now, he would still be proud of your achievements. I'm sure your Mother would be as well. You came back to Marcassin and helped him in his darkest hour, you helped save the world, and you even remained by your brother's side afterwards, helping rebuild the Empire. I'm sure wherever they are, they are both extremely proud of you." She took a deep breath.

"I know _I'm_ proud of you. You stuck by us, through everything. There were many times, you could've run away, left us, but…you didn't. You stayed and you were always there, looking after us, after me." Suddenly there was a flash of light and the room disappeared.

* * *

Esther looked up and saw the path only continued for a short ways before ending at a drop. A familiar, tall man in a green trench coat stood at the edge, looking down. Esther slowly came up to him, her hand at her chest.

"Swaine." The man didn't move.

"What do you want? Leave me…alone." His voice was distant. Esther shook her head.

"I won't do that."

"And why not? I'm useless; I can't help anyone…I can't…even help myself. I can't protect anyone Esther. I can't save the world." Esther slowly came up behind him and lightly touched his back. He turned slightly to look at her.

Swaine's eyes were sad and tired. The normal mischievous sparkle in them was gone, replaced by a forlorn look. He looked as if someone had just kicked his puppy in front of him. Esther's blue eyes gazed up at him, searching into his soul.

"That is not true Swaine. And you know it." She gently grasped his hand in hers. "_I_ believe in you Swaine. Your father believed in you, Marcassin believes in you. Everyone does. We have and we always will." Swaine grimaced and turned away.

"That's just a bunch of words." Esther felt irritated at him, at his self-pity. She spun him around, forcing him to look at her.

"Enough Swaine. Enough with the self-pity!" Swaine blinked in shock at Esther's ferocious tone. She thrust a finger at his chest. "Do _not_ feel sorry for yourself! You have so much to give, to gain! I will not have you throw it all away for nothing." Esther dragged him away from the edge of the path, her blue eyes staring into his. "Stop saying you _can't_, and start saying you _can_. Cause you know what? You can protect the world! You can protect everyone! You have the power to do so." Swaine remained silent. Esther's anger fizzled slightly and she gently placed her hands on his cheeks.

"You do not have to do this alone either Swaine. _I_ will _always_ stay by you, through thick and thin, ok? I'm in this just as deep as you are." Tears began to shimmer in his eyes. "And you know what? That's what true friends do for each other, they _stay together_. So please…" her voice grew quiet, "Please…stay with me Swaine. Don't leave me."

Esther's hands slowly fell from his face and wrapped around his body as she held him close to her. She could hear his heartbeat, and feel his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Then very slowly, his arms wrapped around her and she could feel the weight of his head on hers. They held each other like that, two lonely people who no longer felt so alone in a dark world.

"Thank you…Esther."

* * *

A bright light all of a sudden engulfed them and Esther could feel herself suddenly flying upwards into the sky. Bright colors swirled around her as she ascended into the heavens. Then air rushed into her lungs, and she opened her eyes.

The world around her was dark, the only source of light the flickering torches that hung around the dark circular room she was in. She leaned up from the cold, clammy ground and coughed. _Huh? I'm…I'm alive?_ The dark mist that had covered her before was gone. She glanced over and saw Swaine still lying beside her, his eyes closed. She crawled over to him and shook him.

"Swaine…Swaine wake up." The mist was no longer pouring out of his mouth and nose. There was a small groan as he twitched slightly before opening his eyes. Esther's heart leapt at the sight. He slowly leaned up, holding his head. He grimaced.

"Ugh…God…what a nightmare. What happened? Oof!" Esther suddenly tackled him to the ground again, overcome with joy. His back slammed into the hard rocky ground painfully, making him yelp in pain.

"Ow! Sheesh Esther, you really need to stop knocking me down! It kinda hurts you know!" Esther let go of him quickly and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Oh! Sorry! Wait, WHY am I apologizing to you? You should be thanking me for saving your life!" Swaine scratched his head as he looked at her with one open eye. He raised his eyebrow. "Eh? What you on about?" Esther blew air and shook her head. "What!? Don't tell me you don't remember anything!" Swaine blinked and thought a moment.

"Er…all I remember is…I was in some creepy purple misty place…then… Hey! You were there!" His eyes widened as it all came flooding back to him. "You…you pulled me outta my rut." Esther smirked at him and playfully jabbed him on the shoulder.

"That's right. I wasn't about to leave you all by yourself." Swaine chuckled.

"Heh, yeah then who's gonna drive you crazy, right?" He winked at her. Esther blushed slightly then quickly stood up, turning away. Swaine shakily got to his feet and dusted himself off, before placing a hand on her shoulder. Esther continued staring away from him, pretending to be upset at him.

"Hey, Esther…I just want to say…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Thanks, for helping me out back there. You really came through for me." Esther turned back to him and gently smiled at him.

"Of course Swaine. It's what friends do, they stick together. No matter what, right?" Swaine smirked at her, the playful twinkle in his eyes.

"Right."

Suddenly the atmosphere became thick with anger and dread. Esther and Swaine looked around them, watching as the room became even darker.

"NO! HOW CAN THIS BE!?" A high-pitched shriek broke the stillness in the air. A tall, curvy figure suddenly appeared before them, shaking with rage. "You should both be LOST! HOW CAN YOU STILL BE HERE!?"

Esther stared angrily at the voluptuous woman. She took a step forward. "Your dark tricks will never stop us Asmoiselle. Not when we have each other to protect one another." Swaine moved beside her and stared with narrow eyes at the angry woman.

"You're done, Asmoiselle. Your tricks can't work on us anymore!"

Asmoiselle's pink eyes were bright red and her hair whipped about her everywhere. Her breathing was ragged and her lips were formed into a terrible snarl. Swaine didn't feel scared anymore however and as he glanced over beside him, Esther didn't look it either. He nodded to her.

"You ready Esther?" He pulled out his pistol as Esther pulled out her harp and summoned her familiar.

"Ready!" Asmoiselle's form suddenly began to waver, growing thinner and longer. Her face began to transform, her eyes and face elongating and her skin turning into scales. Her purple dress also started becoming scaly and her hands turned into long claws. She sneered at the couple.

"NO MORE GAMESSS! THISSS TIME, YOU WILL DIE. AND NO ONE WILL SSSAVE YOU!" She rose into the air, dark mist swirling around her. With a shrill, terrifying shriek, she dove at them.


End file.
